Matonaje personal
by Piwy
Summary: Ella sufrió, lloró, pero logró salvarse. Él la dañó, la agredió, y al final se dio cuenta que ya le era muy tarde. SxS. Epílogo Up
1. El regreso

**Manotaje Personal**

_Manotaje escolar_: Acto de agredir sin motivo aparente a un compañero de colegio, liceo o universidad. Esta agresión puede ser física o sicológica.

Capítulo I

**_El regreso_**

No pensó que volvería. Para ella, escapar de esa ciudad era como escapar de todas sus pesadillas. Jamás imaginó que en un lugar tan calmado como Tomoeda podría hallarse tanta maldad. Pero si existía. Y lo había aprendido de la mala manera.

No podía decir que toda su vida fue pura tristeza y congoja. Al comienzo ella tenía un mundo tranquilo y feliz. En su primer colegio llamaba la atención por sus ganas y su simpatía. Y los amigos le sobraban. "¿Cómo fue que todo cambió de un día para otro de forma tan drástica?" solía pensar.

El infierno llegó cuando se cambió de colegio. La habían alejado de su prima y la habían llevado a un establecimiento donde no conocía a nadie. No es que tampoco hubiera sido una gran diferencia. Desde el primer día de clases supo que no todo iría bien como le habían asegurado sus padres. Los demás niños no la miraban con simpatía.

Ninguno le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida. Algunos la miraban fijamente pero con aspectos desagradables. Otros evitaban su mirada. Nada la había preparado para lo que vendría.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos de inmediato al velorio o pasamos a la casa primero para dejar las cosas? – le preguntó Chiharu. Pero Sakura estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. – Sakura¿Estás bien¿Me escuchas? - Le dio un pequeño empujón y Sakura se percató de que le hablaban

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pregunte si querías que fuéramos al velorio primero ¿Segura que estás bien?

- Si, si estoy bien. Y prefiero que vayamos al velatorio primero. Quiero saber como está Tomoyo

- Está bien. Se lo diré al chofer

Chiharu se alejó y Sakura quedó sola con sus recuerdos otra vez. Una vez dijo que la única forma que lograrían de convencerla para regresar a su primer "hogar" sería por enfermedad o muerte. Pero no había imaginado que sucedería por el fallecimiento de su tía Sonomi. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo destrozada que estaría su prima. No tenía excusa para no volver.

Tendría que enfrentar las caras del pasado. En lo posible evitarlas.

Jamás encontró justa su situación. ¿Cuántos eran¿5, 6 niños? Y todos contra una. Constantes insultos, golpes y tirones de pelo, burlas sobre su familia. Mucho daño y mucho tiempo. Y llegó al límite. Rápido y doloroso. Ahora, pensando bien sobre sus acciones, eran definitivamente estúpidas. Pero en esos momentos cortarse las venas era más rápido que la ingesta de fármacos. Tan sólo 30 minutos desangrándose y se acabaría su agonía. Milagrosamente (Aunque en ese momento no lo había pensado así) alguien la encontró y la llevó al hospital. Nunca supo quien fue.

Después de eso huyó lo más lejos y rápido que pudo. ¿Cobarde? Tal vez. Pero ella ya no aguantaba. Si no huía, ellos se encargarían de matarla.

- Ya llegamos Sakura. Y hay mucha gente – Le dijo Chiharu a Sakura mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Me lo imagino. Tía Sonomi era muy reconocida y querida por mucha gente. Y tú sabes que cuando muere alguien, viene personas de todas partes al velorio. No importa si la última vez que hablaron con el difunto haya sido hace 20 años atrás

- Si tu lo dices… - Chiharu hizo una pequeña sonrisa, pero en el momento la reprimió

El auto se detuvo. Las dos chicas se bajaron y le pidieron al chofer que esperara. Se dirigieron directamente al velatorio. Gente llorando, otros en grupos hablando bajo, otros fumando. El olor a flores inundaba el lugar. La sensación de tristeza y dolor penetró en Sakura. Éste, sin duda, no era un ambiente que le agradara.

Encontraron a Tomoyo hablando con dos señoras. Su traje negro y las marcas de lágrimas destacaban en ella. Primero la amatista vio a Chiharu. Se despidió de las señoras y se dirigió hacia ella. Pero cuando vio a su prima a un lado casi corre el trayecto. Se abalanzó sobre Sakura y dejo las lágrimas correr. Sakura, por su parte, no sabía si lloraba más por la muerte de su madre o por verla ahí. Tomoyo conocía su historia y conocía su determinación de no volver jamás a Tomoeda

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo Tomoyo después de un momento, tratando de tranquilizarse – No pensé que vendrías

- No hubiera podido dejarte sola en esto. Y tampoco me hubiera perdonado no venir al funeral de tía Sonomi.

- Pero yo hubiera comprendido. Después de todo lo que dijistes. No te entiendo.

Ella tampoco. Más de una vez se preguntó porqué jamás le contó a sus padres su situación. Sus padres le hicieron la misma pregunta. Sus amigos también. ¿Por qué? Al comienzo, por no hacer más problemas. Después, por sus propios sentimientos traidores. Entre la razón y el corazón, ganó el corazón. Fue su primer amor, después de todo.

- Yo estoy bien. La que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Estás bien?

- Cualquier muerte es dolorosa. Pero estoy aprendiendo a asumirlo. – Tomoyo se secó el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban - Todo quedó bien entre mi mamá y yo. Estoy en paz y ella igual.

- Me alegro.

- ¡Tomoyo! Al fin te encuentro… Lo siento tanto, querida – Una mujer y su esposo aparecieron por atrás de Sakura

- ¡Dios! Señora Hiragizawa. No se hubiera molestado en venir de Inglaterra

- En el momento que Eriol nos dijo, venimos. Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

- Gracias –Respondió Tomoyo

- Mejor me retiro… - Comenzó Sakura

- ¿Sakura¿Sakura Kinomoto? No puedo creerlo. Tanto tiempo sin saber algo de ti – La señora Hiragizawa saludo afectuosamente a la chica

- He estado bien, señora. – Dirigiéndose a su prima - Tomoyo, creo que será mejor que me retire. Iré a dejar mis cosas a tu casa y volveré más tarde.

- Está bien. Y no te preocupes por mi

- Ni tú por mi – Sonrieron las dos – Iré a buscar a Chiharu

Caminó a través de la multitud. A lo lejos vio el ataúd en la que reposaba su tía, rodeada de flores y velas. "Y pensar que yo hubiera terminado allí hace mucho". Fue inevitable ese pensamiento. Chiharu estaba en una esquina hablando con un grupo de gente. Se acercó a ella cuando la conversación del grupo estaba terminando.

- Chiharu, ya hablé con Tomoyo. ¿Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas? Aparte, el chofer debe estar aburrido

- Ok. Déjame despedirme

Mientras esperaba, Sakura fijó la mirada en un espejo que estaba más arriba de su cabeza. Observó a la gente y trató de reconocerla. Algunos de ellos sí recordaba, otros creía conocerlos y, un gran grupo, era completamente desconocido para ella. Pero le llamó la atención un hombre que estaba entrando al velatorio. No necesitaba estar cerca para saber que era buen mozo. Muchas personas de inmediato se le acercaron. ¿Algún familiar? Imposible, ella los conocía a todos. ¿Quién, entonces? Entró al recinto.

Se le hacía demasiado conocido. Trató de unir las piezas en su cabeza pero nada. Hasta que pudo ver su cara completamente. Por varios segundos no respiró. El color se le fue de la cara y un miedo inmenso penetró en ella.

- Bien Sakura, ya nos podemos ir… ¡Dios¿Qué te pasa? – Chiharu de inmediato se preocupó al ver su amiga con un aspecto enfermo. Aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. La chica comenzaba a tener fuertes ganas de vomitar.

¿Qué se supone que hacía él aquí¿Cómo, siquiera, osaba presentarse? De todos, fue el que más daño le causo. Y él lo sabía, Dios estaba de testigo que él lo sabía. Sus sentimientos, su dolor y su pena. Pero continuó con su cruel juego. Y la llevó hasta una fuerte depresión. Él era el principal responsable de todos sus antiguos problemas.

- Por favor… Salgamos por otra puerta – Pidió Sakura con un nudo en la garganta

Chiharu no entendió al comienzo, pero al observar la entrada comprendió. Tomó de la mano a su amiga y la guió por la otra salida, ya que ésta última estaba demasiado débil.

Sakura no sabía si huir, enojarse o simplemente sufrir en silencio. Volvió a ver al joven y más grande fue su pena. Probablemente se había enamorado de él a las pocas semanas de llegar al colegio. Cuando lo conoció era lindo y atraía por la indiferencia en su mirada. Jamás se supo, mientras estaba en el colegio, que tuviera alguna novia. Tal vez su maldad era tan grande que no había en su corazón cariño, empatía o amor. Y maldita su suerte por no poder controlar sus sentimientos. Maldita sea Shaoran Li por haberle destrozado su adolescencia y corazón.

* * *

_Un capítulo corto pero conciso. Es que si seguía escribiendo ya hubiera pasado a lo que quiero contar en el segundo capítulo. Y esa no es la idea. Esta historia es trágico/romántico, así que no me maten por hacer sufrir a Tomoyo de ésta manera. Ni tampoco por como haré sufrir a los protagonistas._

_No sé si en todos los lugares se les llama "Manotaje" o "Bullying" a la acción de agredir a compañeros de forma violenta y agresiva sin motivo alguno. Pero en mi país sí. En especial después del suicidio de una chica hace un tiempo atrás producto de las constantes burlas por parte de unos compañeros. Yo nunca lo viví, pero lo he visto (como tal vez muchas (os) de ustedes), y me pareció un tema interesante de abordar _

_Cualquier opinión será recibida (Sea mala o buena)_

_No prometo cuando será la próxima actualización, pero juró que no será en tres meses más _xP

_Good night and good luck!_


	2. El funeral

**El funeral**

Era un hermoso día. Los rayos de sol alumbraban las caras y las lágrimas. Definitivamente no era un funeral como en las películas. Los pájaros entonaban su canción y mas recordaba a un día tranquilo y alegre. Pero Sakura podía sentir el dolor a su alrededor y el propio. Aunque más le preocupaba una presencia a unos metros de ella.

Cuando había vuelto a velorio, un poco más tranquila, lo volvió a ver. Pero esta vez actuó de forma indiferente. La verdad es que siempre había estado practicando para éste momento. El momento donde tuviera que volver a verlo. Pero hubo algo que la descuadro, encontró a Shaoran sentado al lado de Tomoyo.

Al comienzo trató de no juzgar a su prima sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, pero le costó. La amatista sabía todo sobre ella, incluyendo los sentimientos que tenía por ese bastardo. ¿La estaba traicionando? No, Tomoyo siempre tenía una buena razón para todo. Más tarde hablaría con ella.

Pero no hubo tiempo. Y ahora estaba más que intrigada. ¿Acaso él había inventado algo a su prima?... Y aunque así fuera, Tomoyo no era nada de tonta. No se hubiera tragado cualquier majadería. Entonces ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

- ¿No crees que Tomoyo se está comportando demasiado correcta para un momento así? Más que mal, es el funeral de su madre – Susurró Chiharu a Sakura por lo bajo

También se había percatado de eso. Sabía que su prima era madura, pero no una princesa de hielo. Por lo que supo, sólo había llorado cuando le avisaron del la defunción de su tía y cuando la vio llegar al velorio. Y ahora, mientras bajaban el sepulcro bajo tierra, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Tenía una expresión triste pero serena. Sin embargo, Sakura lo único que quería hacer era ir a abrazarla porque sabía que esto no le era fácil. Tenía la fuerte corazonada que su prima estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

La razón que le impedía hacer eso era que, justamente atrás de Tomoyo, estaba Shaoran Li. Y, lo sentía mucho por su prima, no estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento. Lo más probable es que sería ella la derrumbada. O, quien sabe, le vendría un arranque de furia y lo mataría ahí mismo. "Muy apropiado para el lugar en el que estamos"…

Comenzaron a echar tierra sobre el féretro. Se escucharon algunos lloriqueos al fondo. Sakura comenzaba a lagrimear. Su tía fue siempre un ejemplo a seguir. Pero, como bien sabía, también estaba cansada. Cansada de luchar y sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres y con una hija. Ahora era su oportunidad de descansar.

Cuando terminaron de poner las flores y dar el pésame a Tomoyo, la gente comenzó a retirarse. Sakura y Chiharu se protegieron de los rayos del sol bajo un árbol un poco alejado y esperaron a que todo terminara. Aunque hubo alguien que aún no se iba.

- Se que tal vez te puede incomodar esta pregunta, pero ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Li aquí? – Preguntó Chiharu

- Esa es una excelente pregunta, sabes. Yo me la he estado preguntando desde ayer

- Entonces ¿No tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

- Ni la más remota.

- ¡Qué extraño! Shaoran es el mayor hijo del perra del mundo, pero no un hipócrita

- Cierto, también pensé en eso. Pero no sé como darle sentido a todo esto

- ¿Y no le has preguntado a Tomoyo?

- No he encontrado el momento. Si no está hablando con alguien, Shaoran le hace compañía.

- Y tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo me siento de qué?

- De todo esto. De que él esté tan cerca.

- Bueno, no me ha visto en todo éste rato y ayer tampoco. Lo más seguro es que ni le importe – Sakura bostezó

- ¿Has dormido algo desde ayer?

- He estado toda la noche despierta para poder ayudar a Tomoyo en lo que sea. La verdad es que estoy algo cansada

- En ese caso vete. Ve a tomar una siesta

- ¿Y Tomoyo?

- Tu vete. Yo me quedaré con Tomoyo. Aunque creo que seré yo y Li. Aun están hablando eso dos.

- Gracias Chiharu. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Morirte de aburrimiento, claro está. – Fue inevitable para Sakura no reír

- Claro. Te debo la alegría de mi vida.

- ¡Ya pues! Vete a dormir y no te quiero encontrar despierta.

- Está bien, "mamá". Me iré a acostar

- Así me gusta – Chiharu le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Sakura se fue al automóvil.

Al llegar a la casa se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos. El lecho la llamaba para dormir. Tomó una frazada delgada y se tiró sobre la cama. Los ojos se le cerraron en el acto.

* * *

Traía su bolso nuevo al colegio. Lo había visto en una tienda hace unas semanas y al fin se lo habían comprado. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hoy será un buen día después de todo. A lo lejos vio a Meiling y le recorrió un temblor por la espalda. "Por favor, Dios, dame fuerzas" Era su rezo de todas las mañanas. Había días malos y otros tranquilos. Hoy quería un día tranquilo. En especial porque estaba de cumpleaños.

Ya había pasado dos años desde su llegada al establecimiento. Su calvario comenzó más o menos a los dos meses. Sakura era buena en casi todo: Lenguaje, inglés, filosofía, química, música y muy buena en deportes. Esto sin contar con su carácter tranquilo y su carita de porcelana. Era aún una niña, pero ya se veía que pronto sería una bella mujer.

Lo único que arruinaba su pacífica vida era las constantes burlas y golpes por parte de alguno de sus compañeros. En lo que había transcurrido de tiempo, tuvo que cortarse el pelo para arreglárselo después de que Meiling se lo macheteo en una oportunidad después de la clase de deportes, tuvo que aprender a usar la base para esconder algunos moretones en sus brazos por culpa de los sacudidas que le proporcionaban, fácilmente podría ganar un premio por ser experta en esconder marcas de lágrimas, lo más probable es que desarrollo un radar para saber donde estaba cada uno de sus atacante y, pese a todos sus problemas, tenía uno de los mejores promedios de su clase. Y tomando en cuenta que todo esto lo escondía de sus padres y algunos amigos.

La mañana había transcurrido tranquilamente. Era como si nadie se percatara de su existencia. Y eso era excelente. Un día de paz después de todo. ¿Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños? Iba caminando por debajo de las galerías de la cancha. Ese era el camino más corto para llegar a la biblioteca. Pero su radar se activó y de inmediato se tensó. Y pudo verlos: Mei, Takashi, Naoko y Shaoran. La habían acorralado.

- ¡Pero mírenla! Si tiene bolso nuevo la princesa – Dijo, bromista, Naoko

- ¿Pensaste que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Mei

- Bueno, cariño. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado por el día. – Prosiguió amenazante Naoko

En el momento Takashi la tomó por la espalada y le sacó el bolso. Mei lo levantó y lo observó detenidamente.

- No, Meiling… Por favor…- Rogó Sakura

- ¡Míralo, Naoko! Debió haberle costado mucho dinero a tus padres. Pero ellos aun no saben que comprarte cosas a ti siempre será un desperdicio

Mei abrió el bolso y tiró al suelo las cosas que estaban dentro. Sakura comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que estaban alejados de los demás estudiantes. "Por favor…Haz que se detengan" Pero nunca lo hacían. Y ésta no sería la primera vez. La joven trató de tironear para poder soltarse pero Takashi no la dejó escapar

- ¿Para que luchas si sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú? – Sakura hizo oídos sordos e insistió

- Por favor, Mei, Naoko. Me regalaron ese bolso hoy en la mañana. Devuelvanmelo.

Como respuesta Mei tomó una tijera y cortó las amarras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Sakura. Naoko tomó otra tijera y ayudó a su amiga. La joven veía impotente como destruían su bolso nuevo. Cuando estuvo hecho jirones lo sollozos eran inevitables.

- Ahí está tu bolso, princesa – Se burló Naoko

- Aun no. – Dijo Mei y se dirigió a su primo - Shaoran, préstame tu encendedor.

El joven en cuestión estuvo toda la escena aparte en un rincón tan sólo observando. Siempre era así. Él se quedaba a un lado y sus amigos hacían el trabajo sucio. Pero él era tan agresor como los demás. El líder guiando a sus vasallos. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y le tiró el encendedor a su prima

- Gracias. Ahora vas a recibir tu regalo

Las lágrimas y las súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Le prendieron fuego al bolso y, cuando se aseguraron de que ya estaba convirtiéndose en cenizas, la soltaron. Las risas burlitas hacían de eco en la mente de Sakura mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a lo que quedaba de su bolso, hasta quedar arrodillada frente a esa pequeña hoguera. Lloraba fuertemente y un dolor se formaba en su pecho. Sabía que donde Takashi la había sujetado aparecerían moretones en unas horas más.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo murmurante cuando pudo hablar

- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decírtelo? Te odiamos - Respondió Mei - Y lo mejor que podrías hacer es suicidarte para hacerle un favor al mundo.

- Pero por mientras, nos entretenemos. – siguió Takashi

Sakura los miró mientras los sollozos se volvieron más grandes. Finalmente fijó la mirada en el chico que estaba atrás de sus atacantes con aspecto aburrido y de brazos cruzados. Shaoran le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. La joven sabía que si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias se hubiera ruborizado. Pero él nunca la había ayudado. ¿Cómo podía gustarle alguien así?

Los demás comenzaron a caminar devuelta al establecimiento. Pero Shaoran seguía mirándola fijamente. Detener las lágrimas era imposible para Sakura. La chica se paró débilmente y fue a buscar sus cosas que estaban desparramadas por el suelo cortando el contacto visual con el chico. De repente lo escuchó hablar

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura – Y se alejó dejándola sola

La chica quedó estática en su lugar, pero segundos después los sollozos volvieron mucho más fuertes que antes. No tan sólo destruyeron su bolso, sino que sabían que era su cumpleaños. Y él se atrevió a burlarse.

Tomó sus demás pertenencias, le echo una mirada tristes a las cenizas que estaban en el suelo y se dirigió a la biblioteca. En el trayecto trató de controlarse pero le era difícil. Ahí se iba el regalo que su madre tan felizmente le había dado. Ahora ¿Cómo explicaría esto en casa? Tal vez Mei tenía razón. Tal vez debería suicidarse para hacerles un favor a los chicos y, al mismo tiempo, a ella misma.

* * *

Sakura se despertó bruscamente de su pesadilla. Aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo de algo que sí sucedió. "Bonita forma de celebrar los 15 años¿No?". La mujer sintió húmeda la almohada y se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas. Acababa de descubrir los efectos que provocaba volver a Tomoeda. Tener, mientras duerme, muchos más recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. En el espejo observó sus ojos hinchados y vidriosos. Tuvo que volver hacer uso de sus trucos para esconder el rastro de lágrimas. Se arregló el pelo y entró a la pieza. Vio el reloj colgado en una pared y se percató que tan sólo había dormido una hora y media.

Ya no tenía sueño, así que salió al patio a recordar. Si lo meditaba bien, en esa oportunidad había tenido mucha suerte. Ella sabía que pudieron haber sido mucho peor y crueles, como haberle quemado el bolso con sus cosas adentro o haberla golpeado. Pero sí lograron convertir todo ese hermoso día en un infierno. Como resultado, desde ese momento no volvió a llevar más accesorios nuevos al colegio. Siempre trato de lucir cosas simples y que no llamaran la atención.

Pero hubo algo en ese momento que la dañó más que todo lo demás: las palabras de Shaoran. Es que simplemente cuando la persona que quieres te dice palabras hirientes son el doble de dolorosas que si las hubiera dicho cualquier otro. Esa noche lloró más por eso que por su bolso. Aunque, claro, cuando tuvo que inventar una mentira para explicar a su madre que había sucedido con su regalo, fue igual de doloroso que esas palabras. Ver la tristeza en los ojos de su mamá la había tocado hondo.

Nunca se le olvidaron las palabras de Mei: "Lo mejor que podrías hacer es suicidarte para hacerle un favor al mundo". Eso fue lo penúltimo que pensó antes de tratar de matarse. Fue difícil aceptar que…

- ¡Bueno¿No te dije que te quería encontrar acostada, señorita?! – Gritó Chiharu desde un extremo.

- Lo siento, "mamá". Me olvidé – Respondió Sakura sonriente siguiéndole el juego otra vez

- En ese caso tendrás que hacerme una tarta de frutilla para poder perdonarte

- Está bien. ¿Lo hago ahora?

- ¡Claro! Será una rica once. – Chiharu se alejó y Sakura se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Ya no debía pensar en el pasado. Ya demasiadas veces lo había hecho y muchas lágrimas había derramado. Ahora debía aprender del presente y fijar su vista al futuro. Shaoran Li y su pandilla ya no estaban en su vida.

* * *

_Bueno, al menos no me tome tres mese en escribir este capítulo. Pero sólo fue porque era fin de semana... El que viene tomamará más tiempo. Espero que ahora haya quedado más claro lo que tuvo que sufrir Sakura. Supongo que pude haberlo hecho mucho peor, pero ¿Para qué si ya se entendió la idea?. _

_En el siguiente capítulo se viene Shaoran y su historia. Creo que ya era hora¿No?. Y felicitenme... Este capítulo fue un poco más largo )_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!!... Comprendo que a veces es una lata... Así que gracias por su tiempo_

_**Johanna-Ikari:** Es cierto. El manotaje se ve todos los días. He escuchado historias realmente horribles sobre esto. Pero los responsables son siempres unos cobardes con poca autoestima y envidiosos. Te apoyo en todo lo que dijistes!! Espero que disfrutes el 2º capítulo _

_**Pili:** Me alegra que te haya gustado!! Acá está el segundo capítulo._

_**Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore:** Es un placer que te haya agradado la historia!! En este capítulo se explica un poco más lo que pasó entre Shaoran y Sakura. Pero no te preocupes. Ya pronto se sabrá todo (Ésta historia no tienen muchos capítulos...O al menos eso plané)_

_**YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li:** Es cierto. Ni yo había leído una historia que abordara este tema. Por eso me apuré en escribirlo!! P Gracias por el apoyo!_

_**gabyhyatt**: No sé si la historia es tan triste... Supongo que con el tiempo se irá aclarando eso. Por lo de "pobre Sakura", creo que hay más de un "pobre" en la historia. Pero ya lo averiguaras! Gracias por el review_

_**wiwi**: No sé porque diablos te gustan tantos mis historias. Y eso que son pocas. Pero no hay más grande honor y placer que eso. Muchas gracias!! Y me alegro que en tu colegio el manotaje no se permita!!!... ¿Las edades de Saku y Shao?... Mmm... Si no me fallan mis cálculos sería 25 años. Todo unos adultos. Disfruta la historia!!_

_Nos vemos pronto!!_

_Good night and goos luck..._


	3. La otra historia

**La otra historia**

**(Culpas y explicaciones)**

- ¡Tío¡Tío! – Una adorable niña iba subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la pieza que estaba a la derecha de una mesa. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente

- ¡Aquí está, mamá! – Fue corriendo a la cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella

Shaoran comenzó a sentir un peso ir y venir. "Probablemente sea mi cargo de conciencia" pensó y trató de darse vuelta. Normalmente, cuando la culpa venía a acosarlo, la dejaba fluir como penitencia. Pero ahora tenía tanto sueño y la peor resaca que había tenido en años, que ni el mismo diablo lo sacaría de su cama.

- ¡Tío! Ya es medio día. ¡Qué flojo! – dijo risueña la pequeña que aún saltaba sobre la cama

"Curioso… La voz del diablo se me hace conocida" Comenzó a abrir los ojos y la luz de la mañana entró directo por sus pupilas. Entonces reconoció la voz

- ¿Kari? – De inmediato se sentó y la chica dio un pequeño alarido por el susto

- ¡Tío¿Para que me asusta? – Pero en vez de lucir enojada, la chica salto sobre Shaoran y se colgó de su cuello

"Muy bien, no es el diablo, pero si lograría sacarme de la cama". Siempre era lo mismo con todos sus sobrinos. Actuaba como un juguete humano para la entretención de ellos. Shaoran, alegre y asombrado de ver a Kari en su casa, correspondió al abrazo de su sobrina

- ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? – Preguntó el hombre

- ¿Te molesta verme? Mi hermano dice que soy muy desordenada y que nadie me aguanta ni me aguantará - Terminó haciendo un puchero

- ¡Claro que no! Tan sólo me preguntaba que es lo que haces aquí sola

- Por supuesto que no está sola – Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección y vio a su hermana

- Hola Fanren – Shaoran se levantó de la cama y tomó a su sobrina con él – Yo ya pensaba que Kari había viajado sola desde Hong Kong – Él le dedicó una sonrisa afable, pero a la mujer no le había parecido nada gracioso el chiste

- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no has contestado el teléfono, e-mail o fax que te hemos mandado en estos últimos tres días? Mamá ha estado tan preocupada por ti que me mandó a visitarte para saber si estabas bien.

- Lo siento. Es que…

- ¿Qué acaso no te cuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que no contestaste el teléfono por dos días seguidos? Debo decir que mamá fue amable. Esperó tres días para mandarme pese a su histeria

Shaoran tan sólo la miró fijamente un momento. Claro que se acordaba de ese incidente. Siempre han existido momento en la vida que cambian radicálmente a las personas, sea éste un cambio de colegio, la muerte de alguien y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Bueno, en esa oportunidad estuvo su momento. El sólo pensar lo que pudo haber pasado y las consecuencias para él y los demás a su alrededor aun le producía escalofríos. ¿Cuál sería el desenlace de esta historia si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Lo más probable que eso que él cariñosamente llama "Cargo de conciencia" hubiera pasado a ser "Suicidio culposo". Es decir, la culpa lo hubiera llevado a la muerte (No es que ahora estubiera muy vivo, en todo caso)

- La mamá de Tomoyo murió y yo estuve todos estos días con ella en el velorio y funeral. Me acosté a las 3 de la mañana y el sueño aun me consume.

- Ya. ¿Y no pudiste haber dejado algún mensaje en la contestadota o algo asó? – Replicó Fanren

- Si pude. Pero en ese momento no lo pensé

- ¿Tan tarde terminan los funerales? – Preguntó Kari inmiscuyéndose por primera vez en la conversación

- Mi hija tiene razón. ¿A que hora terminó el funeral?

- A las 4 de la tarde – Respondió el hombre

- ¿Y por qué te acostaste a las 3 de la mañana?

- Porque me fue inevitable no ir a un bar y después volver a casa para seguir tomando

- ¡Shaoran!

- No me regañes. Tengo 26 años y una muy buena excusa.

- ¿Excusa? Espero que sea buena para que mamá realmente se la crea

- Tío, tengo hambre – La chica lo miró fingiendo inocencia. Pero Shaoran sabía exactamente lo que quería

- Hay helado en la nevera. Vamos a la cocina

Al bajar, Kari se fue directamente a su objetivo mientras Fanren y Shaoran, que estaba tan sólo con unos pantalones anchos y ropa interior, se sentaron en la mesa para seguir discutiendo.

- Hermano¿Qué pasa? O sea, no es que tu mirada sea la más feliz del mundo, pero hay algo raro en ti ahora.

- ¿A ti nunca te conté el por qué escapé de Tomoeda cuando era joven, verdad?

- No. Y nunca insistí para que no te sintieras incómodo.

- Bueno, mi querida Fanren, ya es hora – Aunque la verdad Shaoran necesitaba descargar con alguien todos sus pensamientos

- Mamá¿Puedo ir afuera? – Kari estaba con un pote grande de helado de chocolate con menta y su cuchara preparada para atacar

- Claro, querida. Es un bonito día

- ¡Gracias! – Y contenta la pequeña se fue al patio

Shaoran fijó su mirada en su sobrina y la siguió por el patio. Primero la chica busco la sombra de un árbol, pero al momento vio la hamaca a un lado y, pese a que le costó por su baja estatura, logró sentarse en ella mientras se balanceaba. Realmente la vida de Kari, comparado con la de él, era un paraíso.

- Shaoran, yo no te estoy obligando a que me cuentes…

- No, no lo haces. Pero quiero contártelo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que me ayudará. Lo más probable es que después oigas lo que te contaré me odiaras. Pero, créeme, yo me odio de la misma forma.

- ¿Tan grave es? – Shaoran la miró un par de segundos antes de responder.

- No lo sé. Tú me dirás.

- Entonces, soy todo oídos

Shaoran estiró una mano a un paquete de cigarrillos que estaban encima de la mesa y lo enciende. Se lo lleva varias veces a la boca y deja que pasen los minutos. Y cuando ya Fanren creía que jamás hablaría su hermano, este comienza su relato.

- ¿Cuánto tenía cuando llegué aquí¿10, 11 años? No tienes ni idea de lo drástico del cambio. Al comienzo fue difícil. Pero con los meses logré hacer pocas amistades hasta tener una completa pandilla. Al año llegó Meiling y fue en ese momento que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Ahora que lo pienso¿Qué ha sido de ella, Fanren? – Preguntó Shaoran botando la colilla del cigarro y prendiendo otro.

- No sé. Lo último que supe de ella fue que viajó a Pekín después de la muerte de la abuela. Su vida no ha sido la mejor de todas. Sabes que quedo completamente sola después de ese accidente – _Realmente en esta vida todo se paga…_ Pensó Shaoran cuando su hermana cambió repentinamente su tono de voz - ¿Cuántos cigarros has fumado últimamente?

- Más de los que tu querido y sano esposo me dejaría. Pero créeme que tiene todo una buena explicación.

- Para ti todo tiene una buena explicación – Dijo suspicaz Fanren

- No. No todo. He hecho muchas cosas sin una buena explicación. Y son justamente de esas veces de las que me arrepiento ahora – Fanren tan sólo guardo silencio y esperó escuchar el relato de su hermano menor.

"Creo que ella llegó al poco tiempo que llegara Meiling. Mi querida prima ya tenía un fans club completo de hombres en el instituto ya que llamaba la atención de los chicos por su carácter y por el hecho de ser extranjera. Pero todo eso cambió cuando una larga melena castaña, casi rubia, cruzó la puerta de mi sala. Me fue imposible no quedar prendado de sus ojos. Era como sumergirse en una piscina de aguas verdes. Y era tan dulce e inocente de carácter que no hubo ninguno de mis compañeros que no haya quedado embelesado con ella. No es que me haya enamorado de ella a primera vista. Pero era diferente a las otras. Y eso se podía ver claramente en su cara.

"Totalmente distinta fue la percepción para la gran mayoría de las chicas, incluyendo especialmente a Meiling. De inmediato la envidiaron. Un odio no justificado comenzó a crecer en ellas y fue agrandando cuando descubrieron lo perfecta que podía ser. Era buena en lenguaje, en música, en matemáticas, las ciencias y, en especial, los deportes. Sin ningún problema me podía hacer una competencia en las carreras" – Kari gritó desde el patio y los dos hermanos fijaron la mirada hacia afuera. Pero de inmediato se volvieron al ver que tan sólo le había caído un poco de helado en el vestido.

- Shaoran ¿Por qué siento que tu y Mei hicieron algo muy malo?

- Porque sí hicimos algo muy malo. Y muy tarde me percaté de lo caro que me saldría

- ¡Mamá¡Me ensucié el vestido! – Dijo Kari entrando por la puerta

- Lo sé, cariño. Si quieres ve a cambiarte de ropa.

- Está bien – La pequeña dejó el pote de helado en una mesa y salió corriendo. Shaoran se paró a dejar el helado en la nevera, volvió a botar la colilla del cigarro y comenzó a encender otro.

- ¿Podrías dejar de fumar? – Pidió Fanren

- Querida hermana: tengo en la cabeza la sensación de un hacha golpeándome constantemente y, pese a eso, lo único que quiero es volver a ahogarme en whiskey otra vez. Así que o me dejas fumar o me encadenas para que no vuelva a tocar alguna botella, al menos, hasta la noche – Resignada Fanren lo dejó

- ¿Y qué paso¿Qué paso con la chica? – Shaoran fijó la mirada por la ventana

- ¿Conoces el manotaje?

- Si. He escuchado mucho sobre… - Fanren se interrumpió y dirigió una mirada de consternación a su hermano - Ay, Dios. No me digas que… - Shaoran solamente le respondió la mirada de forma silenciosa - ¿Pero como pudieron?

- Si… Como pudieron – el humo del cigarro comenzó a llenar el lugar - Yo nunca me metía en esos pleitos, pero tampoco hacía nada. Lo que me deja como el más grande hijo de puta, sin ofender a nuestra madre, claro.

- ¿Y qué le hacían a esa pobre chica?

- Deberías preguntarle a Mei. Ella era la mayor responsable en crear artimañas. Muy creativa, si lo vemos del lado positivo. Creo que el rosario de cada día consistía en un paquete de insultos como desayuno, sean directos o irónicos, algunas veces un golpe o empujón, en una ocasión le machetearon el pelo y más de una vez rompieron o quemaron alguna de sus pertenencias. Mucho tiempo después descubrí que esos golpes producían en ella muchos moretones. Parece que era de piel muy delicada. Y después de ese infructuoso corte de pelo comenzó a usar el cabello corto. Y todo eso descontando las cosas de las que no me enteraba. No sé exactamente cuanto fue lo que sufrió – Fanren se levantó y abrió una ventana para que se despejara la cocina

- No puedo creerlo. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti.

- ¿Estás muy decepcionada? – Preguntó cautelosos Shaoran.

- Pero dices que tú nunca hiciste nada. ¿Nada de nada?

- Lo único que hacía era acompañarlos. Eran mis amigos, más que mal. Simplemente me quedaba a un lado actuando lo más frío posible ante las lágrimas y sollozos que producía la chica cuando la atacaban. Debo aceptar que al comienzo fue difícil, pero después llegué a convertirme en un insensible. Lo correcto debió haber detenido a los chicos y ayudarla. Pero ella no me importaba. Bueno, al menos no aun – Se corrigió al el mismo

- ¡Mamá¿Qué va haber de almuerzo? – Entró Kari a la cocina con un nuevo vestido

- Fanren, tú sabes que amo a tu hija. Pero si te vuelve a gritar "mamá" o vuelve a gritar cualquier otra cosa, me voy a ver tentado en amordazarla.

- Bueno, yo no te mande a que ayer tomarás – Dirigiéndose a su hija – No lo sé. Tal vez a tu tío se le ocurra algo. – El hombre tan sólo le dirigió una mirada próxima al odio, pero su voz salió sorprendentemente cálida

- Mmm… Si estuviera de humor te llevaría a un Restaurante. Pero creo que hoy cocinaré para ti. ¿Qué te parece, Kari?

- ¿Y de postre va haber…?

- Helado – Los dos adultos dijeron al unísono. Bien sabían el fanatismo de la pequeña por ese postre

* * *

- Tomoyo¿Dónde dejo esto? – Preguntó Sakura con unas cajas en las manos 

- Eso ya no servirá. Déjalo aparte para llevarlo después al garaje

- ¿Y esta ropa? – Preguntó Chiharu desde el otro lado

- Mmm…Déjalo en el armario

- Está bien

En el momento que Tomoyo les dijo que ordenaría su departamento, las chicas de inmediato decidieron acompañarla. No querían dejarla sola en ningún momento. Pero ni Sakura ni Chiharu se acordaron del calor que haría ese día. Y el levantar cajas y llevarlas de un lado a otro se estaba convirtiendo en un reverendo castigo para sus brazos.

- Bueno, acabo de llegar a mi límite de deshidratación. Iré a buscar jugo. ¿Alguien quiere?

- ¡Yo! – Dijeron las primas al mismo tiempo.

- Bien. No me extrañen – Y salió por la puerta

Las dos chicas siguieron trabajando. Hasta que Sakura quedo parada perdida en sus pensamientos

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Tomoyo al verla

- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que llegue

- ¿Si? No me imagino que

- Shaoran… ¿Qué hacía Shaoran en el velorio de tía Sonomi?

Tomoyo tan sólo la miró. Nos sabía como responder a esa pregunta. O tal vez no tenía respuesta. Sakura miraba a su prima no con enojo, sino con decepción.

- Ven, Saku. Sentémonos – Las dos se dirigieron silenciosas a un sofá – Tu sabes que siempre te he apoyado y que jamás te traicionaría¿Verdad? –Como única respuesta la otra chica asintió – Por lo que te ruego que logres perdonarme, porque no puedo decirte la verdad ni darte una buena explicación

- ¿No puedes decírme la verdad? – Sakura comenzaba a enojarse – Tu sabes lo que ese imbécil me hizo. Tomoyo, tan sólo quiero una explicación razonable a todo esto.

- Es que yo no me hice amiga de él porque quisiera, sino mi madre fue la que lo trajo a mi mundo.

- ¿Tía Sonomi? – Preguntó incrédula Sakura ¿Qué diablos tenia que ver su tía con él?

- Sí. Por mucho tiempo estuve enojada con mi madre. Pero al pasar un período comencé a escucharlo. No creí ni la mitad de lo que me dijo, pero me era difícil. Había una veracidad impresionante en sus ojos que no pude ignorar. Si quieres saber la verdad deberás preguntarle al mismo Shaoran. A mi no me corresponde.

A Sakura no le parecía justo. ¿Y hablar con Shaoran? Ni en sueños. Lo único que quería era pasar un tiempo con su prima y después volver a su casa. Volver a un hogar donde jamás la habían dañado como lo habían hecho en Tomoeda

- No hay nada que justifique a Shaoran del daño que me produjo. No hay nada que quiera escuchar de él.

- Lo sé. En tu posición estaría igual.

- Pero si yo te pidiera que ye alejaras de él ¿Lo harías? – Tomoyo sonrío ante esa sugerencia

- Me sería difícil, ya que he logrado tener una buena comunicación con él. Pero creo que sería Shaoran el que me exigiría que me alejara de él si su presencia te produce daño

- ¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando…?

- ¡Ya llegue con los jugos¡Y están bien fríos! – Entró a la pieza Chiharu con una bandeja y tres vasos. De inmediato ella sintió que el ambiente afable de hace un momento había cambiado

- Disculpen – De inmediato Sakura salió del lugar y paso al lado de Chiharu sin mirarla

- ¿Qué le pasa Tomoyo? – La amatista miraba hacia la dirección en la que su prima se había dirigido y después vio a su amiga

- Necesito tu ayuda. Ya me aburrí de que tantas cosas se mantengan ocultas. Y sé que tu me ayudarás – La otra chica asintió, dejó la bandeja en una mesa y se acercó al sofá.

* * *

- ¿Es mi idea o cada vez hace más calor? – Preguntó Fanren 

- No es tu idea. Hace calor – Respondió Shaoran

Los dos estaban sentados en unas sillas bajo una sombra. Fanren tomaba jugo bien frío y su hermano fumaba. Kari, por otro lado, después de haber botado una olla, haber mezclado la azúcar con la sal y haber roto un plato, se fue a dar una merecida siesta para una niña de 7 años. Así que los hermanos quedaron solos descansando de ese "pequeño" torbellino.

- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que aun no te preocupabas por ella? – Preguntó Fanren mirando hacia la casa

- ¿Qué no me preocupaba de qué?

- De la chica a la que molestaban. ¿Acaso después te comenzaste a preocupar?

- Bueno, hubo un factor que reincidió directamente en mi manera de verla. Un día supe que le gustaba

- ¡¿Qué tu qué¡Dios! Esa niña debió haber vivido un infierno.

- Supongo que así fue. Pero te juro que yo no sabía. ¿Cómo demonios se pudo haber enamorado de uno joven, amigo de los chicos que la molestaban, y que jamás la ayudó? Nunca lo entendí y lo sigo sin entender. Fue en ese momento que traté en detener a mis amigos

- Un poco tarde ¿No lo crees? –Shaoran hizo una mueca

- Obviamente, ellos no me tomaban en cuenta. Hasta ese día

"La molestaron, la empujaron y todo lo "normal". Pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención. No emitió ningún sollozo, ninguna lágrima y tan sólo se dejaba molestar. Su mirada estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos. Eso me tuvo intrigado todo ese día. Y fue tanta la curiosidad que la seguí camino a su casa. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde vivía, pero hacia donde caminaba no me parecía para nada un lugar para un hogar cálido y amoroso como me imaginaba que sería el de ella. Y tampoco nada me preparó para lo que vino.

"Esos momentos en mi mente son ahora como pequeños fragmentos en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que por unos minutos me despisté y la perdí de vista. La busqué un buen tiempo hasta que llegué a unos baños públicos. Y ahí estaba. Con la sangre de sus venas manchando el suelo"

- ¡¿Qué?! – Interrumpió Fanren. No creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- Si, trató de suicidarse – Volvió a botar la colilla de su cigarro, pero esta vez no prendió otro - ¿Sabes? Debió haber sido ese el único momento en mi vida en que no pensó, sólo actué. De inmediato la saqué de ese lugar y la cargué hasta llegar a un lugar más público. Tuve suerte de que un hombre que andaba de casualidad por ahí me ayudara. Porque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo si ella sobrevivía o no.

- Dios Santo… ¿Sobrevivió, no?

- Si, pero apenas. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde lo más probable es que hubiera muerto por desangramiento.

- Por eso no contestaste las llamadas esos dos días – Shaoran sonrió al recordar eso

- Es que estaba tan feliz de que aun hubiera estado viva que ir a emborracharme fue la primera cosa que se me cruzó por la cabeza para celebrar

- ¿Celebrar solo?

- Si y no. Es que después de ir al hospital fui a una fiesta. Y mientras mis amigos celebraban la renuncia de Takashi a su trabajo, yo celebraba el que su mayor enemiga estuviera aun viva

- Y por eso mamá te encontró borracho cuando llegó a Tomoeda. Ahora lo entiendo todo – Fanren se quedó mirando a su hermano por un rato y después abrió los ojos sorpresivamente – Oye… Siento que estas omitiendo algo de tu historia.

- No imagino que podría ser – Respondió Shaoran fingiendo desentendimiento

- No me mientas. Shaoran¡Tú te enamoraste de esa chica!

- ¿Te había dicho que odio tu capacidad para la adivinación?

- Esa es la verdadera razón por la que volviste a casa. No porque mamá te haya obligado

- Lo que aun me sigue convirtiendo en el mayor cobarde de todos. Fanren, tu no entiendes en la posición en la que me vía

- Creo que ahora sí estoy decepcionada de ti. Papá siempre dijo que lucháramos por lo que queríamos y por lo que encontrábamos justo. ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera le pediste una disculpa!

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Shaoran comenzó a elevar la voz – Yo era el mayor causante de todos sus sufrimientos. No Meiling. En este momento ella no me debe odiar, sino despreciar, que es mucho peor. ¡Yo soy el mayor culpable de toda esa tragedia porque sé que pude haberlo detenido!

Por un largo momento los dos se quedaron callados. Se olvidaron del calor y comenzaron a sentir un ambiente frío y oscuro.

- Sigue existiendo una incoherencia. Tú antes no te habías emborrachado ni habías sido necesario que me contaras tu historia para pasar "tu culpa". ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- Porque la volví a ver en el velorio. Y, créeme, está igual o más hermosa que antes. Lucía su cabello largo y sus ojos brillaban. Y me doy cuenta que todos estos años no han servido para nada. Sigo enamorado de ella y con mucha más culpa dentro.

- Debes estar viviendo un infierno por dentro, Shaoran

- Pero no me puedo quejar. Yo me lo busqué. Y ahora debo vivir con eso

- ¿El que ella haya querido suicidarse influenció en tu decisión de ser médico?

- Sí. Es una forma más de redimirme. Ayudo a cualquiera que necesite mi ayuda sin excepción. Ayudo como debía haberla ayudado en varios momentos a lo largo de esos años.

- ¿Y por qué ella estaba en el velorio de la mamá de Tomoyo?

- Porque Tomoyo es su prima

- ¡¿Perdón¿Y cómo es que Tomoyo es tu amiga cuando le hiciste tal cosa a un cercano de ella?

- Esa es una larga historia que en otro momento te contaré

- Dios, Shaoran. Realmente estás jodido

- Dime algo que no sepa – Contestó sarcástico el hombre

Los dos sintieron a Kari despertarse y se encaminaron a la casa

- ¿Ella sabe que la salvastes?

- No. Ya te dije. Apenas supe que ella estaría bien me fui a celebrar. La única que me vio en el hospital fue Sonomi.

- Supongo que por eso ella te comenzó a hablar¿No? - Shaoran asintió - ¿Y cómo se llama la chica? No me lo has dicho en todo tu relato

- Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

_Juro que originalmente iba a subir este capítulo mucho antes. Pero no sabía como escribir lo que estaba en mi imaginación ¬¬... Aunque no creo que me haya quedado muy mal este. Y escribí aproximadamente una página más de lo que habías escrito en el capítulo anterior ). Si tienen suerte, el próximo será más largo_

_Bueno, ahora ya saben los hechos desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. Que gran enrredo ¿No?. Ya pronto quiero que Sakura y Shao se enfrenten. Me entretendré escribiendo eso _xP

_Ah! No me podía acordar de los nombres de las hermanas de Shaoran, pero creo que Fanren era uno. Sino, bueno, tómenlo como la "hermana perdida". ¡Y Kari es total invención mía! Adoré escribir sobre ella. _

_Gracias por los reviews!_

dokuro: _Trataré de ir dubiendo los capítulos más seguidos, pero pronto se me viene la gira de estudios y después mis pruebas finales. Así que ten paciencia. Y estoy trabajando en que los capítulos sean más largos!!...Aunque no tanto..._

gabyhyatt: _Creo que ya sabes lo que hacía Shaoran con Tomoyo. Y claro que no les deseo ningún bien a los muy $"/&/&... Aunque me hace sentir mal que Mei siempre sea la mala. En el fondo me cae bien ese personaje. No sé que tan bien el karma hará su trabajo en este fic, pero no lo dejará todo fácil a estos personajes. O, al menos, eso intentaré._

Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore: _Si, muy malo fue lo que hizo Shaoran a Sakura. Pero, como acabas de leer, no todo es lo que parece.¡Y claro que Saku lo hará sufrir! En cierto modo, él ya está sufriendo.Y me gustó mucho la frace que escribistes "El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere" ¡Muy sabio!_

juchiz: _Jajajajaja... Cierto, Shao es muy lindo. Pero igual se mando sus embarradas. Aunque no sé si lo mataría. Creo que primero lo haría mi esclavo... Sería más entretenido (Y sádico!)_

_Prometo que trataré de subir el capítulo siguiente pronto. Pero si no actualizo de aquí al martes siguiente, significa que no lo haré hasta cuatro días, como mínimo. Es que me voy de gira con mi curso... xD... Al fin!_

_Good night and good luck!_


	4. Encuentros y desastres

Encuentros y desastres 

- Sakura¿En que diablos estabas pensando? – La retó Chiharu de la misma forma que lo haría a un niño pequeño

Ya llevaban una hora discutiendo y ninguna quería doblar el brazo. Chiharu no iba a permitir que un mugroso perro se quedara en el apartamento de Tomoyo y Sakura no quería dejarlo ir. Por otro lado, la amatista tan sólo sonreía viendo todo ese drama sentada en un rincón.

- Pero míralo. Si ni siquiera parece de calle. Aparte, yo me encargaré de él.

- ¡Pero antes me veré forzada a compartir con esa cosa!

- No es una cosa, es un perro.

- Da igual lo que sea. Me niego rotundamente a que se quede aquí – Chiharu cruzó las manos y miró a Tomoyo en busca de apoyo.

- Creo que deberíamos probar y ver como se porta. Si es tranquilo se queda, sino, lo regalaremos a alguien que pueda mantenerlo

No era una opción que satisficiera por completo a alguna de las chicas, pero era una tregua. Eso, y que la dueña del apartamento era la amatista y era ella la que debía decidir realmente si el perro se quedaba o no

- ¿Y cómo le vas a poner a la bola de pelos, Sakura? – Preguntó Chiharu

- Mmm… Creo que se llamará Yue

- ¿Qué? De ninguna forma. Ese es el nombre que tenía mi perro cuando era niña. Búscate otro

- En ese caso será Kero

- No es un mal nombre – Apuntó Tomoyo desde su posición

- Bueno, al menos no es muy largo

Por su parte, el ahora bautizado Kero, estaba placidamente acostado en las piernas de Sakura. Cuando la chica lo vio en el parque le fue imposible no traérselo consigo. Su pelaje dorado y bien cuidado le decía que partencia a alguien. Aunque también era difícil que se haya escapado porque era apenas un cachorro. Tal vez lo habían abandonado, pero ¿Quién sería capaz de botar a tan bonita cría? "Chiharu, sin duda alguna" pensó Sakura haciendo una mueca

- Entonces tendremos que comprarle comida – Dijo Tomoyo – Si quieren, iré a la tienda ahora mismo

- No, no lo harás – Contraatacó Sakura – Dije que yo me encargaría de Kero, y eso haré – La verdad es que la chica estaba preocupada por su prima y no quería que le pasara nada. Últimamente Tomoyo se veía muy débil y daba la sensación que se rompería. Lo más probable es que eso sea el resultado de la partida de su madre.

- Está bien. No sabía que te tomaras tus responsabilidades tan a pecho.

- En este caso lo hago. ¿Puedes encargarte de Kero mientras no estoy?

- Claro – Sakura le paso el bulto a Tomoyo. Después tomó su bolso, se despidió y salió por la puerta dejando a las otras dos solas

- No puedo creer que no me hayas apoyado – Murmuró Chiharu a la amatista

- Tómalo como un presentimiento. Creo que nos ayudará

- ¿Si? No me digas – dijo irónica - ¿Y cómo nos ayudaría?

- No sé – Tomoyo comenzó a acariciar a Kero – Pero creo que ya es hora de que comience nuestro plan

- Si Sakura nos descubre, nos mata.

- No sólo ella, sino él también

- Yo creo que él debería agradecernos, le vamos a hacer un favor

- Es demasiado testarudo para aceptar eso.

- ¿Y que tan pronto comenzaremos con toda esta actuación?

- ¿Qué tan pronto es ahora para ti? – Tomoyo levantó una ceja esperando escuchar una respuesta favorable por parte de su amiga. Chiharu simplemente rodó sus ojos

- Sé que terminaré arrepintiéndome, pero que más da – Dijo con fastidio

De inmediato Tomoyo se paró con una sonrisa. Sabía que disfrutaría esto. Pero temía los resultados ya que demasiado había en la balanza y muchos saldrían heridos. Pero si no es ahora¿Cuándo?

* * *

Shaoran sabía que las personas podían pasar por un mal momento. En su mundo, eso era de lo más normal. Pero¿Una semana completa, comenzando la segunda? Eso le era nuevo. Primero, no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol en los últimos días (Su sentido profesional y, principalmente, su hermana se lo habían impedido), segundo, había tenido que dar las respectivas explicaciones a su madre por su "ausencia". Realmente le fue horrible. Aun no sabía como es que su madre no había viajado directamente de Hong Kong para retarle personalmente. "¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de esa oportunidad y de cómo sufrí al verte borracho y tirado en el suelo en esa casa desconocida? Sabes perfectamente que te exigí que siempre me mantuvieras informada de todo en tu vida ¡Realmente me preocupastes!..." Bla, bla, bla. Cómo si el no fuera lo bastante grandecito para cuidarse. Pero no era capaz de negarle ese gusto a su madre. Al menos, no aun. Y tercero, y el que más lo estaba fastidiando ahora, era que su "adorable" sobrina había perdido en el parque el perro que acababa de regalarle y ahora lo obligaba a que la ayudara a buscarlo. 

- Kari¿Segura que lo perdiste por aquí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Lo sé. Tan sólo me distraje unos segundos.

- Eso lo podría poner en duda… - Dijo Shaoran cruzando los brazos

- ¡Tío! – reclamo la chica furiosa

- Podría apostar mi linda cabezota a que ni siquiera le pusiste nombre – A esta afirmación la chica se sonrojo – Eso me parecía

- Pero le iba a poner pronto uno. Aunque no sabía cual.

- Como vamos creo que no le pondrás ninguno

- No sea pesimista, tío. Siempre me dice eso papá

- Bueno, si yo estuviera casado con Fanren, el optimismo me sería necesario para aguantarla – Dijo pensativo

- ¡Escuche eso! Se lo diré a mi madre.

- ¿Me vas a acusar con tu madre cuando tú perdiste en menos de una hora el regalo que te di?

- Está bien, está bien. En ese caso tú me perdonas lo de mi regalo y yo no digo nada.

- Kari, creo que mi regalo vale mucho más que eso – En eso tenía razón. El perro en cuestión era muy fino y le había salido un dineral. Pero como su sobrina quería ese y había insistido como loca en obtenerlo, se lo había dado.

- ¿Me podrás perdonar? – Dijo la chica luciendo arrepentida

- Sabes que sí

- ¿Entonces, me podrías comprar otro? – la chica comenzó a saltar entusiasmada alrededor de él

- ¡Claro que no!

- Buh…

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que si se descuidaba un segundo su sobrina, literalmente, lo jodería en el momento menos pensado con algo. Era demasiado inteligente y suspicaz para su gusto. Realmente no sabía como su hermana la controlaba "Pero si ella es igual que tú cuando eras un niño" Le había dicho Fanren en una ocasión. Si, seguro. Si hubiera sido así jamás se hubiera metido en tantos problemas.

- ¿Cuánto puede costar encontrar un perro igual de brillante que el sol? – Preguntó más para sí Kari – Debería destacar entre tanto verde

Él igual se había preguntado eso. Pero era un muy bonito perro y mucha gente pasaba por el parque. Quizás alguien se lo había llevado con el. "Y más le vale que lo cuide por todo lo que me costo…" En eso sonó su celular. Lo sacó y reconoció el número de teléfono de Tomoyo

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Shaoran Li, no?_ – Contestó la voz. Se extraño con la pregunta. La que llamaba definitivamente no era Tomoyo

- Sí. ¿Quién es?

_- Soy Chiharu. No sé si te acuerdas de mí._

- Claro – Comenzó a extrañarse

_- Diculpame¿Estás muy ocupado? _

- Un poco – Contestó mirando a su sobrina correr a través de unos arbustos

_- Es qué sé que eres el médico personal de Tomoyo y ella ha sufrido una decaída_

- ¿Qué? – "¿Tomoyo sufrío una decaída? Y ¿Desde cuando ella sufre eso?"

_- Sí. Ha estado muy débil en las últimas semanas y hace unos minutos se ha desmayado. Ha estado así desde el funeral._ – Eso si tenía sentido para Shaoran. Una depresión por la muerte de su única familia si era capaz de derrumbar a su amiga

- Voy de inmediato. ¿Está en su apartamento, no?

_- Sí_.

- Bien, pero deberé llevar compañía.

_- ¿Compañía?_

- Si, mi sobrina. ¿No molesta, verdad?

_- No. ¿Podrías apurarte?_

- Claro. Mientras tanto que Tomoyo esté acostada y sus piernas estén levantadas más arriba de su cabeza. Desabrocha cualquier ropa ajustada y que el lugar donde esté sea ventilado.

_- Bien. _

- Nos vemos en unos minutos – Y cortó la comunicación. Buscó a Kari y la encontró tratando de subir a un árbol

- ¡Kari! Nos vamos

- ¿Qué? Pero tío¿Y mi perro?

- Una amiga se ha desmayado. Debo ir a verla

- Está bien – Dijo resignada la chica

Shaoran se estaba preocupando mientras iba a la casa de Tomoyo. No por la enferma, sino por la prima de ésta. No sabía si aun estaría en Tomoeda, pero si así era, no tenía idea de cómo se darían las cosas. "Más le vale que esto no sea una de los geniales planes de Tomoyo…"

* * *

Ya iba llegando al supermercado. Le estaba haciendo bien esa caminata aunque sabía que le costaría llevar toda la mercadería de vuelta a casa sola. Da igual, ya se las ingeniaría. De repente sintió que le vibraba el trasero 

- Pero qué diablos…

A los segundos se tranquilizó. Tan sólo era su celular. El problema es que nunca se había acostumbrado a usarlo. Por tanto, siempre que vibraba o sonaba le era inevitable no asustarse o que su ritmo cardiaco no aumentara. Era Chiharu

- ¿Qué pasa?

_- Vuelve a casa de inmediato. Tomoyo se desmayó_

- ¡¿Qué?!

_- Si. Sucedió al poco tiempo de que salieras. Ya llamé a su médico, pero no te asombres cuando lo veas, porque es…_

- ¡Pero cómo está! - Sakura ni siquiera había escuchado lo último. Aun estaba procesando la información de que su prima se había desmayado.

_- Bien, o sea, ya me dieron indicaciones de lo que debía hacer…_

- Voy de inmediato – Cortó la llamada y regresó a casa corriendo. No podía creer que justo en el momento en que su prima más la necesitaba se le había ocurrido salir. "Menos mal que no la deje ir a comprar…"

Corrió lo más rápido que le dejaron sus piernas. Y después de haber evadido a unos niños jugar, haber empujado a un señor, esquivado magistralmente dos autos y haber hecho caso omiso de tres semáforos, logró llegar al apartamento. Comenzó a sacar las llaves para entrar pero se percató que había mucho ruido dentro. Abrió la puerta y fue como si un torbellino pasara. Era Kero seguido de una linda niña.

- ¿Chiharu?... – Siguió la misma dirección a la que iba la pequeña y llegó a la cocina. Estaba comenzando a sentir que había entrado a la casa equivocada. Aunque era difícil, ya que las llaves abrieron la puerta – Chiharu¿Estás aquí?

- ¡Kari, deja al maldito perro! – Escucho la voz de un hombre. Cuando lo voy sintió que todo a su alrededor se congelaba

Bajo el mismo techo en el que ella estaba se encontraba a la última persona que quería ver en cualquier tipo de circunstancia. Empero, fue más raro ver la situación en la que se encontraba. Trataba de detener a la misma chica que perseguía a Kero desde un lado, mientras que Chiharu lo ayudaba del otro. Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues el cachorro corrió al patio y a la pequeña no le costó nada en seguirlo y esquivar a los adultos.

Kari, como parecía que se llamaba, era definitivamente singular. Lo más probable es que era de origen chino, por la ropa y las facciones de su cara. He increíblemente se parecía mucho a Shaoran "No será su hija¿Verdad?" Sintió una punzada en el pecho

- ¡Dijistes que traerías a tu sobrina, no a un torbellino!

- ¡No me culpes a mí! Yo no la hice. ¿Y como iba a saber que justamente el perro que ella había perdido hoy estaría aquí?

- ¡Mira! Ahí vuelve. Tratemos de atajarla

- ¿Tienes algo por aquí que pueda servir para…? – Se dio vuelta y de inmediato guardó silencio

Lo más probable es que ese cruce de miradas tan sólo haya durado segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de cortar el contacto visual. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir algo. En ese momento Kari y el perro pasaron al lado del hombre y entraron a la casa de nuevo

- ¡Shaoran! No la detuviste – gritó Chiharu

- ¿Qué? - Se volvió y se acordó de su sobrina – ¡Ah, Mierda! - Volvieron a verse fijamente por otro incómodo par de segundos. De repente los tres escucharon un fuerte ruido que lo más probable hubiera sido producto del destrozo de algo. Chiharu estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y bien lo pudieron percibir los otros dos. En ese momento Shaoran quebró el silencio – Me aburrí. Tendremos que usar artillería pesada – Dijo esto sin apartar su mirada de Sakura - ¿Tienen helado?

Las otras dos chicas se miraron interrogativas

* * *

- Entonces, te gusta mucho el helado¿No? – Preguntó Sakura. La pequeña asintió mientras comía afanosamente su helado. Kero estaba dormido en una silla al aldo de la mesa – Y ¿ese es tu perrito? 

- Sí. Mi tío me lo compró hoy en la mañana, y mientras veía un nido arriba en un árbol en el parque, se me perdió. Tú lo encontraste¿No?

- Si. En el parque, justamente.

- Siempre he querido una mascota, pero en mi casa no me lo permiten. Así que quedamos en el trato que mi tío me lo cuidaría y cuando viniera a visitarlo yo podría jugar con él. ¿Buena idea, verdad?

- Muy inteligente – Sakura se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la chica

- ¿Verdad que es la cosa más bonita del mundo? Pero era muy caro y mi tío no estaba muy seguro si comprármelo o no. Hubieras visto su cara cuando dije que lo había perdido en menos de un día. Me puse muy triste, en especial al ver la decepción en los ojos de mi tío. ¡Ni si quiera le había puesto nombre!

- Yo le había puesto Kero

- ¿Kero? Mmm… No se me hubiera ocurrido. ¿Puedo dejarle ese nombre?

- Claro. Sería un honor

- Bien, el nombre esta listo. Te gusta tu nombre¿Verdad, Kero? – Alargó la mano para acariciar al cachorro – Ahora tan sólo me falta comprarle sus cosas

- Si quieres yo te acompaño – Se ofreció la mujer

- ¿Si? – Los ojos de Kari se abrieron mucho de felicidad - ¡Qué bien! Así no molesto a mi tío. Es que me ha cuidado todo el día porque mamá fue a ver a una tía lejana, o algo así

Kari no paraba de hablar mientras que Sakura la escuchaba. Pero la mujer también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Shaoran Li, afectuoso tío y médico? No se lo había imaginado. Y se veía a lo lejos que la pequeña realmente lo quería.

Cuando lo vio en la cocina el nerviosismo la paralizó. Dios, era tan lindo. Era uno de los hombres más deseable que había visto. En ese mismo momento el odio desmesurado que le tenía se había ido a la misma mierda. En ese instante le hubiera encantado estar entre sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente. "Soy una débil… Una verdadera masoquista" Pero ¿Quién era capaz de no derretirse ante esa poderosa y misteriosa mirada? Shaoran invitaba sin darse cuenta a gozos y oscuros placeres. No era justo… ¿Por qué ella?

- Pero tendré que preguntarle a mi tío. Iré ahora – Se paró y salió corriendo a la pieza de Tomoyo

- ¡No, debe estar ocupado! – Y la siguió "Realmente es una niña impulsiva"

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Después de haber controlado a su sobrina, Shaoran se predispuso a atender a la enferma. Aunque no estaba muy apurado. En especial después de haber analizado la situación.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Chiharu tranquilamente lo hizo pasar a la casa y con una calma impresionante le contó los hechos. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se comporta tan relajadamente en una situación donde su amiga se ha desmayado? Nadie. La pregunta ahora era¿Qué diablos estaban tramando estas dos chicas? No tenía idea, pero pensaba averiguarlo

Chiharu lo guió hasta la pieza y tocó la puerta. Esa era otra incoherencia más en esta historia. ¿No que Tomoyo está desmayada? Abrió la puerta y pasaron. Hay estaba tendida la amatista, aunque había algo en su expresión que más demostraba diversión que inconciencia

- ¿Seguiste todas mis indicaciones?

- Si, todas – "Si, seguro" Si ellas iban a jugar, él también

- ¿Ayudó?

- Claro. Por un momento volvió a la conciencia - "Ya¿Y cómo diablo transportaste a Tomoyo hasta su cama sin ayuda?" Shaoran estaba pensando seriamente en darle clases de mentira a su amiga para una próxima oportunidad

- Bien. En ese caso ¿Puedes dejarnos solos para que pueda analizarla?

- Está bien – Y apresuradamente salió de la habitación

Shaoran contempló a la amatista unos segundos preguntándose como enfrentarla o cuanto demoraría en "volver a la conciencia". Después de unos minutos se aburrió

- ¿Y cuánto se suponde que tengo que esperar hasta que te despiertes? – La chica de inmediato comenzó a reír y se sentó en la cama

- Sabía que existían demasiadas incoherencias en mi plan. Pero deberás disculparme, se me ocurrió en tres minutos.

- De verdad crees que saqué mi licencia de medicina en un bingo¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! Nunca he creído eso

- ¿No? Y se podría saber ¿Para qué demonios me llamastes? – Shaoran cruzó sus brazos - ¿Querías demostrar algo a alguien o, simplemente, quería jugar a mi costa?

- Viste a Sakura¿No? – Shaoran achicó sus ojos de una forma suspicaz

- Sí. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

- Mucho. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que hicieras

- ¿Y para qué? De esa forma no arreglarás las cosas entre nosotros

- No, pero de algo servirá. ¿Cómo la encontraste? – Shaoran no demoró mucho en responder eso

- Cómo la mujer más hermosa del mundo – Y se acercó a la cama para contarle todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que había vivido al ver a Sakura

Pasaron un buen rato así. Shaoran al verla simplemente se congeló. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Era como una adolescente en su primera cita. Si su hermana hubiera estado en ese momento presenciando todo eso, haría chistes a costa de suya por varios meses.

- Aun la quieres¿No?

- Siempre la he querido

- Yo pensé que cuando tuviste esa novia hace unos años atrás habías olvidado a mi prima

- No, pero traté – Repentinamente se puso serio – Tomoyo¿Sakura tiene novio o algo parecido?

- No que yo sepa. ¿Sería muy horrible?

- Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. Ella sería feliz y yo un desgraciado.

- Adoro tu optimismo – Dijo irónica la amatista

- Gracias, yo igual - En eso escucharon unos pasos apresurados subir las escaleras – esa debe ser Kari. Algo querrá

De repente la pequeña abrío la puerta y se tiró a los brazos de su tío

- ¡Tío! Sakura ya le puso nombre a mi perro. Se llama Kero ¿Bonito, verdad?

- Ah… Claro – A veces, Kari realmente lo llegaba a desconcertar

- Y dijo que ella podía acompañarme ahora a comprar las cosas que Kero necesitaría

- ¿No estarías molestándola?

- Yo me ofrecí – Provino una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Ahí estaba Sakura con un aspecto algo nervioso

- ¿No te hace problema? – La chica negó con la cabeza – en ese caso creo que puedes ir, Kari

- ¡Si! Vamos a comprarle hartas cosas a Kero¿Verdad? – Sakura le sonrió

- Claro que sí

- Toma mi tarjeta de crédito – Shaoran le pasó a Kari el pequeño pedazo de plástico – Si gastas más de lo necesario, lo sabre – la amenazó – Y ni se te ocurra comprar otra mascota

- Yo me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes – Dijo Sakura

- ¡Gracias tío! Te quiero mucho – y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla

- Yo ya estaré en mi casa. Me llamas cuando llegues para venir a buscarte

- Si quieres la voy a dejar – Interrumpió la ojiverde desde la puerta

- ¿No será mucha molestia?

- No, para nada

- Está bien. Por mientras yo me llevaré a Kero

- ¡Vamos Sakura! – Kari corrió donde la mujer y la empujó para que bajaran.

Volvieron a quedar solos Tomoyo y Shaoran y por un momento los dos guardaron silencio

- A que cuando Sakura llegue a tu casa te comportarás de la forma más estúpida – Dijo Tomoyo más pensativa que burlista

- Cállate – Shaoran se tiró a la cama y se puso un cojín en la cara

* * *

_Dios, estoy apuradísmima!!! Pero aquí esta el capítulo. Lo siento por no hacerlo tan largo, pero sino lo hubiera subido la semana entrante. Y si hay faltas de ortografía, Lo siento!!...No lo he revisado bien_

_Disfrútenlo!!_

_Cuando pueda dejaré las respuestas de los reviews!!_

_Good night and good luck!_


	5. Una noche de borrachera

_Como de seguro ya leyeron el título, se darán cuenta que en este capítulo habrá alcohol, mareos y perdidas de memoria. Y, en especial, a un personaje hablando muy mal. Así que, como ayuda, si no saben que palabra es la que está escrita, tan sólo cambié las "r" por "d" y las "s" por "z". Aunque a veces no (Creo). Espero que no sea tan indescifrable. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

**

**Una noche de borrachera**

Ya iban a ser las diez, por lo que Chiharu y Tomoyo tomaron sus chaquetas

- Lo más probable es que volvamos mañana temprano. ¿Segura que no necesitas alguna cosa o lo que te plazca, Sakura? – Preguntó Tomoyo a su prima

"Tal vez que para la próxima me incluyan en sus planes" pensó picada. No podía creer que sus dos mejores amigas hayan planeado ir a una fiesta y no la hayan invitado. Lo habían arreglado mientras ella pasaba la tarde con Kari y al regresar le habían dado la noticia. "¿Qué mejor forma de pasar un sábado por la noche?"

- ¿Y no se supone que te habías desmayado hoy?

- Supongo que Shaoran es un muy buen doctor – respondió simplemente la amatista mientras se miraba en el espejo

- Pero debió de haberte dado indicaciones o algo

- Sí, que me relajara. – Se paso los dedos por su larga cabellera – Y eso es lo que voy hacer

"¿Se verá muy feo colarse?" Las chicas ni siquiera le habían ofrecido o insinuado si ella quería ir. No es que fuera de vital importancia, pero no quería pasar sola la noche.

- ¡Vamos Tomoyo! La fiesta es a las once. Aun nos queda una hora de viaje.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió la aludida

- ¿Una hora de viaje? Está un poco lejos su fiesta – Replicó Sakura

- Es cierto. Pero las mejores fiestas se dan ahí – Se dio vuelta luciendo un hermoso atuendo acorde a la ocasión que remarcaba toda su figura. Al contrario de su prima, que usaba unas calzas y una camisa inmensa que le llegaba hasta los muslos. - ¡Te cuidas! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta

- Seguramente mañana nos veremos, Saku – Se despidió a su vez Chiharu, salió a la calle y cerro la puerta

Sakura puedo sentir el auto partir y alejarse. ¿Y qué diablos haría ahora? No tenía ningún plan y quedarse en el sofá viendo tele mientras comía ya no le apetecía tanto. En especial después de una tarde tan vital como lo que vivió.

Kari era toda una caja de sorpresas. Aventurera, sensible, curiosa y única. Si llegara a tener una hija, le encantaría que fuera así. Sin miedos y con una sonrisa al frente. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar una tarde así de entretenida y tranquila. Hasta que llegó el momento de devolverla a su casa

Lo nervios volvieron a ser presa de ella y mientras más se acercaba, más ganas tenía de correr o huir muy lejos. Kari le mostraba el camino, pero ella sólo pensaba en él. Aunque, cuando llegaron, se quedó asombrada por unos segundos. Su casa, pese a ser grande, se veía realmente acogedora. De ladrillo y madera pintada azul con un amplio jardín, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad rodeando el bosque. Lo más probable es que desde su patio se pueda ver los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la parte oeste de la ciudad. Ella, ni en una vida, podría costearse una casa de esas características. Pero recordó que Shaoran era médico y que provenía de una familia con dinero.

- Espero que mamá haya ya regresado. Fue a ver una tía lejana, o algo así, y ya es tarde. No quiero que mi tío este solo – Le había dicho preocupada la pequeña. Ante esto Sakura sonrió

- Creo que tu tío es lo bastante grande para cuidarse solo, Kari. Todo un hombre – Bien sabía ella que era todo un hombre. Y uno demasiado guapo para su propio bien

- Es que siempre ha estado sólo. Mamá me dijo que se había viajado desde Hong Kong a Japón cuando era muy pequeño. Y que desde ese momento jamás volvió a su casa. Aunque creo que estuvo un tiempo de vuelta, pero después regresó.

- ¿Y no tiene una novia o algo así? – "¿Y a ti que te importa?" Pensó, y trató de cambiar la pregunta. Pero Kari fue más rápida

- Sí – Cuando ella escuchó eso casi se larga a llorar en ese mismo instante. Esa corta respuesta le había dolido y calado profundo en su ser – Pero fue hace tiempo – Sakura estuvo a punte de pegarle, de no ser porque era un niña de siete años – Nunca la conocí, pero no creo que haya sido algo muy importante para mi tío. No sé como explicártelo

Le hubiera encantado que hubiera podido, porque se quedo todo lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta la casa de Shaoran con la curiosidad. Tanto, que ni se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa. Kari de inmediato comenzó a tocar el timbre varias veces, como jugando, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio a la persona que abrió la puerta

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con los timbres, Kari? – Dijo una hermosa mujer con los brazos en forma de jarra y un ceño en la frente

- Lo siento, mamá – La pequeña puso una cara frustrada

- Tienes suerte de que Shaoran no se enoje, porque yo en sus zapatos estaría loca – De repente levantó su mirada y vio a Sakura – ¡Oh! Disculpeme, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia – Levantó su mano – Fanren Li, la madre de Kari. ¿Quieres pasar? - Hizo un ademán con la mano

- Oh, no. Tan sólo venía a dejar a Kari. Ya es tarde – Dijo rápidamente, actuando algo atontada

- ¡Vamos, Sakura! Seguro que mamá tiene algo rico en la cocina – Dijo la pequeña tomando la mano de la mujer para hacerla entrar

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó Fanren – ¿No será Sakura Kinomoto, verdad?

- Sí¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Conozco a tu prima – Y levantó una ceja como no creyéndosela

- ¿Pero nos volveremos a ver? – Preguntó Kari a Sakura

- Claro, cuando quieras. Fue un placer hacer las compras para Kero contigo

La verdad es que no sabía si la volvería a ver. La había adorado en poco tiempo, pero no se le olvidaba de quien era sobrina. Tuvo suerte que al dejarla en su casa no se haya encontrado con él. Aunque no podía negar que en sí había una pequeña milésima de _decepción _

- Mierda, sácatelo de la cabeza – Sakura se tiró al sofá tratando de hacerle caso a la razón. Pero, como en casi cualquier mujer, el corazón tenía demasiada importancia para ella.

Esto no le estaba haciendo bien. Y no podía creer que con tan sólo volver a ver a Shaoran todos esos antiguos sentimientos, los buenos y los malos que hace tanto tiempo había enterrado, hayan vuelto a la luz. ¿Es que acaso no había aprendido la lección?

Para que andaba con rodeos. Shaoran jamás se fijaría en ella. No lo había hecho antes y menos lo haría ahora cuando era el tipo de hombres que podría tener cualquier mujer. _Incluyéndola._ Era justamente en estos momentos cuando las ganas de una buena cerveza se le venía de antojo. Esa era una mala costumbre que había copiado de su hermano. La pregunta era ¿Dónde diablos encontraría algo con alcohol en este apartamento?

Resignada, se fue a la cocina a cocinarse algún bocadillo. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó unos huevos y leche. También, desde la alacena que estaba arriba de su cabeza, sacó unas galletas y cereales. Sabía que esas cosas le pertenecían a Chiharu, pero que se vaya al demonio. ¿No quisieron dejarla sola para ir a una fiesta? El que ella se comiera todas las cosas deliciosas de la casa, pese a que sean ajenas a ella, era un buen trueque.

Sentía llover fuertemente afuera, mientras que el viento azotaba el edificio. Comenzó a preocuparse por sus amigas y si les pudiera pasar algo en su trayecto. Podría estar enojada, pero no tanto como para no inquietarse por ellas. Echó aceite en una sartén, sacó un pote para verter su leche y abrió el paquete de galletas. Estuvo en eso un para de minutos hasta que sintió un fuerte ruido. Entonces se cortó la luz.

"Excelente" Pensó irónica. Simplemente no podía ser mejor su suerte. Lo bueno es que sabía como dar solución a ese problema. Sino lo lograba, siempre podría llamar al conserje para que le diera una mano. Y mejor se apuraba, pues la oscuridad no era exactamente algo que la tranquilizara.

Se dirigió hasta una puerta que estaba la mayoría del tiempo cerrada, por lo que le costó abrirla. Cuando lo logró encontró los botones que controlaban el voltaje de electricidad a su derecha. Los levantó y la luz volvió. Cuando se disponía a salir algo le llamó la atención. ¿Botellas? Se acercó y descubrió lo que en ese momento consideró un regalo de los dioses. Su cara se iluminó completamente. Había encontrado dos botellas de vino y una de whiskey

* * *

"¿El no poder estar parada derechamente será una mala señal?" Porque si así lo era, debía comenzar a tomarle atención. Ya se había bebido una botella de vino y estaba apunto de terminar el segundo. Pero las ganas de seguir ahogándose en alcohol aun no acababan. 

Al momento de sentir el teléfono sonar, trató de relajarse y bajar su euforia. Se paró del sofá en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió al aparato que sonaba constantemente y que comenzaba a darle un gran dolor de cabeza. Levantó el auricular aunque antes respiró profundamente.

- ¿Si?

_- ¿Sakura? He estado tratando de llamarte a tu celular pero no contestas. ¿Dónde lo dejastes?_ - Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto su "aparatito vibrador" desde la tarde.

- ¿La verdad? No tengo idea.

_- Sakura¿Estás borracha?_ – Tomoyo si que tenía un sexto sentido. ¿Cómo diablos lo había sabido tan rápido la "oscura" verdad cuando Sakura estaba tratando de sonar lo más normal posible? Ahora necesitaba un plan B. Y uno rápido

- ¡Claro! O sea, salí con esta fuerte lluvia, fui a comprar vino y ahora me estoy emborrachando como nunca ¿Cómo pudiste adivinarlo? – Preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad

_- Oh, tienes razón. En todo caso, llamaba para saber si estabas bien_

- No puedo creerlo, estas preocupada por mi – Sakura dijo sonando incrédula

_- Tomaré eso como que estas bien. Y debes encontrar tu celular – _Alguien tocó la puerta y la chica se dirigió a ella. La abrió y agradeció estar "algo" borracha. Porque sino, no hubiera tenido ninguna pizca de valentía para seguir en pie. Y, principalmente, porque ver a Shaoran Li totalmente empapado con su ropa ajustándose a su cuerpo era suficiente para noquear a cualquier mujer

- Claro, lo buscaré – Bajó su mirada y vio como el hombre sacaba un aparato pequeño y negro de su bolsillo para ver si estaba mojado. De inmediato lo reconoció – ¡Oh! Ya lo encontré. Y estaré bien, no te preocupes – "Claro, si sobrevives esto"

Cortó la llamada y se quedo mirando al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta

- Pasa – Lo invitó Sakura. "Realmente el vino ayuda a sobrellevar las cosas"

- Tan sólo venía a dejarte tu celular. Lo encontré en la mochila de Kari mientras sonaba. Supongo que se te quedó ahí por accidente

- Estoy sola y no muerdo. Aparte, estas totalmente empapado – Señalo la chica. Shaoran realmente estaba extrañado. En ese momento sintió el olor a alcohol

- ¿Estás borracha?

- Mmm… Creo que no. Pero dame unos minutos más y lo estaré – Comenzó a caminar hasta el sofá para tomar la última copa de vino que le quedaba sin esperar a que el hombre entrara. Pero él entró y cerró la puerta. Al acercarse, Sakura se percató que la miraba con un dejo de preocupación - ¿Raro verme tomando?

- Un poco – Dijo Shaoran levantando una ceja

- No soy partidaria de que las cosas cambian con el tiempo, pero algunas sí se pueden modificar

- ¿Ah, si? Podrías darme un ejemplo, quizás

- Tú prima. Estoy segura de que Meiling jamás cambiará – No lo dijo con una intención de lastimarlo. Más bien, dijo lo que para ella era verdad

- No lo sé – Respondió indiferente el hombre – No la he visto desde hace mucho

- Oh – Y al seco se tomó lo que le quedaba de vino

- No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Cuánto has bebido? – Sakura tan sólo indicó las dos botellas vacías - ¿Y estás sola?

- ¿Patético, no? Mis dos mejores amigas se fueron a una fiesta y me dejaron aquí botada. Pero no es algo nuevo en mi vida. La gente tiende a dejarme sola

Si antes estaba incómodo, Shaoran ahora lo estaba más. Ella, de forma indirecta, estaba reluciendo todo su pasado. Y el no tenía cara para detenerla

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya – Shaoran comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta

- ¡No, no! – Se levantó y lo tomó del brazo – Aun me queda una botella de whiskey. Quédate a tomarla conmigo – El hombre se quedó mirándola un tiempo, pero al final regresó al sillón

En aproximadamente una hora no quedó rastro de del líquido amarillo. Shaoran siempre había sido bueno soportando el alcohol, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su acompañante. Sabía que tuvo que haberla detenido cuando pudo, pero ¿Sakura Kinomoto invitándolo a tomar algo? No podía rechazarlo. Lo más probable es que eso sea lo más cercano que lleguen a estar

- Así que edes médico¿No? – Preguntó una borracha Sakura

- Si –

- ¿Y pod qué?

- Porque me agrada ayudar a la gente

- ¡Wow! Me azombdaz ¡Un aplauzo pada Shoadan Li! – Dijo la chica como dirigiéndose a un público imaginario

- Cuidado, te vas a caer – trató de bajarla del sofá

- No tienez ni idea de lo feliz que me hace el ved que al fin te llegó el instinto de ayuda. Un poco tade pada mi, pedo…

- Sakura, sé que no fui exactamente el mejor de los compañeros…

- ¿El mejod? No, no lo fuiztez, pedo tampoco el peod. Tú pdima eda peod. Junto con tu otdo pad de amigoz

- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que pudiéramos hablar de esto, pero en ese momento sería mejor que estuvieras sobria

- ¡Pedo zi eztoy sobdia! Tan zólo un poco madiada

- Si vamos hablar del pasado, quiero que lo recuerdes

- ¿Y qué quiedez que decuede? Dime Shaodan ¿Qué poddías decidme que haga cambiad laz cozas?

- No mucho, pero hay cosas que me encantaría aclararte

- Habed… - Puso una mano en su cara y poniendo una postura de pensamiento - ¿Alguna vez me ayudazte cuando tuz amigoz me dejaban llodando?

- No

- ¿Alguna vez me loz detuvistez pada que dejadan de golpedme?

- Sabes que no estuve en muchas de esas ocasiones, y cuando estaba ellos los paraba

- Ciedto, ciedto… Tienez un punto a favod. ¿Alguna vez te pdocupaztez pod zabed zi eztaba bien? – La verdad era que sí, pero en esa oportunidad ella había tratado de suicidarse. Y él la había salvado. Sin embargo él no quería que ella supiera eso

- No – Dijo finalmente

- Ezo zedía doz de tdez. Cdeo que no hay nada que hagaz o digaz que cambie mi padeced zobde loz hechoz

- Lo sé. Pero me encantaría poder disculparme

- Muy tadde. Ya no me intedeza. Pedo gdazias pod el intento

- Sakura, por favor…

- ¿Zabez? Hay algo que nunca dealmente supe. Meiling decía que zí, pedo jamás te lo pdegunté. ¿Tu zabíaz que tu me guztabaz? – Esa pregunta le había caído a él como un balde de agua fría

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Zí? – Preguntó Sakura con unas cuantas lágrimas acoplándose en sus ojos y mucho asombro - ¿Lo zabíaz y nunca hiciztez nada?

- Escuchame, yo no lo supe hasta…

- Zal de ezta caza – Dijo autoritaria la chica. El chico parpadeo al escuchar tanta determinación en la voz

- Dejame explicarte… - Volvió a tratar el hombre. No podía negar que sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, pero fue al final, no al comienzo. Quería explicarle que cuando lo supo trató de detener a sus amigos fervientemente, y que ellos no le escucharon. Pero ¿De verdad esperaba que le creyera?

- ¡Zal de la caza! – Gritó esta vez

Él la miró profundamente unos segundos y ella no podía sentir más dolor en su interior. Finalmente él salió por la puerta y Sakura se acurrucó en el sofá. "Él lo sabía… Siempre lo supo…"

* * *

Había tenido malas mañanas, pero esta era, por mucho, la peor. Sentía su cabeza pesada y sensible. Y su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido por la mala posición en la que se había dormido. 

No podía recordar nada. Y al ver las botellas vacías sobre la mesa de inmediato se paró, sin poder reprimir una mueca, y fue a tirar la "evidencia" a la basura. Se mojó la cara y trató de hacer memoria, pero nada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – murmuró para si

Hasta que comenzó a tener visiones. Primero eran borrosas, pero después se volvieron más nítidas. Ella cocinándose algo, arreglando la luz, encontrando unas botellas de vino y whiskey, bebiendo en el sofá, contestando el teléfono, abriendo la puerta, hablando con alguien, echando a esa persona de la casa… ¿Y quién diablos era ese alguien? No podía recordarlo.

Sintió ruido en la puerta y se asomó a ver el corredor. Pero al ver la hora se tranquilizó. De seguro debían ser Tomoyo y Chiharu pues tan sólo eran las 5 de la madrugada. Y eran ellas, ya que al momento de que ellas entraran al apartamento, escucho sus voces en plena discusión

- ¡Pero yo quería estar más tiempo!

- Lo siento, pero quería venir a ver a mi prima. Y no hagas tanto ruido porque debe estar durmiendo – Grande fue la sorpresa de ella a ver a la susodicha parada enfrente de ellas - ¿Y no estás durmiendo?

- Me acabo de despertar. Hace unos minutos atrás, la verdad

- Que bien. Yo ya pensaba que Chiharu te había despertado – Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su amiga – Aunque lo más probable es que ni se de cuenta por lo borracha que está

- ¡No estoy borracha! Ni siquiera estoy hablando mal – Replico la aludida

Siguió la discusión entre ellas, pero a Sakura se le volvió a refrescar la mente. Tenía la vaga sensación de que ella sí estuvo borracha esa noche. Y mucho. Pero ¿Ella tomó todo ese whiskey? "No, él te acompaño" dijo su subconsciente y comenzó a preocuparse. Invitó a esa persona a la casa y tomaron. ¿Eso fue todo? Eso creía, pues todo estaba normal en ella y en la casa

- Y dime – le dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde encontraste tu celular?

¿Su celular? Su cabeza volvió a trabajar. Había perdido su "aparatito vibrador" esa tarde… Pero ¿Dónde lo había encontrado? "Él te lo trajo"… Y, finalmente, todo encajó. Estaba bebiendo vino cuando Tomoyo la llamó, tocaron la puerta y se encontró a Shaoran con su celular. Los dos tomaron y bebieron y… ¡Dios, esa conversación!

La amatista pudo ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de su prima y quedó desconcertada.

- Sakura ¿Pasa algo…? – Pero no pudo terminar porque la chica salió corriendo a su pieza. Ninguna de las dos amigas entendía esa reacción

- ¿Dijimos algo malo? – Preguntó Chiharu

- No, nada

Tomoyo siguió a su prima hasta su pieza hasta que llegó a la puerta. Se percató que estaba cerrada, por lo que decidió hablar a través de ese obstáculo. Quería saber que era lo que le pasaba

- Sakura¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Vete! Quiero estar sola – la amatista pudo escuchar claramente la voz ahogada por las lágrimas de su prima y más fueron sus ganas de ayudarla

- Déjame entrar. Si tal vez hablamos…

- ¡No! No hay nada que cambie las cosas. Meiling siempre me dijo que él sabía que me gustaba, desde el comienzo, pero yo estúpidamente no le creí – Respiró profundamente y continuó - Pensaba que si él hubiera sabido mis sentimiento las cosas hubieran cambiado, que él en esos momentos me hubiera ayudado. Esa era mi pequeña esperanza. Como un príncipe azul rescatándome. Y que, en el fondo, era un hombre bueno. Pero, Dios, que equivocada estaba. El mismo Shaoran, anoche, se encargó de aclararme las cosas

- ¿Shaoran estuvo aquí y te dijo eso? – Preguntó la amatista preocupada. O Sakura había escuchado mal, o él se había explicado de pésima manera. Tomoyo sabía que Shaoran había averiguado los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él muchísimo después de lo que lo había hecho Mei. Y ésta jamás antes le había dicho algo al respecto a su primo porque sabía que Shaoran la detendría de sus "jugarretas" en ese mismo instante. Todo esto debía ser un mal entendido

- Sí. Se lo pregunté y me dijo que sí. Creo que trató de disculparse, o arreglar las cosas, pero no le deje. Ese "sí" fue suficiente

- Sakura, creo que…

- Para mí, Shaoran Li está muerto – Dijo Sakura con cruel y dolorosa voz - Nunca lo había enterrado del todo antes, pero ahora sí. Que se valla a la mierda él y su puta vida – Con esto Sakura cortó la conversación

Tomoyo se quedó impresionada. En el fondo, su prima estaba demasiado dolorida porque todas esas pequeñas esperanzas que aun quedaban en ella se habían desvanecido. Hay gente que vive de los sueños y esa era la forma en que Sakura vivía pese a todo lo que había sufrido. Regresó al comedor donde Chiharu la esperaba y se sentó en una silla a meditar. Si su prima tan sólo supiera…

¿Cambiarían las cosas si era ella la que le contaba la verdad a Sakura? Había esperado que el mismo Shaoran le hubiera contado todos lo hechos, pero parecía que había sido un terrible error. ¿Qué tanto cambiaría la percepción de su prima al saber que la persona que acababa de dar por muerta fue la misma que la salvó de morir desangrada? O peor ¿Cómo le afectaría saber que Shaoran estaba ridículamente enamorada de ella desde hace mucho?

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Chiharu

- Los mismos problemas de siempre – Suspiró - Dejaré a Sakura dormir ahora, pero si mañana las cosas empeoran tendré que abrir mi boca. Prefiero a verla sufrir sabiendo que tiene conocimiento de todo, a verla sufrir en la ignorancia

- Entonces ¿Mañana será un día difícil?

- No lo sé. Tan sólo quiero que todo esto se solucione

- ¿Y no crees que tal vez es un poco tarde para ellos?

- Tampoco sé eso. Quizás sí es muy tarde, pero ¿Qué pierdo en intentarlo?

- ¿Más sufrimiento? – Respondió Chiharu sugerentemente. Tomoyo sonrió

- Otra vez, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Por su parte, Sakura tan sólo lloraba y lloraba tirada en su cama. En sí, no tanto por la verdad de la que ahora tenía conocimiento, sino por el dolor de su alma. No era justo llorar de esa manera. No era justo sufrir de esa forma. Tampoco creía merecer nada de esto. Pero aquí estaba mojando sus almohadas. Y cada vez que pensaba en él, más su corazón gritaba de dolor. Porque lo amaba desesperadamente, pese a todo. Y ya no le quería amar. No, cuando toda esperanza o fantasía se había ido de ella. No, porque amar no debería dolerle.

* * *

_Otra vez no es un capítulo largo. Pero ya escribí todo lo que quería contar. Y parece que ya quedo la grande en la historia, pero se pondrá mejor. Si mis planes se cumplen, el próximo capítulo será muy interesante... _

_¿Entendieron algo de lo que hablaba Sakura? Eso espero, pero quería remarcar que ella estaba más borracha que Shaoran. Y muy mala onda por parte de Tomoyo y Chiharu dejarla sola¿Verdad? Pero piensen que si no era de esa forma jamás Shaoran y Sakura hubieran hablado (Aunque no haya terminado muy bien la conversación ¬¬)_

_Se que dije que "pronto" dejaría las respuestas de los reviews del capítulo 3, pero ven que ya no lo hice. Aunque en general, Muchas gracias!!!_

_Y por los reviews del capítulo 4, bueno, no es muy difícil. Fue sólo uno ¬¬ . Así que **gabyhyatt** este capítulo va para tí. _

_El chiste es que en vez de ponerme triste por tener tan sólo un review en el capítulo anterior, más bien me reí (Ese es mi gran humor negro) Pero tampoco creo que pueda exigirles sus reviews porque en ninguna parte de ésta historia lo he hecho. Más que mal es mi primera historia con más de un capítulo. Tal vez para una próxima oportunida me pondré un poco más regodeona, pero por ahora esta historia es más bien mi desafío de si soy capás de terminar lo que empezé. Muchas historias nunca tienen final y espero que eso no me suceda. _

_¿Tendré más reviews esta vez? No tengo ni idea. Lo único que espero que la historia les esté agradando (Pese a ser un tema un poco complicado). Siempre quize contar esto y me alegra poder hacerlo._

_Nos vemos en unos días más!! (O eso espero, porque estoy en plena temporada de pruebas finales)_

_Good night and good luck!_


	6. Verdades ocultas

**Verdades ocultas**

Shaoran se sentía derrotado. Derrotado, herido, avergonzado, cansado, impotente, enojado y triste. Se sentía jodido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y lo peor, merecía sentirse de esa forma. Porque no debió haber lastimado a esa chica cuando era un niño. Tampoco cuando era un adolescente. Y menos ahora cuando ya era un adulto. Pero lo seguía haciendo y no sabía como detenerse.

En el caso de esta noche, no sabía exactamente en que había caído, pero sabía que lo había hecho en grande. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho para enfurecerla tanto? Muy buena pregunta. No podía recordarlo claramente, porque estaba cansado después de tanto trabajar ese día, aun se sentía embobado por estar tanto tiempo al lado de Sakura y se bebió la mitad de una botella de whiskey. ¿Resultado? Todo un lío en su cabeza.

Ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias. No por los hechos en el apartamento de Tomoyo, sino porque ese día debía despertarse temprano para despedir a su hermana y sobrina que iban al sur del país a visitar a unos tíos, los últimos que Fanren iba a visitar en todo su "tour"

- Yo pensaba que habías venido a averiguar si estaba bien, pero has aprovechado para hacer toda una gira familiar¿No, Fanren?

- Es que encuentro muy descortés no visitar a tus parientes cuando estás tan cerca – Respondió la mujer mientras peinaba a su hija

- Yo nunca los visito. Y eso que vivo aquí – Dijo despreocupadamente Shaoran mientras comía una manzana y se afirmaba del marco de la puerta

- Es que tu _sí_ eres un descortés

- No lo soy

- A ver… ¿Cómo se llama el tío, primo del tío Lao Yen?

- Eh… ¿Viejo pedante?

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera lo recuerdas

- ¡Pero si todos son unos viejos pedantes! Y no se me da tratar con gente que me molesta mucho

- Te molestan porque llegaste a este país sólo y para quedarte, eres el próximo líder de nuestro clan por lo que debiste haber sido abogado o haberte relacionado con cualquier cosa política, pero terminaste siendo médico y, por último, pero no menos importante, no te has casado todavía

- Más razones para no ir a ver a ninguno de esos viejos endemoniados. Y mucho menos a sus esposas que llegan a transformar a la abuela en un ángel

- Una lástima, por lo que te tendrás que quedar sólo estos tres días sin ninguna compañía

- Como si no lo hubiera estado antes de que llegaran – murmuró más para sí que para su hermana

- ¿Tan malos son los viejos pedantes, tío? – Interrumpió Kari desde su asiento

- ¡Kari, no los llames así! – Exclamó Fanren consternada

- Sí, pequeña. Son peor de lo que imaginas - Dijo ésto al momento de terminar su manzana y botó los restos a la basura

- ¡Shaoran! Sabes que eso no es verdad

- Da igual. Ya lo averiguarás, Kari – Le pequeña comenzó a preocuparse e iba a reclamara a su madre, pero ésta se adelantó en hablar

- Ve mejor a buscar tu abrigo, Kari, afuera aun sigue lloviendo.

- Está bien – respondió la pequeña muy pensativa imaginando a esos otros tíos y salió del lugar. Los dos hermanos quedaron solos

- ¿Por qué siempre me haces quedar como la bruja, Shaoran? Siempre que trato de enseñarle buenos modales e implantarle valores a Kari, me haces quedar mal ante ella

- ¡Pero sí son unos viejos pedantes! – Siguió reclamando – Y tú lo sabes. ¿No te acuerdas cuando el tío Gin dijo que eras poca agraciada y te comenzó a comparar con su hija? – Al escuchar eso Fanren se sonrojo notoriamente

- No fue tan así… - Comenzó a dar explicaciones, pero la interrumpieron antes

- Estaba atrás tuyo en ese momento. Te dejó en total vergüenza.

- El tío Gin estaba ya viejo en esos momentos

- Fanren, se una buena perdedora y acepta que te gané por una vez.

- Está bien, está bien. Son unos viejos pedantes pero al menos soy educada, a diferencia tuya. Y eso me recuerda¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? – Shaoran sonrió

- No sabía que me había convertido en tu hijo ahora como para que me controles

- No eres mi hijo, pero sí mi hermano menor. Dijiste que irías a la casa de Tomoyo a dejarle su celular, pero yo sé que no era de ella

- ¿Si? No me digas ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó fastidiado

- ¿Quién crees que le abrió la puerta a Kari ayer en la tarde? Y debo decir que la mujer que la acompañaba no era exactamente la Tomoyo que conozco.

- ¿Y cuál es tu punto? - Preguntó irritado el hombre

- Ella era tu adorada Sakura. Me lo dijo. De ella era ese celular

- Si piensas que anoche sucedió algo que haya mejorado las cosas, estás muy equivocada

- No sé que sucedió. Y no te preguntaré. Pero ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Estuviste casi dos horas con ella.

- Estaba casi borracha cuando llegué

- Algo es algo¿No?

- Ni tu abrumador positivismo me animará

- ¡Mamá! Ya encontré mi abrigo. ¿Es muy necesario que vayamos donde los viejos…? – Inició Kari pero fue cortada por su madre

- Sí, y no se diga más. Aparte, yo se que te gustan los desafíos

- Buena forma de salir del paso – Le murmuró Shaoran a su hermana por lo bajo

- Cállate – Respondió Fanren pegandole en la pierna. Shaoran tuvo que reprimir un gruñido – Vamos, Kari – Tomó a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta mientras Shaoran las seguía.

- Dejé algo de comida por si te da hambre. Si no te gusta, te cocinas – Como respuesta el hombre achicó sus ojos de forma suspicaz

- ¡Adiós tío! Nos vemos en unos días ¿Me extrañarás? – Shaoran se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos para su sobrina. Kari de inmediato fue hacia el y correspondió su gesto

- Claro que sí, pequeña tormenta – Y le dio un beso en su pelo.

- Bien, porque yo igual.

- ¿Y ningún beso para mí? – Preguntó inocentemente Fanren

- Tal vez uno. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Cuídense en el trayecto. Aun llueve mucho y hay viento

- Lo haré. Vamos Kari, y cúbrete tu cabeza.

Las dos se dirigieron al auto mientras Shaoran las miraba desde la puerta. Y cuando se iban alejando de la casa, Kari comenzó a despedirse efusivamente desde la ventana trasera. Cuando ya no las divisó en el camino, entró a la casa y se quedó mirándola. Iba a ser otra triste y solitaria tarde.

* * *

Ya era mediodía y Sakura no bajaba a almorzar aun. Y esto tenía a Tomoyo terriblemente preocupada. Ya era suficientemente malo que a su prima le haya nacido un odio desmesurado hacia alguien (Cosa que, pese a toda adversidad, nunca sucedía en ella) Y lo peor, no sabía si empeoraría cuando supiera _todo_. Aun quedaban demasiadas verdades ocultas y si no se apuraba en contarlas les haría un daño horrible a dos de las personas que más quería. Al diablo su promesas y su juramentos de guardar silencio. 

De repente sintió ruido. El mismo ruido que hace una persona al bajar las escaleras. Nada de asombroso en ello. Lo chocante fue ver a la desconocida que bajaba por ellas.

- ¿Sakura? – Tomoyo no podía salir de su estupefacción

Parece que su prima había aprovechado muy bien la mañana. Porque ese hermoso pelo color miel que, hasta ayer, llegaba a su cintura, ahora llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus pechos. Suerte para ella que no el quedo mal. Su cabello, adelante, estaba más largo que atrás. No era feo y hasta se podría transformar en una moda. Pero era diferente, y jamás pensó que ella se volvería a cortar el pelo ya que siempre que hablaban de ese tema a ella le recordaba de inmediato cuando Meiling se lo macheteo. Y sus ojos… Esa era otra historia. Ya no estaban vivos. Ya no había luz en ellos. Estaban opacos por tanto llorar y por la falta de ilusiones.

Y como sus ojos fue la comida de ese día. Rodeado de un aire pesado, lleno de hostilidad, preocupación, desesperanza e hiriente. No hablaron, y Sakura no levantaba la cabeza del plato. Tomoyo y Chiharu tan sólo se miraban. En una o dos ocasiones trataron de hablarle, pero ella evadió sus intentos. Cuando terminaron no mejoró su situación. Y ya en ese punto Tomoyo estaba que se largaba a llorar. Ella nunca quiso esto. Y no iba a permitir que sucediera

- Saku, debemos hablar – Dijo cautelosa la amatista

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó indiferente la chica mientras miraba por la ventana llover.

- Si. – Tomó aire para comenzar a decir lo que probablemente le costaría más revelar en su vida – Ah… ¿Te cortaste el pelo, no? – "Vaya forma de empezar¿No, Tomoyo?" Sakura la observó con una mirada obvia – Bueno, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar, pero me está costando

- Dilo de una vez – Dijo hostilmente Sakura. A Tomoyo se le comenzaron acoplar las lágrimas en sus ojos – Prima¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada, sólo he enfrentado la realidad. Esta vida de mierda apesta

- ¿Tan importante para ti era saber si Shaoran sabía tus sentimientos?

- ¡No me hables de ese bastardo! – Sakura se paró – Ya he tenido suficiente dolor y problemas a causa de él. Ahora quiero seguir adelante - Sintieron el teléfono sonar, pero Chiharu fue a contestar dejando a las primas solas - Lo que me recuerda que pasado mañana me iré de aquí. Ya lo he arreglado

- ¿Te irás? – Preguntó Tomoyo incrédula – Yo pensaba que te quedarías hasta navidad

- Ya no. Pero si quieres te vienes conmigo a mi casa

- No – Dijo lastimera la amatista y con un nudo en la garganta – Disculpa¿Dónde está mi prima? – Al escuchar esto Sakura sonrió.

- Muy chistosa - Respondió sacásticamente

- Sakura, no te puedes ir sin saber la verdad

- ¿Verdad? Ya lo se todo. No hay nada que cambie las cosas

- No, no lo sabes todo. Te dije que sabía secretos que le pertenecían a otro y que le correspondía a ellos decírtelos. Pero me he equivocado, debí decírtelos desde el comienzo. Desde que los supe.

- ¿Y que me dirás? Haber, déjame pensar. La verdad es que Meiling tan sólo trataba ayudarme, y que todos esos golpes era su forma de demostrarme cariño¿No? Espera, espera – Dijo fingiendo aun más incredulidad – La verdad es ayer escuche muy mal y Shaoran era un total ignorante de lo que me estaba pasando¿Verdad?

- Sakura, por favor, escúchame… - Comenzó Tomoyo pero Sakura la interrumpió

- Shaoran siempre estuvo ahí y jamás hizo nada – Ahora a Sakura se le acoplaban las lágrimas – Al menos Mei no era una hipócrita como él. Como aun lo es.

- ¡Basta! No hables así de él

- ¿Y lo defiendes? – Las lágrimas cayeron, pero Sakura rió incrédula – Realmente no entiendo de que lado estás

- De ninguno. Pero déjame explicarte

- ¿Explicarme qué? – Se secó su cara con su manga - ¿Sabes? Jamás le he deseado un verdadero mal a nadie. Pero a él no le puedo desear ningún bien. Espero que la vida le sea igual de mala como él me la hizo a mi.

- Y ya la está viviendo – Tomoyo lloraba amargamente. En especial por lo que acaba de escuchar. Su prima, en menos de un día, había cambiado a una total extraña. Y le dolía no haberlo evitado - ¿Realmente Shaoran sabía lo de tus sentimientos? Sí. Pero no desde el comienzo, como Meiling te lo hacía creer.

- No entiendo… - Dijo confusa Sakura

- Tu misma lo dijiste en esa época. Mei y su pandilla ya no te molestaban como antes¿No? – Sí, Sakura lo había dicho. En ese fatídico año, antes de que tratara de suicidarse, ya no recibía tantas burlas y molestias por parte de sus atacantes. Nunca había entendido exactamente porqué. Y ya ni siquiera veía a Shaoran.

- Ya¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

- ¿Y quién crees que se encargó de que te dejaran de molestar tan habitualmente? – La miró obviando la respuesta. Sakura estaba confundida

- ¿Él? – Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Tomoyo asintió. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron – Sigo sin entender

- Saku – Tomoyo se acercó a ella – Ya te lo dije, Shaoran si sabía lo de tus sentimientos, que de por sí jamás logro entender. Pero no desde el comienzo, sino poco antes de tu "accidente".

- Entonces sí me ayudo – Susurró la chica. La amatista asintió – Dios, mi cabeza – Se llevó sus manos hacia ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos

- Y hay más.

- ¿Más?

- Sí – Volvió a tomar aire, la miró a los ojos un momento y después comenzó – Él me contó que un día las cosas fueron diferente. Créelo o no, Shaoran siempre estuvo atento a lo que te pasaba ya que se había dado cuenta que apenas se descuidaba sus amigo te atacaban. También había aprendido tu forma de reaccionar, por eso le extrañó que no hayas hecho nada de lo que, para un día normal, habituabas hacer. Por lo que te siguió

"Al comienzo le llamó la atención la dirección que tomaste, pues era totalmente contraría de la que tu llegabas en las mañanas. Caminabas a lugares donde él jamás pensó que vivirías. Eran alejados de la ciudad, casi entrando al bosque. En eso te perdió de vista. Te buscó un buen par de minutos muy preocupado ya que esos sectores se veían peligrosos y apartados, hasta…" – Tomoyo la volvió a ver y observó como el llanto aumentaba más y más en su prima. Por su parte, Sakura podía imaginar todo lo que le estaban contando. No le era muy difícil, pues jamás podría olvidar ese día

- ¿Hasta qué? Dímelo, por favor – La verdad es que no necesitaba escuchar más. En lo más profundo de sus ser sabía lo que venía

- Te encontró en unos baños públicos. Y creo que ya sabes lo demás. – En ese momento Tomoyo sintió que su prima se caía y la tomó - ¡Chiharu, ayúdame! – Entró al salón la chica que se había mantenido aparte todo este tiempo para que sus amigas pudieran hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo al ver a las dos llorando y a una media desmayada

- Ayúdame a subirla al sillón.

Finalmente lograron tranquilizar a Sakura que estaba acostada en el sofá mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en las piernas de Tomoyo. Habían estado toda la tarde consolando y llorando. Ya pronto se iba a oscurecer.

- ¿Cómo me llevó al hospital? – Preguntó Sakura después de horas de silencio

- Creo que justo estaba pasando un señor por ahí y le ayudo. Tuviste suerte, porque era muy raro ver a alguien por esos sectores. No sé si te llevó en auto o en taxi. Lo que sí se es que estuvo en el hospital todo el tiempo contigo hasta que llegó mi mamá.

- ¿Tía Sonomi? – Preguntó levantando la cabeza para poder ver a Tomoyo

- Sí. Ella llegó primero. Obviamente Shaoran no le dijo nada de que fue él el que te salvó. Pero lo supuso. Después te mejoraste, tú y tu familia se fueron de Tomoeda y jamás supieron quien fue tu salvador. Pero mi mamá se encargó de averiguar eso. Grande fue su sorpresa al saber que tu rescatador era el sobrino de uno de sus socios en China. Y más cuando supo toda la verdad. Desde el manotaje hasta los últimos días que sufriste en tu preparatoria. Si mal recuerdo casi lo mata. Esa fue la razón por la que me hice amiga de Shaoran, mi mamá lo trajo a mi mundo. No se me hizo fácil creerle todo lo que me contaba, pero al final le terminé creyendo su historia. No sé si ha sufrido lo mismo que tú, pero está próximo. Y me imagino como estará después de lo de ayer – Esto último lo dijo más para sí que para su prima

- La que sufrió ayer fui yo, no él.

- Ah… Hay algo que aun no te he dicho.

- ¿Aún queda más por decir? – Sakura se levantó y se sentó en el sofá - ¿Cuántos secretos se pueden guardar?

- Te juro que éste es el último - "Y el peor" Pensó la amatista

- No sé que podría ser. Creo que ya nada me podría impresionar ahora. – Tomoyo miró a Chiharu y ésta le respondió su mirada de la misma forma. No sabían que pasaría ahora.

- Cariño… Después de lo del hospital Shaoran regresó a China. Pero no pudo quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Se quedó atado a Tomoeda en cierto modo y tú eres la responsable de eso

- ¿Y cómo yo sería responsable de eso?

- Porque como él jamás entendió como una chica se podía enamorar de una persona que, de una u otra forma le hizo la vida imposible, él, al final, también se enamoró de esa chica

- ¿Perdón? – Sakura se confundió con lo que dijo su prima. Tomoyo, por su parte se acomodó y le tomó sus manos.

- En otras palabras, Shaoran, al final, también se había enamorado de ti. Y aun lo hace

Tomoyo hubiera preferido que llorara. Pero Sakura simplemente se quedó quieta y mirándola fijamente con un ceño en su frente. No sabía que es lo que podría estar pensando o, tal vez, procesando en su mente. Tal vez había sido mucho para ella en un día. Tal vez…

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Sakura con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

- Si. – Asintió - ¿Las cosas no son tal cual como parecen, no? – Tomoyo pudo ver el cambio que se estaba produciendo en ella. Sus ojos la delataban otra vez.

Era difícil de creer, pero ¿Cómo no creerle a su prima cuando ésta hablaba tan fervientemente y con tanta credibilidad en sus palabras? Sakura se paró y caminó unos pasos pensando. Después se sentó en lo que encontró atrás suyo y le fue inevitable no llorar otra vez. Pero no de pena y dolor, como lo hacía antes, sino de alegría. De una alegría desmesurada que estaba creciendo en ella

- ¿Y por qué jamás me dijo nada?

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – Preguntó la amatista - Shaoran siempre se ha sentido culpable por todo lo que te habían hecho. Nunca te ayudó y jamás trató de detener a sus amigos. Hasta hubo un momento en que pensó que él era el mayor responsable de tu intento de suicidio

- Eso no es cierto – Contraatacó Sakura en el acto

- Pero él así lo creyó. Y te apuesto que así aun lo cree

- ¿Y tú, Chiharu? – Sakura miró a su amiga que estaba sentada en una silla un poco alejada - ¿Sabías todo esto?

- No hace mucho. Tomoyo me lo contó hace unos días atrás.

- Sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Tomoyo? – Preguntó lastimada Sakura. No podía entender cómo sus amigas le guardaron todo esto por tanto tiempo.

- Porque eso le correspondía a Shaoran. – Respondió Tomoyo – Y si te refieres a lo de él con respecto a tu suicidio, él así me lo pidió.

- Debo ir a hablar con Shaoran – Dijo Sakura mientras se paraba e iba a buscar una chaqueta

- ¿Qué? - Tomoyo también se paró del sofá en el que estaba - ¡Pero si está lloviendo y pronto será de noche!

- Da igual – Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta mientras sus amigas la seguían

- Sakura, ni siquiera sabes si está en su casa – Dijo Chiharu al llegar donde su amiga

- No importa. Necesito hablar con él – Se dio vuelta y miró a sus amigas – Gracias Tomoyo por contármelo. Y traten de comprenderme, si no hablo con él me volveré loca – Las tres se quedaron quietas mientras se miraban unas a otras. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera congelado a excepción de la lluvia

- Está bien – Murmuró la amatista rompiendo el silencio. Sakura sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- No te preocupes. Todo va ha estar bien. Ya no me hace daño – Le susurró. Se volvió a girar y salió del apartamento dejando solas a sus amigas

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Chiharu después de unos minutos

- Está aprendiendo a superarlo. Ahora la responsabilidad de curar el alma de Sakura recae en los hombros de Shaoran - Tomoyo se volvió a la casa y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto – Creo que necesito un vaso de vino – Abrió la puerta y buscó unas botellas - ¡Hey! Chiharu¿Tú te tomaste las botellas de vino que tenía aquí?

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó sorprendida la aludida – ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías alcohol en esta casa!

- ¡Y también te tomaste la de whiskey!

- ¡Yo no he tomado nada!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Ahora deberás pagármelas.

- ¡Pero si yo no he tomado nada!

- ¡Y justo cuando las necesitaba! – Tomoyo se tiró a un sillón y trató de relajarse. Tan sólo esperaba que Shaoran no fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para no arreglar las cosas. Porque sino, ella misma se encargaría de patearle el trasero cuando lo viera.

* * *

_Holitas weritas! (Éste es el saludo estúpido que tenemos con mis amigas) Lo siento por la tardanza.Pero felicítenme, al fin se me acabó el año escolar!. Ahora abrá más tiempo para escribir._

Con respecto al capítulo creo que es crucial para la historia. No es el clímax, pero desde ahora comienza el verdadero drama. ¿Un poco fome? Lo siento!! Es que debía escribirlo de ésta forma para que quedaran las cosas claras. La verdad es que todo lo que puse lo iba a resumir a una página de word e iba a escribir lo del siguiente capítulo, pero creo que esto es importante. Tanto como para tener un capítulo propio

Jajaja, cuando en el capítulo anterior me refería a lo de los reviews, no era para dar pena o algo así. No pedía expliaciones, en serio. Ya dije, esta historia es más mi desafío personal. Con o sin reviews lo terminaré, por el bien de mis futuras historias. La diferencia recaería en el tiempo con que vaya actualizando. De todas formas, muchas gracias por lo que me han dicho!!! De verdad, aprecio esos minutos que le dan a escribirme algo. (Si yo igual comprendo cuando nos da la flojera y no queremos dejar ningun review. Muchas veces me ha pasado)

También hay otro tema que quiero tratar. Ese es el de Meiling. Muchas creen que podría volver, yo igual me lo propuse. Pero hace unos días se me iluminó y le di una vuelta a la historia (Al menos en mi mente) Lo más probable es que no reaparecerá en la historia. No por no saber como, sino porque no quiero que la responsabilidad de todas las tragedia que vendrán recaiga en alguien. Quiero que sea obra del destino, meros accidentes. Espero que no se molesten con mi decisión, pero confíen en mi. ¿Quién sabe? La historia podría gustarles más de la forma en que yo me la estoy imaginando.

_Las respuestas a sus reviews las subiré en unos minutos más a mi profile._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Good night and good luck!_


	7. Desatando pasiones

**Desatando pasiones**

La lluvia arreciaba sobre la cabeza de Sakura mientras corría. Y parecía que no iba a detenerse en algún momento pronto. Mala suerte para la chica, pues aun no encontraba un taxi y daba la impresión de que ningún bus trabaja ese día. Como si el destino quisiera que nunca llegara a esa casa alejada de la mundana ciudad. Y era justamente en esos momentos cuando se recordaba mentalmente que debía comprarse un paraguas o un auto. Aunque más le preocupaba que él no estuviera en su casa. No quería ganarse un resfriado por nada.

- ¡Cuidado, estúpida! – gritó un tipo desde su auto. Estuvo apunto de atropellar a Sakura

- Lo siento – Se disculpó

- ¿Qué acaso no ves que el semáforo está en rojo? – Preguntó el hombre furioso haciendo caso omito a las disculpas de la chica

- Es que me distraje... – Comenzó a balbucear

- ¡Son mujeres tontas como tú las que sufren accidentes de esta clase todos los días! – Muy bien. Hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia. Ella sabía que había cometido un error, pero este tipo de verdad se estaba pasando

- Señor, sé que me equivoqué por no ver el semáforo, pero usted no es nadie para…

- ¡Hey, Takashi! Déjala en paz – Dijo una voz a lo lejos

Por la cabeza de Sakura se le vinieron dos cosas. Una, la voz del tipo que la estaba defendiendo le era demasiado conocida. Y dos, le fue inevitable relacionar el nombre del tipo del auto con su viejo "amigo". Aunque no podía ser él. Porque si lo era, Dios, no quería ni verlo para cuando tuviera 50, pues lucía como uno.

- Vamos, abuelo. A cualquiera le hubiera pasado

- ¡No soy tu jodido abuelo, jovencito!

- Está bien, señor. Ahora, le dará su merecida disculpa a la señorita por su falta de educación.

- ¡Pero si fue ella la que casi se mata!

- Sí, y ella dijo "Lo siento" si mal lo recuerdo. Y usted ni siquiera la escucho.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres?

- Tu mejor amigo en este último tiempo. Y mejor te apuras en disculparte, pues cada vez llueve más fuerte.

Sakura no sabía si reír o largarse a llorar otra vez en el día. Al menos de seguro hablaría con Shaoran. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a las localidades cercanas al bosque, pero no se había percatado de ello. Se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Y ahora se encontraba en una patética situación. No sabía como diablos enfrentaría a Shaoran, casi le atropellan y por eso un señor loco le había gritado y, por último, ella no podía lucir más desastrosa. Su pelo pegado a su cara por la lluvia y sus ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

No podía decir lo mismo del idiota del que estaba enamorada. El pelo mojado sólo lo hacía lucir más misterioso, la ropa marcándole el cuerpo mostraba su excelente estado físico y sus ojos brillaban con un dorado que muy pocas veces le había visto. No era justo. Con él siempre se sentía como el patito feo.

- Está bien, está bien. Muchacha, disculpa por haberte dicho que eras un estúpida por no haber visto el semáforo como cualquiera persona normal lo hubiera hecho y… - Partió el viejo, pero Shaoran lo detuvo

- Basta, creo que entendió el mensaje. Ahora, como te apreció mucho y soy tu doctor, te irás a tu casa y no sacarás de quicio a nadie más¿Bien?

- Exacto, te hago caso sólo porque eres mi doctor. Y tú niña, ten más cuidado

- Lo tendré – Lo curioso fue que no deseaba que el viejo se fuera. No por su grata compañía, sino porque no quería quedarse sola aun con Shaoran. Finalmente el viejo se fue en su auto dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué haces por estos sectores y con esta lluvia, Sakura? – El hombre se dirigió a la chica

- ¿Igual me vas a regañar?

- No, pero si seguimos aquí nos resfriaremos. Creo que no me puedo dar ese lujo y me sentiré muy culpable si terminas en una cama

- ¿No te puedes dar ese lujo? - Preguntó Sakura. No había entendido lo que él trató de decir.Y, en el fondo, quería hacer tiempo

- Tengo mucho trabajo, en especial en esta temporada de frío. No puedo verme obligado a faltar al hospital – Cuando ya llegó donde ella le señaló el camino hacía su casa mientras que con la otra mano cargaba una bolsa con comida y comenzaron a caminar

- ¿En qué te especializas?

- Medicina general. Trabajo en emergencias – Sakura lo miró suspicaz - ¿No me crees?

- No. Pensé que tendrías una consulta, o algo así

- Pues eso jamás me llamó la atención.

- ¿Significa que si yo tuviera un accidente y terminara en el hospital tú me atenderías?

- Lo más probable. Aunque mañana no trabajo, por lo que no se te ocurra tratar de matarte hasta pasado mañana

Fue como si la lluvia hubiera parado. Les fue inevitable a los dos no acordarse de esa cierta tarde donde él la encontró en un charco de sangre. Ella bajó la mirada y se apresuró en sus pasos. Se sentía incomoda y avergonzada. Por otro lado, él no sabía si pedir disculpas o hacerse el inocente. Más que mal se suponía que él no sabía nada de ese incidente. Aunque en los dos caso incluía una buena patada a sí mismo por lo imbécil.

Como los dos iban tan empecinados en sus pensamientos ninguno se percató de un auto que venía a exceso de velocidad por la calle. Pues si lo hubieran hecho lo más probable es que se habrían alejado de la orilla y de un inmenso charco de agua que se había formado desde que comenzó la lluvia. El auto no tuvo piedad de los dos y la inmensa ola que formó bastó para mojar a unos ya empapados Shaoran y Sakura hasta la médula.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó ahogada Sakura

- ¡Hey, imbécil! – Gritó a su vez Shaoran tomando un tarro de su bolsa y tirándoselo al auto. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio el automóvil detenerse segundos después de recibir el impacto – Ay, Mierda

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó preocupada la chica al escuchar ese tono de voz en el ambarino mientras se sacudía el agua

- Mierda, mierda. Corre, Sakura

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque le tiré un tarro al auto y acaba de detenerse – De inmediato la tomó de la mano y corrieron a la casa del hombre como si el mismo diablo los estuviera siguiendo

Lo más rápido que pudo Shaoran tomó su llaves y abrió la puerta metiendo a Sakura de un tirón adentró. Seguido miró a través de la ventana hacia la calle y trató de localizar al chofer, pero pareciera que lo habían perdido, pues no había ninguna alma afuera. Con un profundo suspiro botó la bolsa con comida al suelo y después él se sentó sobre el piso. Fue recién en ese momento cuando se percató de Sakura que se había apoyado de una mesa y que tenía su otra mano en su estomago por tanto reír

- ¿Lo encuentras chistoso? – Preguntó indignado el hombre. La chica trató de tranquilizarse y respiró profundamente antes de responder

- Sí, la verdad es que sí – Al ver la cara que puso Shaoran más risa produjo en ella

- ¿Y aun te ríes?

- Ahora me río de ti

- ¿De mí? Claro, como el tipo, lo más probable, es que me vaya a buscar a _mí_ mañana, tu no te preocupas – Después comenzó a revisar la bolsa que estaba a su lado – Genial, para colmo, de todos los tarros que compré, le tiré justo el de piña – Ahora Sakura se ahogaba de la risa mientras comenzaban a brotarle lágrimas y Shaoran sonrió – Y fue justamente eso lo que me llevó a ir de compras.

Estuvieron un buen par de minutos riendo de toda esa situación. Sakura llevaba mucho sin llorar de la risa. Siempre sus lágrimas eran de dolor o tristeza. Ahora no. Y lo más curiosos es que el mismo responsable de la mayoría de sus lágrimas era el que le deba este buen rato.

- ¿Te gusta la piña? – Preguntó Sakura después de un tiempo

- Sí. El problema es que a Kari también, y ayer se encargó de comerse toda la piña, natural y en tarros, que tenía.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? – No se había percatado antes de esa ausencia

- Con mi hermana visitando a unos tíos.

- ¿Y por qué tú no fuiste?

- Seré imbécil, pero no a esos extremos.

- ¿Tan malos son tus tíos?

- Lo suficiente como para hacer llorar a todas mis hermanas y la mayoría de mis primas

- ¿Mei también?

- Claro. Es muy difícil quedar bien ante ellos

Finalmente Shaoran se paró del suelo, tomó la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina. Sakura lo siguió. Ella sentía que tenía que hablar ahora seriamente con él, pero nos se atrevía a romper ese buen ambiente que habían creado. Por el contrario, el encargado de iniciar la conversación fue Shaoran.

- ¿Y qué es lo tan importante que has venido a hablar conmigo como para salir de tu casa con esta lluvia? – preguntó el ambarino mientras guardaba unas frutas

- Se puede decir que quiero reafirmar ciertas cosas de las que he tenido conocimiento hoy

- ¿En serio? Pues si es sobre lo de anoche…

- No, es sobre el pasado.

- ¿El pasado? – Preguntó extrañado Shaoran. Terminó de ordenar unos paquetes y miró a Sakura – Pensé que estaba ya todo dicho

- ¿Y cuando pensabas contarme que fuiste tú el que me salvo de morir en esos baños públicos? – Se formó un gran silencio en el lugar. La chica bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Shaoran, en cambio, la miraba serio pero pensativo

- Veo que Tomoyo la fin te lo ha dicho

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Hubieran cambiado las cosas? No, y bien lo sabes.

- Debiste habérmelo dicho. De esa forma te lo hubiera podido agradecer

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Dijo bruscamente el ambarino sorprendiéndola - No lo merezco. Tómalo como un trueque por todos los años de infierno. Aunque me falta mucho más por remendar

- Pero tú nunca hiciste nada. Literalmente

- Exacto. Jamás hice nada de nada. Ni siquiera para ayudarte. Anoche opinabas lo mismo

- Anoche estaba borracha e ignorante de muchas cosas – Sonó el teléfono y Shaoran se dirigió hacia el saliendo de la cocina. Sakura lo siguió y se sentó en un sofá esperando

- ¿Sí? Ah, hola Fanren ¿Cómo están? – Comenzó el hombre pero no despegando la mirada de la chica que estaba a unos metros de él – Está bien. No, no quiero ir, no pierdas el tiempo. Bien, así lo haré. Saludos a todos los que no sean viejos pedantes. Adiós – Y cortó la llamada

- ¿Viejos pedantes? – Preguntó extrañada la chica

- Mis tíos.

- Oh – Murmuró Sakura

Volvió ese silencio incómodo a inundarlos. Ya se estaba haciendo común en su relación. Los dos perdidos en sí mismos y no sabiendo como proseguir la conversación

- Hay algo más de lo que quisiera que me corroboraras. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al ambarino. No sabía adonde llegaría con eso.

- Sí. Alguna vez.

- ¿De muchas?

- No – Un fuerte presentimiento estaba creciendo en Shaoran. Seguido de una leve ola de temor. Pero ella no podía saber lo suyo. Tomoyo no habría sido capaz…

- Kari me dijo que habías tenido una novia hace tiempo.

- Sí, pero no funcionó.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar? – Preguntó algo irritado

- Por favor, tan sólo respóndeme. ¿Por qué esa relación no funcionó? – El hombre demoró en contestar. Cada vez se estaba extrañando más y más – Porque aun estaba enamorado de otra chica

- ¿Y aun la sigues amando? – Muy bien, o Tomoyo le había dicho algo a su prima o simplemente ella tenía una curiosidad muy certera. Lo más probable, y lo que más temía, era lo primero

- Creo que eso no te interesaría

- ¿Aun la sigues amando? Contéstame, por favor – Ahora Sakura se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y comenzó a acercarse a él – Es simple. O es un sí o un no

- Sakura, en serio…

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Es curiosidad

- La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura

- Dímelo

- No – El ambarino tenía la fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Se dio media vuelta y casi logra su cometido. Casi, si no fuera por lo que ella dijo

- ¿Por qué no eres un hombre por una maldita vez y me dices la verdad? – Le gritó Sakura lagrimosamente

Cuando alguien decía el nombre de Shaoran Li era muy difícil relacionarlo con impulsividad. La verdad es que casi todo lo que hacía estaba guiado por la lógica. Aunque, obviamente, siempre había excepciones. Una fue cuando tomó sus cosas y se vino a vivir a Tomoeda. En otra oportunidad había tomado lo equivalente a un mes de trago sólo en una noche. Casi muere por intoxicación en esa ocasión. Y por último, lo que estaba apunto de hacer. No obstante, después, cuando racionalizó los hechos, se dio cuenta de que no hubiera existido nada que en ese momento capaz de detenerlo.

Al escuchar esa pregunta se dio vuelta sobre sus talones como acto reflejo. No le dio tiempo a Sakura para pensar. Mucho menos para evitarlo. Shaoran simplemente levantó su cara y juntó sus labios. ¿Ella creía que no era un hombre? Tal vez. Pero en estos momentos las ganas de tocarla eran más fuertes. Daba igual la excusa

La chica estaba demasiado choqueada como para detenerlo. Jamás, ni en sus más locos e incoherentes sueños se había imaginado en esta situación. Y era adictivo. El sabor de ese hombre que por tanto tiempo había querido la estaba embriagando. Y ya no le importaba nada más.

Se estuvieron besando por lo que para ellos fueron horas. Quizás sí fueron horas. De repente Sakura sintió movimiento. Se trasladaban dentro de la casa y Shaoran la conducía. ¿Adonde iban? No le preocupaba. Tan sólo no quería separarse de él.

Dios, no podía controlarse. ¿Qué hombre trata de esta forma a la mujer que ama? Él, parece. ¿Era normal que la estuviera guiando hacia su habitación cuando su sentido ético y moral se lo impedía?

- No – Dijo Shaoran cortante alejándola de él. Ya estaban afuera de su pieza

- ¿No? - respondió intrigada la chica

- Esto no tiene que pasar

- ¿Aun me amas?

- Hey, al fin lo dices

- ¿Me amas? – Sakura estaba seria y miraba a los ojos al ambarino.

- Sí, como el mayor idiota de todos

- Eso es todo lo que me basta – Ahora fue ella la que inició el beso

Con eso se condenó. Ahora Shaoran no se detendría. Y Sakura no quería que se detuviera. Era como si los dos hubieran estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Entraron a la oscuridad de la habitación y se sumergieron en un mundo de placer y lujuria. Todo eso aumentado por el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro.

Despacio comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mojada. Shaoran era el que la conducía y ella obedecía a sus tácitas órdenes. El ambarino quería ser meticuloso en sus movimientos. La chica lo apuraba. Temía que lo que estaba pasando fuera una mala broma de su cabeza. Él la llevó a la cama, ella se dejó trasladar. Cuando los dos yacieron desnudos en el lecho él casi pierde el control. No quería apurarse. Quería disfrutar y transportar a Sakura a las estrellas.

De apoco comenzaron las caricias, las palabras dulces, la excitación llevada a puntos inalcanzable para la chica. Él podía sentir su respiración agitada de la misma forma en que estaba la suya y quería que aumentara. Quería marcar a Sakura y que ella jamás deseara a otro. Quería ser su mundo, como ella era el de él. Quería borrar cualquier huella que haya dejado otro en su chica. Quería llenarla hasta lo más profundo, llegar donde ninguno pudo. ¿Un poco egoísta? No, tan sólo posesivo.

Shaoran bebió el agua que ella había reunido en la calle. La acarició, jugó con sus pechos, la preparó para lo que venía. Después se alistó para hundirse en ella. Pero la sentía muy apretada. Ella no se relajaba. Volvió a decirle palabras tranquilizadoras. Que no debía temer e iría despacio. Y menos mal que así lo hizo. Porque si hubiera ido rápido el dolor que hubiera producido Sakura no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás

- ¿Eres virgen? – Preguntó incrédulo el hombre

- Era virgen – Corrigió la chica un poco avergonzada

- Tenías que habérmelo dicho – Dijo lastimero el ambarino. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para no moverse dentro de ella

- ¿No te hubieras acostado conmigo en ese caso?

- Me hubiera dado igual si eras virgen o si eras una prostituta, chica tonta. Te quiero demasiado como para darle importancia a eso. Y te deseo en estos momentos a tal punto que me hubiera dado igual si te tomo en una cama o en el suelo. Pero no tienes ni idea del daño que te hubiera producido en otras circunstancias

- ¿Más dolor que ahora? – Preguntó ella más asustada que intrigada. Tenía fuertemente sus brazos apretados contra la espalda del hombre producto del dolor que ya sentía. No se imaginaba más.

- Si – Dijo Shaoran tiernamente juntado sus narices seguido de sus labios – Pero ahora sólo habrá placer. Te lo juro - Lentamente volvió a moverse. Sakura cerró sus ojos – No, por favor. Abre tus ojos. Necesito verlo – Así lo hizo la chica sin entender muy bien a que se refería. Y de esa forma partió esa danza primitiva que amenazaba con llevar a los dos a la locura

De apoco la chica se olvidó del dolor. Sólo se percataba del placer, de sentir. El ambarino se encargó de darle su clímax antes que el propio. Se aseguró de que tocara el cielo, tal cual él internamente se había propuesto. Hasta que él calló sobre ella, satisfecho como nunca antes. Después se movió a un lado para no ser un peso en ella. Finalmente la tomó, la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en su frente

- Aun tengo una duda - Preguntó unos minutos después Shaoran

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó somnolienta Sakura

- ¿Soy un hombre ahora?

- Cállate – Le dio un golpe en el pecho la chica y se durmió. A Shaoran no le faltaron las ganas de devolverle su acción de la misma forma, tal vez volverla a poseer como dulce castigo, pero al verla yaciendo entre sus brazos no fue capaz. Por lo que finalmente decidió dormirse mientras la lluvia le hacía de arrullo y el calor que emanaba de Sakura de manta

* * *

_Hey! Me acabo de dar cuenta que en éste capítulo no ocupé niguna linea para separar ideas o ambientes... ¡Genial! Mi primer capítulo con trama lineal _♥ 

_Jojojojo... ¿Cómo estan mi lectoras o las que por casualidad están leyendo esto? Espero que bien y que realmente no hayan pensado que no iba a subir capítulo antes de navidad. ¿Yo? Con mucho sueño. Tal vez porque son las 3 de la mañana. O tal vez porque la noche pasada me acosté a las 4 de la madrugada y me despertaron 5 horas después. Pero aquí les dejo el capítulo. Probablemente sea el último del año. Bueno, no probable, éste es el último capítulo del año. Voy a estar demasiado ocupada ésta semana como para escribir._

_¿Por qué demoré tanto? Es que a mi hermana se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ocupar el computador día por medio. (Ella tiene un notebook, pero sin internet... O sea, es como si no tuviera nada) Y para mi mala suerte justo los días que me han tocado he tenido que salir. Ya sea para clases de matemáticas particulares (¿Había dicho que las odio?) o para hacer las últimas compras navideñas. _

_¿Mi opinión sobre el capítulo? Al comienzo pensé "creo que me quedó mejor el lemon de "bajo mi paraguas", pero después, meditandolo mejor, me gustó. Porque en el caso en que he puesto a Sakura y Shaoran en este fic es muy distinta al de la otra historia. En todo caso, cualquiera queja o recomendación es aceptada como siempre_

_¿Mi parte favorita? Obviamente, la del tarro pegandole al auto. Me reía sola escribiendolo. )_

_Las respuestas a los reviews estan en mi profile... En esta ocasión disfruté mucho leyendolos_

_Como nos veremos el próximo año, Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!_

_Good bye and good night!_


	8. Confusos y ¿Arrepentidos?

**Confusos y ¿Arrepentidos?**

**(El comienzo del desastre)**

Se sentía bien. Probablemente hace años que no se despertaba con esa paz interior, con la sensación de estar en las nubes, despertar saciado… "Un momento. ¿Saciado?". De inmediato abrió los ojos. Se acababa de acordar con quien había estado en la noche.

Estiró el brazo en busca de Sakura, pero solo encontró sábanas. Se sentó lamentándose. Se había ido y él quería explicarse. ¿Explicarse de qué? Se sentía mal de no haber controlado la situación, cierto. Pero en lo más profundo se alegraba. ¿A quien mentía? Podría morir casi tranquilo después de esa noche

Casi.

No, tenía que hablar con ella. Se supone que las cosas debían de darse tranquilas. No llevársela a la cama en cuanto se presentara la primera oportunidad. Tiró las sábanas para poder ir al baño cuando vio la mancha de sangre contrarrestando con las sabanas blancas.

- Virgen… - Susurró

Eso sí que lo había sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo. No lo esperaba. ¿Qué acaso Sakura no tuvo un novio o alguien especial en su vida? Hombres no debió de haberle faltado, ella es hermosa en muchos aspectos. Entonces ¿Por qué le dio a él algo así? Realmente necesitaba hablar con ella, se estaba transformando una necesidad en estos momentos

Finalmente salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó, se afeitó y se miró al espejo. Todo en él seguía igual, pero tenía la sensación de que había cambiado internamente. Sentía que había esperanza de sacarse esa culpa que había cargado por tantos años. Tal vez entablar una amistad con Sakura… No, él no quería eso. Quería más, mucho más.

Volvió a su pieza, se secó y buscó ropa. Primero tenía que ir al hospital a hacer su turno. Después iría al apartamento de Tomoyo. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina

- Buenos días Kero – Saludó al perro que estaba tendido en una cuna especial para él. De inmediato el cachorro se paro y comenzó a jugar entre las piernas de Shaoran

Se preparó su desayuno y le dio comida al cachorro. Se acordó de Kari y de lo asustada que estaba al ir a visitar a sus tíos. Después de todo no debió haber dicho tantas estupideces (o verdades) frente a ella. Le extrañaba que su hermana no hubiera llamado aun avisando que habían llegado. Se supone que lo haría. Tal vez se detuvieron en alguna parte a comer.

Termino de desayunar y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes. Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Quería que las horas pasaran rápido. Quería que ya fueran las cinco de la tarde y poder dirigirse donde Sakura. Y rogaba que las cosas salieran bien. Tomó las llaves de su auto y abrió la puerta…

…Cuando el teléfono sonó

Por un momento pensó en irse y dejarlo sonar, pero después se arrepintió. Cerró la puerta y se fue al comedor a contestar

- ¿Sí? Buenos días.

_- Supongo que los tuyos son mejores que los míos._

- ¿Viejo Takashi?

_- La vi salir temprano de tu casa. Espero que la hayas tratado bien_

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! Fue usted quien la trató mal anoche

_- Casi la mato ¿Qué esperabas cuando lo que me queda de corazón se me había ido a la garganta?_

- Un poco más de caballerosidad

_- Más te vale que la hayas tratado bien. En la mañana la chica se iba algo apurada y con la cabeza gacha _

- ¿Se veía mal?

_- No sé. Dime tú. Tú pasaste la noche con ella_

- Se fue antes de que me despertara – Dijo en un susurró Shaoran

_- ¿Y donde está ahora tu sentido de la caballerosidad?_

- Debo ir a trabajar. Después la iré a ver

_- ¡Ja! Ella te habrá abandonado antes de eso_

- Abuelo, cuando necesite su consejo se lo pediré. Ni siquiera sé porqué le cuento todo esto

_- Mmm… Bueno, jamás te había visto mirar a una mujer así. Juraría que es ella la chica de la que tanto me has hablado y…_

- Debo ir a trabajar – Lo interrumpió Shaoran serio

_- Está bien, muchacho. Después hablamos_

- Ya. Cuídese de la lluvia

_- Lo haré. Adiós._

- Adiós

"Este viejo es demasiado perspicaz para mi propio bien" Pensó el ambarino y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta. Ya iba a llegar atrasado al hospital y lo más probable es que su jefe lo iba a regañar. Volvió a tomar el picaporte de la puerta y dio una zancada a la calle.

Cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

Un poco gruñendo volvió a entrar a la casa. Lo más probable es que sea de nuevo Takashi. "Aun me quiere fastidiar ese viejo" pensó enojado. Volvió a tomar el auricular de forma brusca

- En serio, Takashi. Debo ir a trabajar. Más tarde me fastidias

_- ¿Señor Li Shaoran?_ – Preguntó la voz de una mujer. Ella definitivamente no era Takashi

- Sí, con él. ¿Con quien hablo?

_- Le hablo del Hospital general de __Kagoshima. _

- ¿Kagoshima? No entiendo.

_- Le hablamos por el estado de su hermana y sobrina_

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Shaoran helándose la sangre

_- A ocurrido un accidente_

* * *

Sentía un peso en su pecho. Años atrás tenía un gato y éste solía ir cada mañana a su pieza y ubicarse arriba de ella como señal de que debía despertarse. Pero ese gato murió atropellado y ella, con su papá, lo enterraron en el jardín de la casa. Entonces ¿Qué era exactamente ese peso? Se obligó a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la paralizó. Era un brazo. Un brazo cubriendo sus pechos desnudos. Desnudos porque… 

- Ay, mierda – Susurró Sakura

¿Qué diablos había hecho anoche? Comenzaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"A ver, recapitulemos. Me corté el pelo, Tomoyo me dijo algo importante, me vine a la casa de Shaoran… ¡Shaoran!" De inmediato levantó su cabeza y siguió el brazo con su mirada hasta su dueño. Ahí estaba el ambarino durmiendo boca abajo apretándola contra él.

¿Cómo fue qué?... ¿En qué estaba pensado? Sakura se sentía mareada. En eso sintió que el hombre que estaba a su lado se movía y aguantó la respiración. No quería despertarlo. No quería enfrentarlo. No creía que fuera capaz de enfrentarlo nunca más.

El ambarino volvió a relajarse y Sakura pudo respirar otra vez. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior. Cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada mirada. Y cuando llegó al orgasmo… Ahora entendía porque la gente se podía volver adicta al sexo.

Tenía que salir de esa cama. Lentamente trató de sacar el brazo de sus senos. Cuando lo logró desenredó sus piernas de las de él. Corrió las sábanas y lánguidamente se paró. En eso vio una mancha roja. Era su sangre en las sábanas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué habría pensado Shaoran de ella? Ni ella quería pensar en eso.

Buscó su ropa tirada en el suelo. La verdad es que tenía la necesidad de bañarse, pero eso quedaría para cuando volviera al apartamento… Mierda¿Qué le iba a contar a las chicas cuando las viera? Tomoyo y Chiharu debieron de estar preocupadas. Ni siquiera llamó para avisar. "Como si eso hubiera cambiado las cosa" pensó sarcástica

Se vistió y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Pero primero se quedó observando a Shaoran un momento. Ahí, tendido y relajado en brazos del Hombre de Arena. Quiso llorar, pero ¿Llorar para qué? Él no la obligó a nada. Ella se entregó bajo su consentimiento. Y era justamente eso lo que no entendía.

Salió del lugar y bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente. En eso sintió unos ladridos y casi se le va la bilis a la garganta. Cuando reconoció al animal

¡Kero! – Susurró Sakura y de inmediato el cachorro se fue donde ella.

Llevaba tiempo sin ver al perro. Le hubiera encantado quedarse a jugar un rato con él pero debía irse. Necesitaba irse. Lo fue a dejar a la cocina y se despidió nostálgicamente de él. Quizás esta fuera la última vez que lo viera. Fue a la puerta que daba a la calle y salió de la casa.

Iba tan empecinada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó al apartamento. Los nervios volvieron a llenarla. No quería dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera tenía explicaciones para ella.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Tal vez no hubiera nadie que la viera. Error. Ahí estaba Tomoyo haciendo aseo con la aspiradora.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó la amatista asombrada de verla y apago la maquina. De inmediato vino Chiharu al vestíbulo

- Al fin volviste. Nos tenías algo preocupadas

- ¿Y qué te pasó? – Preguntó Tomoyo

Sakura se quedó estática. ¿Decir la verdad o mentir? Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para crear una buena mentira y lo suficientemente creíble para la perspicacia de Chiharu. Realmente quería llorar

- Creo… Creo que voy a ir a bañarme – Susurró finalmente la esmeralda. Las chicas simplemente la dejaron ir sin insistir o preguntar

Sakura preparó un baño rápido y se sacó la ropa algo mojada por la sueva llovizna que había en la mañana. Ni siquiera se preocupó de la temperatura del agua, simplemente se metió a la tina y dejó las lágrimas caer.

No entendía porque se sentía así. O sea, no se sentía sucia o usada, ni nada por el estilo. La verdad es que disfrutó mucho en los brazos de Shaoran. Era otra cosa lo que la hacía llorar. El problema es que aun no lograba identificar qué.

Después de media hora decidió enfrentar la realidad. No le quedaba de otra. Salió de la tina y tomó una toalla. Pero primero se enfrentó al espejo que estaba en la puerta. No había ningún cambio. Todo estaba en su lugar. Sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas. Todo normal, menos sus ojos. Había algo diferente. Tampoco supo reconocerlo.

Fue a su pieza y se puso ropa. Se secó un poco su pelo con una toalla y desenredó sus cabellos. Trato de relajarse e ignorar el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Volvía a estar nerviosa, no sabía que decirle a sus amigas. La verdad es que no quería hablar. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba desahogarse. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado. ¿O era ella la complicada?

Tomado su tiempo bajó las escaleras. Primero iría a la cocina. Tenía algo de hambre. Con suerte las chicas no le preguntarían nada. "¿Cuando la suerte ha estado conmigo?" dijo una voz en el interior de su mente. Llegó al comedor y no había nadie. Con pasos pausados y lentos camino hasta su objetivo. No había muros en la costa. Fijó su vista al refrigerador y fue hacia él. Había jugo y un pastelito. Sacó las dos cosas y se sirvió el líquido en un vaso. Comenzó a beber y su garganta se lo agradeció. No se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía.

- Y… ¿Cómo es Shaoran en la cama? – Preguntó Chiharu descaradamente. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí y casi se atraganta con el jugo al escuchar la pregunta

- No la asustes Chiharu – Dijo Tomoyo que igual apareció misteriosamente en la cocina. Se acercó donde su prima que tosía fuertemente y le dio unas palmadas en la espalada para ayudarle - Lo que haga Sakura es problema de ella. Aunque espero que Shaoran te haya tratado bien mientras tenían…

- ¡Tomoyo! – La interrumpió indignada la chica.

- ¿Qué? Vamos, Sakura. ¿De verdad esperabas que creyéramos que no habían hecho nada en la noche? Shaoran no es tan fuerte.

Sakura impactada las miró. No sabía que decir. O sea, ellas ya lo sabían. Ahora querían detalles. Pero estaba tan confundida…

Salió de la cocina corriendo dejando el vaso y su pastelito en la mesa. Las lágrimas volvían a aglomerarse en sus ojos pero las aguanto hasta que llegó a su pieza. Se encerró y lloró como no lo hacía en mucho. Llorar y llorar. Eso era toda su vida y rutina.

Al poco tiempo Tomoyo y Chiharu llegaron a la puerta de la esmeralda.

- Cariño, no te vamos a acosar ni nada. No queríamos lastimarte

- En serio. Cuando estés lista nos cuentas. Si quieres no nos dices nada. Pero no te sientas mal, por favor – Suplicó la amatista

Dejaron pasar unos segundos para ver si respondían del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pasó nada. Decidieron irse para dejar a Sakura sola. Sin embargo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba susodicha con lágrimas y con un notorio dolor escrito en su cara. Tomoyo y Chiharu aguantaron la respiración. Pero Sakura simplemente se tiró a los brazos de su prima y siguió llorando

- Ay, Sakura… - Suspiró Chiharu

Las dos llevaron a la cama a la esmeralda y esperaron hasta que se tranquilizara. Tomoyo ya pensaba en el discurso que le daría a su próximo "ex" amigo por esto. No tenía idea de que le había hechoa su prima, pero le costaría perdonarle esta.

- Ya, ya estoy mejor – Dijo Sakura controlándose. Chiharu le dio unos pañuelos y esperaron. Ninguna sabía como comenzar.

- Entonces… - trató la amatista de iniciar la conversación – Sí te acostaste con Shaoran¿No? – Sakura la miró un momento, como dudando, pero asintió - ¿Y qué te hizo el muy maldito? Porque te juro que tengo un sartén lo suficientemente resistente como para… - Pero antes de que terminar Sakura rió

- Shaoran no me violó, no me trato mal ni nada por estilo. El problema no es él, soy yo.

- No entendemos, Sakura – Replicó Chiharu suavemente

- Yo tampoco. No entiendo mi comportamiento. Llegué allá, hablamos, nos besamos y terminé en su cama. ¡Hasta me detuvo y yo insistí!

- ¿Y cual es el problema, entonces? – Preguntó su prima

- ¡Ese es el problema! Es como… - Dudo un momento – Es como… Como si me traicionara a mi misma – Volvieron a caer la lágrimas. Tomoyo no entendió esas palabras, pero Chiharu sí

- Sientes que traicionaste todo el dolor de esos años¿No? – Sakura la miró y asintió con los ojos llenos de tristeza – Lo quieres, pero aun no perdonas el daño

- Eso sí es complicado – Dijo Tomoyo tratando de darse una idea de los pensamientos de su prima

- No puedo perdonar, de un día para otro, todos esos años donde él jamás me ayudó. No puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y ser tan cínica conmigo misma.

- ¿Y dónde esta el pero de todo eso? – Preguntó la amatista

- El pero está en que lo deseo estúpidamente. Lo amo y no lo puedo evitar. ¿Sé puede amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad?

- Sakura, tú no odias a nadie. Simplemente sigues lastimada por lo que te hicieron cuando eras adolescente. Te duele que él no te haya salvado de todas esas humillaciones – Replicó Tomoyo apaciblemente

- Tomoyo tiene razón, Sakura. Eres demasiado buena como para odiar.

- Tal vez. Pero lo que siento por Meiling debe ser algo próximo al odio

Todas rieron con ese comentario. Se pasaron unos minutos hablando de trivialidades. Aunque Sakura se negó rotundamente a responder el porte de cierto órgano en la anatomía de Shaoran

- ¡Pero, dinos! Prometemos no ir a averiguarlo personalmente – Dijo en un puchero Chiharu

- ¡No pueden ser tan descaradas! Tomoyo, ayúdame

- La verdad es que siempre he tenido esa curiosidad. Cuando anduvo con su "casi prometida" hace unos años, tú sabes Sakura… Bueno, ella una vez me confió que jamás había tenido un amante como Shaoran. Y, bueno… Desde ese momento…

- ¡No, no, no! No les diré

- Buh… Bueno, algún día te emborracharé y me lo dirás – Prometió Chiharu. Volvieron a callarse. Volvían al tema que Sakura quería evitar – Y dime¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

- No sé. No confío en mi misma como para ir y enfrentarlo sin que me tiemblen las rodillas. ¡Si hasta huí en la mañana de él!

- ¿Él no vino a dejarte? – Preguntó extrañada la amatista

- No, me desperté primero

- En ese caso mejor prepárate. Si creo conocerlo bien vendrá más tarde a conversar – Dijo pensativa la amatista

- ¿Conversar? Mierda, yo no puedo conversar con él aun.

- Es mejor que lo hagas – Dijo Chiharu tranquilizándola – Y así le explicas tus sentimientos. De seguro te comprenderá.

- ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! No me imagino que pensará de mi

- Ten más fe en él, Sakura. Y también en ti.

- Es que es muy extraño. Cuando lo vi ésta mañana tendido en la cama, pensé de inmediato en los momentos en que me ignoraba. Y me dolió el pecho, porque sentí que debí de haber sido más fuerte la noche pasada. Hasta que hubo un instante en que me di cuenta que también me mentía. Nada en la tierra me hubiera detenido anoche. Lo deseaba demasiado… Y él a mí.

- No te avergüences de tus sentimientos, Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba sus manos

- No es tanto la vergüenza, sino la confusión lo que me atormenta

- Me encanta no estar en tus zapatos – Suspiró Chiharu tirándose a la cama

- A mi igual no me gustaría en muchos momentos – Sonó el teléfono asustando a las tres chicas - ¿Quién contesta?

- Yo lo haré – Dijo Tomoyo parándose de la cama y acercándose al aparato que estaba en la mesa de noche - ¿Diga? Oh, hablando del rey de Roma. ¿Cómo estás Shaoran? – En lo que fue milésimas Sakura y Chiharu se dieron vuelta hacia Tomoyo. A la esmeralda se le fue el corazón a la garganta. Y más al ver la expresión de la cara de su prima - ¡Ay, Dios Santo! No lo puedo creer. ¿Están ellas bien? – Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gritar – Claro, te haré el favor. No, relájate y viaja tranquilo – Se volvió a ver a Sakura que estaba seria escuchando la voz de Tomoyo con la esperanza de entender algo – Sí, le diré. Ella está bien. No, no, ella comprenderá. ¿No preferirías que te acompañe? Está bien. No voy a poder evitar las ganas de viajar hasta allá si no me tienes informada¿Está claro? Así que hazme saber cualquier cosa. Está bien. Adiós. – Cortó la llamada y Sakura pudo ver como los ojos de su prima se humedecían

- ¿Tomoyo, que pasó? – Preguntó Chiharu despacio

- Un accidente – Dijo la amatista con voz plana y mirando al suelo - Fanren y Kari viajaban al sur a ver a unos tíos. Por la lluvia perdieron el control del auto y chocaron contra otro automóvil. Las dos están graves en el hospital general de Kagoshima. Shaoran esta viajando ya hacia allá. Me pidió que cuidara a Kero y que te dijera, Sakura, que se disculpaba por no poder venir a hablarte. Le dije que comprenderías.

Sakura aun procesaba lo primero. "Un accidente". No era capaz ni de llorar por la impresión. Dios, si siquiera era capaz de imaginar a la risueña y vital Kari sangrando y a punto de perder la vida. Ni a Fanren. No la había conocido de cerca, pero ¿Esa mujer tan bella y cariñosa grave en una cama de hospital?

- Quiero ir – Dijo Sakura en un susurro

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Tomoyo

- Quiero ir. Quiero ver a Kari. Quiero estar con Shaoran.

- Bueno, jamás había escuchado mejor idea salir de tu boca, prima. Está bien. Yo te acompaño – Dijo la amatista con nuevos ánimos

- Esperen – Dijo una escéptica Chiharu – ¿Las dos van a ir?

- Sí, yo igual quiero ir. Él estuvo conmigo cuando murió mi mamá. Y también en muchas ocasiones más. Se lo debo. Sakura has un bolso con lo que necesites – En el acto la esmeralda se levantó de la cama y corrió al closet – ¿No quieres ir con nosotras, Chiharu?

- No, gracias. Me quedo

- Bien, tu cuidarás a Kero

- ¿A la bola de pelos? Oh, mierda - Y se volvió a tirar a la cama

* * *

_... (Estoy pensado en una buena excusa)_

_Hola a todos¿Cómo han estado?..._

Está bien, está bien. Me atrasé un poquito. O sea, casi un mes... No mucho para mi, la verdad... he esperado más tiempo por una historia (Aunque una de mis virtudes es la paciencia). ¡Pero es que la inspiración no venía a mí!... En serio. Siempre tuve presente que tenía que comenzar éste capítulo.Y para su suerte las estrellas se alinearon. Primero FAIRY escribió un review lo suficientemente impulsador como para lograr que yo abriera el word (Cito: "oye sigo esperando k actualises me hare vieja aki si no actualisas porfavor"), después dejaron mis amigos de acosarme por el chat (No es que me abandonaran, se iban a acostar) y, finalmente¡La maldita inspiración volvió!... Y voilà!... No es un capítulo muy largo pero fue lo único que el calor me dejó escribir (Contando que escribía como de las 12 de la noche en adelante).

Realmente espero que no esten muy enojados/as...

Por otro lado ¡"Bajo mi paraguas" llegó a sus 1000 hits!... Después de que termine esta historia lo celebraré a mi modo

Tambien en este tiempo mi hice un blog. El chiste es que el día que lo cree fue justo el día en que me dije "Ya, Piwy. Ponte a escribir" Pero uno de mis amigos se iba a crear un blog tambien y le copie xD (Obviamente no escribí ni una cosa sobre el capítulo ese día). Voy a dejar el link en mi profile en caso de que me quieran apurar para que escriba (O sea, en caso de que no de señales de vida por más de 15 días)

Y por los reviews, bueno hubo de todo con respecto al capítulo anterior. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que algunas pensaron que el lemón fue muy inesperado. Bien ¡Meta cumplida!... Jajaja...

_Revisen en un rato más el profile para las respuestas de los reviews uno por uno... _

_Good night and good luck!_

_PD: En una parte del capítulo sale "Hombre de Arena". En las cultaras árabes éste hombre es el realtivo a la "Hada de los sueños". A las que le gusta la canción "Enter Sandman" de Metallica entenderán mejor_


	9. Fragmentos del pasado

**Fragmentos del pasado**

Tomoyo y Sakura tomaron el tren de las 11:30 de la mañana, mientras Chiharu se dirigía a la casa de Shaoran a buscar a Kero "Sólo porque no hay de otra" había dicho malhumorada. Ya la esmeralda podía sentir pena por el cachorro… Y reír por la histeria de su amiga. Aunque reír la hiciera sentir culpable

Era extraño. ¿Y si era muy grave lo del accidente? Ni siquiera quería pensar en Kari y en la mal que estaría. Sin embargo había algo peor. Al menos para ella. ¿Qué le diría a Shaoran y que le diría él a ella? Eso sí era alarmante

- Shaoran no contesta el teléfono – Dijo Tomoyo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus prima

- Ya debe estar en el hospital. Y como es médico lo más probable es que le dejen entrar donde la mayoría no puede. El celular debe ser la última cosa por la que debe estar preocupado en este momento

- Cierto… Pero quería avisarle que íbamos hacia allá….

- ¡No! – gritó Sakura llamando la atención de unos pasajeros – O sea… Es que.. ¿Para qué molestarlo?

- Da igual Sakura, vamos hacia allá. Ya lo estamos molestando

- Pero ¿No crees que sería mejor la sorpresa? – La amatista miró suspicaz a su prima

- Siento que me ocultas algo, pero no preguntaré

Claro que ocultaba algo. Simplemente quería demorar más las cosas. Tal vez si lo tomaba de sorpresa él no le dijera nada. O tal vez le diera más tiempo a ella para inventar algo. O tal vez debió haberse quedado en la casa si no quería enfrentar la maldita realidad

Era sencillo si lo pensaba fríamente. "Hola, soy yo, la chica a la que le hiciste la vida un infierno en la adolescencia, con la que te acostaste ayer y la que está perdidamente enamorada de ti". No era tan malo¿Verdad?... No, no lo era. Era peor

- Ya llegamos – Anunció Tomoyo

¡Mierda! Ya estaba nerviosa. "¿Es tan necesario sentir mariposas en el estomago?" pensaba lastimera Sakura mientras bajan del tren. Debió haber preparado un discurso o algo por estilo mientras viajaba. Lo más probable es que cuando vea a Shaoran bajará la cabeza, se sonrojaría y no sería capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra decente

- Iré a preguntar por el hospital. Por mientras cuida mi bolso – Dijo Tomoyo

- Está bien

Sakura vio a su prima ir a hablar con uno un trabajador de la ferroviaria. Al minuto volvió y tomaron un taxi.

- Hay dos hospitales aquí. Pero lo más probable es que Fanren y Kari estén en el Hospital general de Kagoshima – Dijo Tomoyo pidiendo al chofer que las llevara a susodicho lugar

- ¿Por qué?

Porque el otro hospital es privado. Y ellas tuvieron un accidente afueras de la ciudad. Lo lógico es que las llevaran al general.

- Disculpen¿Hablan del accidente que hubo en la madrugada de una mujer con su hija? – interrumpió el chofer

- Sí – respondió la amatista

- Está en lo correcto, señorita. Ellas están en el Hospital general de Kagoshima. Salió en el noticiero

- ¿Qué más salió? – Preguntó ahora Sakura preocupada

- Sólo que la mujer perdió el control del auto por lo resbaladizo que estaba la carretera por la lluvia. Es el cuarto accidente de este tipo en las últimas dos semanas

- ¿Y qué se sabe de ellas? – dijo Tomoyo

- Creo que la madre está grave. La pequeña está mejor ya que iba con el cinturón de seguridad y sentada en el asiento trasero – Sakura ahogó un grito

- Gracias por la información – respondió la amatista muy seria

No hablaron más en el viaje. Ya no sabían que esperar en cuanto llegaran a su destino. Las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que las primas pensaban

* * *

Corría a través de los pasillos. Fanren aun estaba en cirugía, no podían detener una hemorragia. Kari estaba algo más estable, pero tampoco estaba a salvo. Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que los médicos estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Que no dejarían que la vida de su hermana se fuera sin que ella haya tenido la oportunidad de luchar. 

Para Shaoran todo el maldito viaje fue igual que el infierno. La poca información que le habían dado le era insuficiente. Trataba de ser racional, pero no podía. ¿Por qué no le prestó su auto a Fanren en vez de que ella se hubiera ido en el otro¿Por qué permitió que viajaran con toda esa lluvia y viento que atacaba casi todo el Japón? Sabía que debía dejar de lamentarse, pero le era inevitable

- Señor¿Busca algo? – Preguntó amablemente una joven enfermera

- Sí, la sala 2 de cirugía. Mi hermana está ahí – La señorita revisó unos papeles y frunció el ceño

- Señor, creo que es mejor que se siente en la sala de espera.

- Soy médico. Entiendo perfectamente lo que está pasando - Dijo exasperado el ambarino

- Oh. Déjeme preguntar a mi jefa y le aviso

Vio a la enfermera alejarse y le pareció que los segundos eran minutos. Y si algo sabía de su trabajo es que cualquier segundo era valioso. De repente vio acercarse a otra enfermera, lo más probable es que mucho más experimentada

- ¿Doctor Li? – El ambarino asintió – Acompáñeme por favor

Lo guiaron a otro cuarto y se puso la ropa tan conocida para él. Finalmente le dieron una mascarilla y lo llevaron a un cuarto por el cual podía ver a través de una ventana a los cirujanos atendiendo a su hermana.

La imagen que vio fue casi de pesadilla. Fanren con la mitad de su pecho abierto, sangre por todos lados y los doctores tratando de controlar la situación. Por un momento imaginó lo peor.

- ¿Puedo ver el diagnóstico? - Murmuró Shaoran a la enfermera sin dejar de ver la operación.

La mujer le mostró los papeles. Fracturas en las piernas y unas costillas, traumatismos, contusiones, y mucha perdida de sangre. Asombrosamente el encéfalo estaba fuera de peligro. Pero otros órganos internos estaban gravemente afectados

- ¿Cuánto llevan en la operación?

- En estabilizarla al menos una hora. En cirugía ya va para las 5 horas.

Eso era mucho. Si los médicos no controlaban pronto la hemorragia ya sería demasiado tarde. Maldita sea

- ¿Han tenido que hacer reanimación?

- Sí, en dos oportunidades

Maldita sea otra vez. Volvieron al silencio absoluto sólo observando. Shaoran miraba cada detalle, cada movimiento. Y no podía quejarse, esos médicos hacían muy bien su trabajo. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasó así, sólo observando. Hasta que finalmente, para su alegría, controlaron la hemorragia.

- Su hermana será transportada a observación. ¿Quiere seguirla?

- No, quiero ver a mi sobrina.

- Está bien. Sígame por favor.

Salieron de la habitación, se quitó la mascarilla y lo demás y siguió a otra enfermera. Llegaron a una sala, pero no había nadie ahí. La enfermera miró extrañada y fue a preguntar a otra colega

- Disculpa An¿Dónde está la chica de la sala 5?

- La bajaron a trauma 2.

"Ay, Dios. Me debes estar bromeando" pensó en un suspiro Shaoran al escuchar eso. Acababa de salir de la operación de su hermana y ahora era su sobrina la que volvía al peligro

- ¿Dónde está trauma 2?

- Yo lo guío

Al llegar era todo un caos. Nada de extraño para el ambarino, era ahí donde él trabajaba diariamente.

Al ver a Kari se le oprimió el corazón. Llena de tubos mientras los médicos trataban de solucionar un paro respiratorio. Esto se estaba volviendo muchísimo más difícil de lo que él pensaba. En especial por la impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Sabía muy bien que si se inmiscuía en las decisiones del médico a cargo lo echarían del lugar. Él haría lo mismo

De repente uno de los médicos se le acercó. Su cara era la típica seria y profesional. La que él siempre trataba no hacer.

- ¿Usted es familiar de la niña?

- El tío

- La pequeña está grave. Pese a que no tiene muchos traumatismos, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene problemas para respirar. Ahora la pondremos en un…

- Ventilador y estará en observación, lo sé.

- ¿Es médico? – El ambarino asintió – En ese caso comprenderá – Shaoran frunció el ceño

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tenemos problemas con el banco de sangre. Y necesitamos sangre para la chica ahora. Usted es familiar de ella y nos preguntábamos si usted era compatible con su grupo sanguíneo

- No, no lo soy. Ella es O positivo. Pero puedo llamar a alguno de mis otros familiares. Tal vez uno sí sea compatible

- Está bien. Pero debe ser rápido

- Lo sé – Shaoran ahora se dirigió a una enfermera - ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una guía de teléfonos?

- Yo lo guío

Ahora él se maldecía por no tener el número de teléfono de sus tíos en el celular. Le entregaron la guía y se puso a buscar. Suerte para él el apellido Li en el sur del Japón era conocido

- No sé que es más curioso: que estés con una guía telefónica en estos momentos o quién será la persona a la que buscas – Dijo una voz burlona atrás de él. Le tomo al ambarino un par de segundo reconocer la voz y darse vuelta para enfrentarla

- ¿Tomoyo? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó escéptico Shaoran mientras abrazaba a su amiga

- ¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar sólo en esto? Te debo muchas.

- No te estoy cobrando nada.

- No, pero quiero pagártelas. Y dime… ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular?

- ¿Mi celular…? – El hombre llevó sus manos hacia sus bolsillos y sacó el aparato. Decía en la pantalla "5 llamadas perdidas" – Lo siento, no estaba atento. Y eso que lo tengo en vibrador.

- Da igual, te entiendo – la chica se puso seria y triste - ¿Cómo están ellas?

- Fanren salió de cirugía y hora está en observación. Pero Kari… - El hombre suspiró antes de proseguir – Le acaba de dar un paro respiratorio – Tomoyo se llevó una mano a la boca – Ahora ella necesita sangre, pero no soy compatible con ella. La verdad es que lo son muy poco, es O positivo y…

- ¿O positivo? Espera un momento – La amatista se dio vuelta. De inmediato frunció el ceño - ¿Y dónde se metió ahora? – Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos y Shaoran se quedó mirándola sin entender mucho. De repente su amiga se detuvo bruscamente – ¡Ahí estás! – Y giró a la derecha. En ese momento el ambarino la siguió.

Apenas vio de quien hablaba su amiga se quedó estático. Una cosa era ver a Tomoyo aquí para hacerle compañía y otra muy distinta era ver a Tomoyo _y_ Sakura. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre y con su cara de incertidumbre. Un viejo enfermo le hablaba sin parar

- ¿Seremos tan tontos los que estamos enamorados? Porque ni el más tonto se puede escapar del amor. La belleza no puede ser vista, querida, sólo besada, sólo besada… Ay, yo tuve tanto amor que dar, pero jamás encontré a alguien que fuera capaz de amarme con la misma intensidad. Y es que el amor no sólo te puede traer luz, sino también oscuridad…

- ¡Sakura! No te me pierdas

- Parece que la buscan, jovencita. Gracias por escucharme

- No hay de que – Dijo la susodicha despidiéndose del hombre – Discúlpame, pero es que me empezó a hablar y creí que era de mala educación irme – Dijo Sakura cuando estaba cerca de su prima – No es para que me retes

- No te reto, paro me asusté

- No es para tanto tampoco – dijo sonriente la esmeralda. Aunque la sonrisa se le esfumo en el segundo que miró hacia delante. Shaoran la miraba con aspecto inmutable. No supo que pensar de eso

- Sakura¿Cuál es tu grupo sanguíneo? – Preguntó Tomoyo, pero la esmeralda no contestó, estaba más preocupada en responder la mirada del ambarino - ¡Sakura! – Ahora si logró despertarla

- ¿Qué? – La amatista la miró exasperada

- ¿Cuál es tu grupo sanguíneo? Recuerdo que era algo con O.

- Sí, O negativo

- Oh, no. No es la misma que la de Kari – Dijo triste Tomoyo

- La verdad es que Sakura si puede donar su sangre. Las personas O negativa les pueden dar sangre a cualquier persona - Shaoran supo ahora porqué a los médico, cuando Sakura se había infligido esas heridas en las muñecas, les había costado tanto tener un donante. Las personas de grupo O negativo pueden dar a cualquiera su sangre, pero sólo recibir de alguien de su mismo grupo sanguíneo

- Yo no tengo problema con dar sangre. En especial si es para Kari.

- En ese caso ven conmigo – Shaoran la tomó de la mano y los dos pudieron sentir una pequeña carga eléctrica viajando a través de su cuerpo. Pero el ambarino no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre eso. Primero estaba la vida de su sobrina

Llevó a Sakura donde los médicos y estos la hicieron llenar un formulario. Al terminarlo la hicieron acostarse sobre una cama. Una enfermera trajo la aguja más grande que jamás había visto la esmeralda y comenzó a preparar su brazo.

- Ay, Dios. No quiero ver

- No te preocupes, yo tomaré tu mano todo el tiempo – Dijo sonriente Tomoyo

- Eso no me sirve – Sakura vio su brazo y después a la enfermera que la atendía. Ésta miraba fijamente su cicatriz en la muñeca. La esmeralda apartó su mirada y bajó la cabeza. En cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. No podía hacer nada contra ello y estaba cansada de ocultar sus cicatrices

Finalmente la enfermera tomo la sangre y salió de la habitación. Shaoran se disculpó y siguió a la enfermera. Por otra parte, Tomoyo ayudó a su prima a levantarse, cual estaba algo mareada, y la llevó al patio del hospital.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Nunca pensó que habría un patio tan bonito en un lugar así. A causa de la lluvia suave que aun caía, tuvieron que sentarse en una parte techada del lugar. Pero aun así podían ver la majestuosidad del lugar. Árboles inmensos y flores de muchos colores opacados por la lluvia. Parecía que cada hoja tuviera pequeños diamantes que brillaban a causa del reflejo de la luz proveniente del hospital.

- Cariño – Interrumpió Tomoyo los pensamientos de Sakura – Te ves muy blanca. ¿No quieres que te traiga algo? – La esmeralda negó con la cabeza - ¿Segura? Bueno, debo ir a ver lo del alojamiento. No demoraré mucho.

- Está bien. Prometo no moverme de aquí – Dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa. Comenzaba a tener ganas de dormir y una cama no se le estaba haciendo nada mal

La amatista se fue y dejó a su prima sola con sus pensamientos. Estaba muy preocupada por Kari. Y no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la enfermera mirando su herida. Inconcientemente tomó las mangas de su chaleco y las tiró hacia abajo. En ese momento alguien tomo su brazo, destapó las muñecas y besó sus heridas

- Siempre me he sentido culpable por esto. No debí haberte perdido de vista en ese momento. Y por lo de la enfermera, es nueva y apenas está comenzando en esto. Tendrás que disculparla – Dijo Shaoran junto a la muñeca de Sakura. Le fue inevitable para ella no reprimir un temblor

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Claro. No te quité los ojos de encima – La chica se sonrojó al escuchar esto – ¿Te acaban de sacar sangre y tu eres aun capaz de sonrojarte? – Los dos rieron

- ¿Cómo están las chicas según tu?

- Aun no puedo cantar victoria, pero las dos han sido muy fuertes. Todas unas luchadoras. ¿Sabes? Es muy distinto cuando es un familiar, o alguien que quieres. Se supone que estoy ya acostumbrado a esto, pero cuando las vi destrozadas y con su vida pendiendode un hilo casi se me fui de rodillas al suelo. No quiero ni imaginarme si es que veo a uno de mis hijos en un lugar así - Shaoran se perdió en sus pensamientos y Sakura esperó tranquilamente sintiendo aun el aliento del hombre en su muñeca - ¿Lindo patio, verdad?

- Sí, estoy muy impresionada.

- Todo esto es gracia a los ancianos y algunos niños que están casi permanentemente aquí. Es un taller muy famoso del hospital y ellos se han encargado de que éste sea unos de los jardines más bellos de la ciudad. Toma, es jugo de naranja – Le dio una vaso – Te hará sentir mejor y no te sentirás tan mareada.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y Tomoyo?

- Fue a ver alojamiento. Supongo que te incluirá también a ti.

- Lo más probable. Le encanta preocuparse por todos – Sakura sonrió. Pero después se mostró más tranquila y pensativa mientras tomaba su jugo.

- Dime… ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?

- ¿De quienes? – Preguntó Shaoran extrañado

- De los chicos… De Meiling, Takashi y Naoko.

- Oh… Ellos – Dejó pasar unos segundos pensando – No es que sepa mucho. Todos nos alejamos en un punto de nuestra adolescencia por distintas razones. Naoko y Takashi se casaron

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Sakura escéptica

- Si. Se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Pero este nació con problemas. Creo que una falla al corazón. La cosa es que pasan más tiempo en el hospital que en casa. Fue en una de esas idas al hospital en la que me entere de su estado.

- ¿Y sabes como está el niño?

- La última vez que supe de algo la cosa no andaba nada bien. Pero fue hace tiempo. Ahora no tengo idea.

- Me imagino que de Meiling si sabes algo¿No?

- Créelo o no, tampoco he sabido mucho de ella en el último tiempo. Tampoco mi familia

- ¿Por qué?

- Se alejo de todo después del accidente

- ¿Accidente?

- Si mal recuerdo estaba ella y su familia en Hong Kong. Debían viajar a Pekín y decidieron hacerlo en auto. Pero sufrieron un grave accidente. Mei logró salir del automóvil, pero sus padres no. Murieron cuando el auto explotó. Ella vio todo eso y hasta quedó con varias quemaduras. Después de eso se alejo de todo el mundo. Es muy raro que tengamos noticias de ella.

- Dios, que horrible.

- Fue difícil

- Me imagino

- ¿Y que va a ser de nosotros? – Oh, oh… Justo el tema que Sakura no quería tomar. Decidió hacerle frente al tema e ir al grano

- Shaoran, mira… - Comenzó la chica, pero él la detuvo

- Sé que debí haber controlado las cosas ayer

- Yo estaba también ahí. No todo es tu culpa

- Pero era yo el que tenía más experiencia. Sakura… Yo no quiero ser tu amigo. Nunca lo he sido, ni lo quiero ser. Yo quiero ser muchísimo más que eso. Pero sé que el pasado tiene mucha influencia en el presente y no puedo hacer nada contra eso

- Es tan difícil para mí. No tienes ni idea. No… No puedo actuar como que nada pasó, porque sí paso…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y siempre lo sabré.

- …Y al mismo tiempo no puedo dejarte – Shaoran la miró extrañado

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A mi tampoco me interesa tu amistad. Tu sabes que estoy enamorada de ti de ya hace mucho. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar tan fácilmente – El ambarino la miró fijamente por un momento y después la abrazó

- ¿Crees que algún día serás capaz de perdonarme?

- No lo sé.

- En ese caso déjame intentarlo. Por favor – Sakura sonrió entre sus brazos

- Creo que te ganaste ese derecho hace rato

- ¿No me digas? – Shaoran le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo y se quedaron abrazados mirando al patio por unos minutos.

- Oye… ¿No prefieres mujeres más bonitas? – Preguntó algo incómoda la esmeralda

- ¿Te encuentras fea?

- No es eso… Pero tu podrías tener cualquier mujer que quisieras

- Pues resulta que más me interesa lo de adentro que lo de afuera en muchos aspectos. Aparte, si fuera por lo físico, te hubiera dejado ayer

- ¿Ayer? - Sakura salió de sus brazos y lo miró extrañada - ¿Por qué?

- Tu pelo. No me gusta ¿Por qué te los cortaste cuando lo tenías tan lindo antes? – Sakura no supo responder a eso – ¿Ves? Pero aun te quiero

- Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

- Para ti, tal vez – El ambarino se levantó y Sakura estuvo a punto de quejarse - Iré a ver a mi hermana. Y debo avisarle a mi madre también lo del accidente

- ¿No le has dicho?

- No, pero ya le avise a mi cuñado. No es que haya tenido mucha cabeza en las últimas horas – Los dos se quedaron mirando a cada uno por unos segundos como si el mundo fuera de ellos dos nada más – Toma todo el jugo, te hará bien – Y se fue

Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Se tomo su jugo y volvió a mirar al patio. Ya casi no llovía. Pero a ella le importaba más otra cosa. ¿Qué se supone que haría con su pelo?

* * *

_Hola gente!_

_Al fin salí de mi baticueva. Es que bajaron los grados celsius y eran más soportables._

_Éste capítulo lo partí antes de ayer, ayer no seguí porque tenía fiesta de cumpleaños de una tía y hoy lo terminé. Aparte, me prometí que si no escribía este capítulo no actualizaría mi blog (No es que haya sido mucho castigo)... Así que aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten_

_Referente a los detalles médicos y todo eso... No tengo ni idea ni de la mitad de las cosas que escribí _xP_. De la mayoría me inspire en ER (Me encanta esa serie) y lo demás de Wikipedia... Ellos dos fueron mis mejores amigos para poder darle coherencia a todo._ _Así que si anda por aquí un médico o un estudiante de medicina, no se preocupe... Sé que hay hastas cosas que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza._

_En un rato más pondré la respuesta de sus reviews en my profile... Y muchas gracias por ello._

_Good night and good luck!_


	10. Amar y ser amado

**Amar y ser amado**

Ya llevaban en esa ciudad 3 semanas y Shaoran no sabía decir si las cosas iban bien o mal. Por una parte, su hermana y sobrina estaban mucho mejor desde el accidente. Fanren había tenido sólo una recaída tres días después de su operación y Kari de lo único que se quejaba era de los tubos. La salud de las dos iba muy bien en estos últimos días

Le encantaría poder decir lo mismo de la relación que tenía con cierta señorita. Es decir, Sakura había sido muy comprensiva y preocupada todo éste último tiempo. Pero sólo con lo que era referente al bienestar de su familia. ¿La relación entre ellos dos? Iba de cero a nada. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una insinuación desde la tarde que llegó Kagoshima. Sólo ciertas miradas o sonrojos.

Él no era un insensible, sabía que ese accidente pudo haber matado a Fanren y haber dejado con varias secuelas a Kari. Pero el peligro ya había pasado hace mucho. Ahora sólo estaban en el hospital por precaución y pronto se les daría de alta.

Entonces¿Por qué Sakura se alejaba de él? Ya no sabía que pensar… ¿Había algo más detrás de todo esto?

Así lo pilló Tomoyo, pensativo y apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la pieza de Fanren y Kari.

- ¿Muy interesante lo que estás pensando, grandote? – Preguntó la amatista cuando llegó hasta el ambarino

- Ni te imaginas – Dijo sin sacar su ceño de la frente - ¿Cómo está Chiharu?

- Casi desesperada. Creo que Kero le está matando los nervios.

- Debería volver a Tomoeda y arreglar esos clavos sueltos

- ¿Y tu familia? – Shaoran sonrió

- No creo ser de vital importancia. Aparte, tú y Sakura las cuidan mejor que yo.

- Hablando de Sakura… ¿Dónde está?

- Ahí – apuntó la pieza con un movimiento de su cabeza – Con Kari.

- ¿Oigo un dejo de molestia en tu voz o es mi idea?

- Tú idea.

- No estarás celosos de tu pequeña sobrina porque pasa más tiempo con Sakura¿Verdad?

- Eso es una estupidez

- Eso espero. Entonces¿Vas a Tomoeda?

- Es temprano. Tomaré el tren y espero llegar a más tardar en la noche.

- En lo personal, ve a ayudar a Chiharu¿Si?

- Está bien – El ambarino vio a lo lejos a Sakura, cual estaba conversando con Kari, y después se despidió de Tomoyo.

Camino lento por el pasillo aun pensativo hasta que vio a su hermana que venía en silla de ruedas empujada por una enfermera. Al ver al ambarino se detuvieron

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Preguntó Fanren

- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

- Ya los malos tiempos pasaron.

- No todos – Murmuró Shaoran

- ¿Problemas con Sakura?

- No sabría decir – respondió dubitativo

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Voy a Tomoeda por el día. Volveré en la noche

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana

- Sí. Adiós – Se despidió dándole un beso en el cabello a su hermana y siguió su camino

* * *

- ¿Y cómo has estado Kari? – Preguntó Tomoyo entrando a la pieza 

- ¡Mucho mejor!- Dijo la niña que estaba tendida en la cama, pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara – Yo ya me quiero ir.

- ¿No la has pasado bien con nuestra compañía? – Preguntó ahora Sakura que estaba al lado de ella

- No es eso. Es que papá prometió llevarme a Inglaterra a ver a mis primas.

Cuando se dio la noticia del accidente en Hong Kong, el padre de Kari viajó de inmediato a Japón. Al ver que las cosas estaban mejor regresó a China a terminar unos negocios pero les prometió a su hija un viaje a Kent por lo que quedaba de vacaciones y a su esposa que él personalmente vendría a buscarlas para llevárselas a casa.

- ¿Son simpáticas tus primas? – Preguntó Sakura

- Sí. Siempre jugamos en una casa que tienen arriba de un inmenso árbol ¿Ustedes conocen Inglaterra?

- Claro – Dijo la amatista – Un muy buen amigo mío es inglés.

- Demasiado buen amigo – Dijo Sakura por lo bajo

- Sólo amigos, no escuches a Sakura – Dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada

- Pero yo prefiero venir a ver a mi tío. Cómo siempre está sólo…

- Pues tu tío nos ha abandonado por el día, cariño – Dijo Fanren entrando en silla de ruedas, empujada por una enfermera. Ésta la ayudo a acomodarse en la cama y luego se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Shaoran se fue? – Preguntó la esmeralda extrañada

- Sí. Volvió a Tomoeda. Me dijo que lo más probable es que llegara hoy en la noche o mañana temprano – Respondió la amatista

- Oh… - Murmuró Sakura bajando la cabeza

- Buh… El tío me había prometido que me sacaría al patio hoy

- Si quieres te saco yo a dar una vuelta. Pero debo ir a buscar una silla de ruedas primero – Se ofreció Tomoyo

- ¿En serio? - Kari abrió sus ojos llenos de felicidad - ¡Gracias!

- Hay una silla al lado de la puerta – Dijo Fanren. Tomoyo fue a buscarla

- ¿Vienes con nosotros Sakura? - Preguntó Kari

- Mmm… No. Creo que no.

- Kari, apóyate en mi – Tomoyo acomodó a la pequeña en asiento – Bien, nos vamos. Hasta más tarde

- Disfruten el paseo – Se despidió Fanren

- Si, disfruten… - Dijo Sakura sin ánimo

La amatista sacó a la pequeña a dar su vuelta y las dos mujeres se quedaron en la pieza guardando silencio. Sakura no quería hablar y Fanren respetaba eso. De repente la esmeralda se levantó de donde estaba

- Creo… creo que iré a la cafetería. ¿Quieres algo?

- No, gracias – Sakura se disponía a irse cuando las voz de Fanren la detuvo - No te pido que lo perdones¿Sabes? Quedé horrorizada cuando supe lo que mi prima y él te hicieron. Pero Shaoran nunca ha sido una mala persona. En el fondo no. Y si en éste momento está aquí como se muestra ahora, es gracias a ti. Sólo te pido que te guíes por lo que tu interior te diga

Sakura no fue capaz de darse vuelta. Simplemente apretó sus puños y siguió su camino con los ojos humedecidos.

No miraba por donde iba. No tomaba atención si se dirigía a la cafetería o no. Sencillamente veía el suelo y caminaba por donde había algún pasillo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas y respirar a través del nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta

- ¿Adonde va tan apurada esta vez, señorita?

La esmeralda se detuvo, levantó la mirada y movió su cabeza en dirección de la voz. En la pieza de su derecha estaba el señor Matsumoto, el mismo viejo que la había atajado el primer día que llegó al hospital, sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana. Sakura se secó sus ojos con su manga y respiró profundo

- No sé. Creo que mi destino en la vida es huir – Dijo mientras entraba a donde estaba Matsumoto

- Pero el destino se puede elegir.

- Los valientes eligen su destino. Yo soy una cobarde – Ahora se sentó en a la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Cobarde? Es una fea manera de describirte

- Es lo que soy. Soy cobarde porque no puedo afrontar las cosas. Lo hice cuando era adolescente y lo hago ahora

- ¿Y qué es lo que te produce tanto miedo?

- Es que… ¿Y si sufro de nuevo? Yo no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar

- ¿No estás sufriendo ahora también?

- Es distinto…

- ¿Distinto por qué? Si estás sufriendo ahora no pierdes nada en arriesgarte

- ¿Y si después es peor?

- No sabes. No puedes decir que sea peor. ¿Lo amas?

- ¿Cómo sabe que es un problema de amor? - Dijo la chica mirándolo asombrada

- Tengo casi 80 años y dos hijos. El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, mi querida Sakura. ¿Lo amas?

- Mucho – dijo bajando la cabeza

- ¿Él te ama?

- Él dice que sí.

- ¿Estamos hablando del joven que te acompaña a ti y a tu amiga siempre, el de pelo castaño? – La chica asintió – No se va para nada mala persona

- No lo es.

- ¿Y qué te hace desconfiar tanto?

- Él ya me hizo daño una vez

- ¿Y lo amas aun después de eso?

- Siempre lo he querido.

- Entonces algo bueno tiene que tener

- Bueno… Lo único que hizo para lastimarme fue ignorarme. Aun me duele eso

- Por lo que he visto últimamente eres tu la que lo ignora

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó extrañada levantando la cabeza

- Soy un buen observador. Él te mira todo el tiempo. Tu siempre lo evitas

- Parte de su familia estuvo a punto de morir. No es correcto que quiera coquetear con el en circunstancias así.

- Según lo que me contaron las enfermeras la niña y su madre están fuera de peligro hace varios días atrás

- No deja de no ser correcto

- No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso o un abrazo?

- Mmm… Se puede decir que no es exactamente lo que él quiere o, al menos, yo quiero de él – El viejo frunció el ceño pensando. Después de unos minutos hizo una sonrisa pícara

- ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

- Si es realmente usted el diablo, es muy viejo – Matsumoto río con ganas al escuchar eso

- Me halagas, pequeña Sakura. Así que realmente el problema es de lujuria

- Tampoco eso. Es como de todo un poco. No soy lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarme y me hace sentir mal querer… - Sakura no sabía como proseguir

- Querer hacer el amor con él – Completo el señor – Lo último se llama sobra de conciencia. Es como querer hacer una fiesta mientras se está planeando un funeral – El hombre sonrió – Pero el funeral ya pasó. ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

- Supongo que he estado tratando tanto de alejarme de él que ahora no sé como acercarme. Y lo más probable es que Shaoran no deba estar preocupado de tener relaciones sexuales mientras su familia está tan mal

- Estaba. Ya te dije que las enfermeras me contaron que estaban totalmente fuera de peligro. ¿Esperas a qué se vayan del hospital acaso?

- Probablemente

- Bueno, si yo fuera tú, y sé que todo está bien, no esperaría. Esperé por mi mujer tres años para casarme con ella. Y ahora, cuando ya se ha ido, me sigo arrepintiendo. Debía haberle dicho más seguido que la amaba. Haberle hecho el amor todas las veces que pude - Dijo el hombre con su mirada perdida en la pared - Abrazarla o regalarle algo simplemente porque era otro día. No dejes que ese remordimiento te llegue, Sakura. En especial si vas a ser tu el que va a morir después – Sakura sonrió al escuchar lo último

- ¿Y usted cuando se va del hospital?

- ¿Yo? – Hombre volvió a reír – Yo me moriré aquí. Y así lo prefiero. Mi amada no está conmigo, mis hijos están grandes y siempre me vienen a visitar. El hospital tiene un hermoso patio y un muy buen asilo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- No suena muy bonito

- ¿En serio? Yo creo que es bastante agradable. Viví mi vida ya, pequeña. Dañe y me hicieron daño. Amé y fui amado. La vida fue justa conmigo y no podría estar más agradecido. Ahora vive tú vida, Sakura. Y si sale mal, bueno, aun te queda tiempo. Si lo amas, no pierdas más segundos. Ya has perdido años.

- ¿Sabe? Para haber sonado como un total loco cuando lo conocí, es bastante sabio.

- Has aprendido que es malo hacer prejuicios. ¿Y qué esperas?

- Él se ha ido. Vuelve ésta noche

- Interesante. Ahora que lo pierdes lo aprecias. La raza humana es toda igual

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Después hablaron desde la política hasta las más mínimas majaderías de la vida. Y Sakura se sentí más tranquila. Ese hombre logró sacarle el nudo que estaba en su garganta. Ahora sólo quería hablar con Shaoran

* * *

Logró tomar el último tren. Nada mal para el agitado día que había tenido. Realmente había considerado quedarse en Tomoeda la noche. Pero después de una carrera contra el tiempo llegó a la hora 

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su casa. Aunque ya había vuelto a su hogar hace una semana atrás para buscar más ropa y algunos útiles personales, el correo no se detenía. La mayoría eran cartas de cuentas que aun debía pagar.

Después de saludar al viejo Takashi y ver como andaba su salud, se dirigió al hospital para ponerse al día con lo que estaba pasando. Más que mal llevaba tres semanas sin trabajar

Finalmente fue donde Chiharu. Él esperaba encontrarse con una escenario lleno de sangre. O, en otras palabras, a Kero todo maltratado. Pero él cachorro no estaba nada de mal. Chiharu, después de todo, no tenía un corazón negro con los animales.

Relativamente era poco lo que había hecho en Tomoeda, pero las horas se le pasaron volando. "El tiempo pasa rápido cuando tu no te das cuenta de él"

Por otra parte, estuvo todo el viaje meditando. Llámenlo depravado, llámenlo sin corazón, llámenlo cruel. Pero si no le sacaba a Sakura algún beso, o mucho más, se metería en su pieza y no respondería de él mismo. Tampoco quería asustarla… Pero¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella no se le acercaba y a él ya no se le ocurría nada más para acercársele. Tal vez un movimiento directo diera mejores resultados.

Llegó a Kagoshima casi a la media noche. Tomó un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a su hotel. Al llegar se fue directo a su pieza. Iba a subir las últimas escaleras que daban a su dormitorio cuando vio a Sakura sentada en un escalón mientras leía una revista.

- Finalemte… Ya pensaba que ibas a llegar mañana - Dijo la esmeralda al verlo, levantando la cabeza de su lectura

Shaoran lentamente subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó donde estaba la mujer se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me esperabas?

- Quería hablar contigo. ¿O estás muy cansado?

- Oh, no. No estoy cansado. Es que es raro. Mañana podríamos haber hablado igual. Ya es muy tarde

- No quería esperar hasta mañana

- Bueno… Soy todo oídos – Dijo sacándose el bolso que tenía de sus hombro y dejándolo en el suelo. Sakura cerró su revista

- Es que… ¿Sientes que te he ignorado todo éste tiempo? – Shaoran demoró en responder. No sabía si decir la verdad o mentir. Decidió por la verdad

- Sí, así me he sentido. Supongo que así te sentías tu en el instituto

- En parte… Pero tú jamás me distes esperanzas, por lo que es distinto. La relación que tenemos ahora no es la misma

- Da igual. Sé que lo hiciste por respeto a la situación. Pero acepto que estoy frustrado

- Bien, no eres el único.

- ¿No? – Preguntó el ambarino levantando una ceja

- No… Es que… me sentía mal sintiendo eso mientras tu familia estaba tan mal

- ¿Qué sentías?

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Sakura evadiendo la pregunta del hombre – Hoy me di cuenta que hay mil maneras de seguir un futuro, pero ninguna de volver al pasado

- Lamentablemente

- No hay forma de cambiar el pasado. Y me doy cuenta que ya no quiero cambiarlo. Supongo que si lo cambio mi presente no sería el mismo

- "El aleteo de las alas de una mariposa se puede sentir al otro lado del mundo"… El efecto mariposa, la teoría del caos

- Exacto. Me di cuenta que si cambio el pasado tal vez algo mucho peor pudo haber pasado después. Lo que viví tenía que vivirlo, así de simple. También soy una fiel creyente de que todo en esta vida se paga.

- Sí… Yo igual lo creo

- Por eso quiero dejar de estar atrapada en el atrás – Dijo Sakura nostálgicamente mirando a los ojos a Shaoran – Cada uno es el arquitecto de su destino. Bien, yo quiero construir el mío. Y lo que más quiero es estar junto a ti.

- Sakura… - Comenzó el ambarino bajando la mirada

- No. Ahora soy yo la que habla – dijo terminante la esmeralda – Ayúdame a salir de esos años

- Yo también estuve en esos años y no exactamente del lado correcto

- Pero te amo – Shaoran levantó la cabeza bruscamente y la miró con una cara inescrutable – Y tu me amas¿No? – Shaoran asintió

- Eso no significa que sea más fácil

- No, pero quiero tratarlo. ¿Qué más pierdo?

- No se trata sobre perder o ganar…

- Tal vez no para ti. Pero para mí, no tienes ni idea. Toda mi vida fui alguien que simplemente acepto las cosas porque sí. Y cuando me atreví a preguntar ya nadie me escuchaba – Los ojos de Sakura estaban lacrimosos, pero no caía ninguna lágrima - ¿Me vas a dejar estar contigo?

- Diablos, Sakura. Aquí él que debe preguntar eso soy yo. No tú. Yo te hice daño. Yo participé en hacerte la vida un infierno. Soy yo el que debe rogarte si quieres estar conmigo o no. Soy yo el que debe vivir con la culpa

- Los dos vivimos con culpas. Aunque distintas. No puedo decirte que aun no siento rabia, pero no quiero que eso impida obtener lo que yo quiero… Porque será en ese momento cuando Meiling y los otros me habrán ganado.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Ámame. Es lo único que te pido – Shaoran la miraba con una expresión que Sakura no sabía descifrar. Lucía como si estuviera sufriendo, o dudando…

- No me había dado cuenta lo realmente hermosa que eras¿Sabes?... Realmente no te merezco – La mujer se disponía a hablar pero él la detuvo con un dedo – Ahora soy yo el que está hablando. No me pidas amarte, pero que ya lo hago y es demasiado fácil. Mas soy yo el que te pide que ames – Sakura sonrió

- "Lo más importante en la vida es amar y ser amado a cambio" - sonrió la chica - Yo te amaré si tu me amas a cambio – Shaoran sonrió abiertamente

- Muy bien – Él se levantó y estiró una mano a Sakura – En ese caso te amaré a mi manera – La esmeralda tomó la mano del hombre y se levantó

- ¿Y cuál es tu manera? – Preguntó suspicaz la chica. Shaoran la llevó de la mano y la guió a su pieza

- Si mal recuerdo te fuiste de mi casa antes de que me despertara¿No?

- ¿Hablas de aquella noche? – Preguntó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "aquella"

- Sí. Pues cometiste un grave error. Las mañanas son de lo más excitante – Dijo esto último con una mirada pícara. Al llegar a la pieza Shaoran abrió la puerta y empujó a Sakura dentro

Él tiró su bolso a una esquina mientras que ella dejaba a un lado su revista. De inmediato comenzaron a besarse. Era una mezcla de ternura con lujuria contenida. Shaoran se sacó su chaqueta. Estaba desabrochándose el primer botón de su camisa cuando se detuvo.

- Sácame tú la ropa – susurró el hombre en los labios de ella

Sakura dudo un momento. Pero a los pocos segundos sacó sus manos del pelo de él y los bajó a la altura del pecho. De a poco comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de su ojal hasta que llegó a la base del vientre. Pasó sus dedos a través de la piel de Shaoran y éste tembló. Sakura empujó la camisa hacia delante y calló al suelo. Cuando se diponía a desabrochar los pantalones, él tomó sus manos

- Dime¿La cama o algo más interesante? – Sakura lo miró dubitativa, pero finalmente sonrió

- Interesante, por favor

- Muy bien

Él la empujo hacia una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la pieza y sin permiso la tomó de sus nalgas elevándola, haciendo que ella gimiera y sentándola. La mesa estaba iluminada por la luna. Llevaban noches sin verla, siempre oculta por nubes.

Rápidamente Shaoran le sacó la blusa y después el sujetador. Se encontró con los pechos de ella, altos e incitadores, plenos e iluminados. Una total delicia para la vista. La chica, inconscientemente, puso sus manos atrás de su espalda para apoyarse, elevando aun más sus senos. Shaoran no pudo evitarse. Primero atacó uno con la boca hasta que el pezón estuvo totalmente erguido mientras escuchaba a Sakura suspirando de placer. Después atacó su otro seno, y cuando estuvo erecto se alejó para observar.

- Hermoso. Así deberían estar todo el tiempo

El placer de Sakura aumentó al escuchar eso. Sentía todo su cuerpo sensible y totalmente expuesto. Y eso que aun no estaba completamente desnuda. El hombre volvió a acercarse a ella y se fue a sus labios. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras la recorría con sus manos y Sakura aprovechó para ir a sus pantalones. Logró desabrocharlos, pero no quitarlos ya que Shaoran se alejó. En cambio él comenzó a sacarle lo que a la mujer le quedaba de ropa hasta dejarla totalmente como vino al mundo ante él. La imagen de ella sentada en la mesa lo aturdió y casi lo hizo llegar al clímax. Respiró profundamente y pudo sentir el peso de la mirada de ella

- ¿Tan sólo me vas a observar? – dijo ella en un susurro. Estaba sonrojada y muy excitada.

Shaoran bajó su mano hacia sus pantalones y comenzó a sacárselos. Podía ver a Sakura mordiéndose los labios y realmente no sabía como aun no se abalanzaba sobre ella. Cuando se sacó el bóxer su miembro se lo agradeció. Estaba erecto e hinchado, preparado para la esmeralda.

Él se acercó y Sakura se alistó. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero la boca Shaoran volvió a jugar con sus pechos y comenzó a bajar. Se paseo por su vientre hasta que se arrodilló. La esmeralda no sabía lo que hacía, por lo que bajó la cabeza para ver. Cuando se percató de las intenciones del hombre trató de detenerlo. Sin embargo fue un grito lo que salió de su garganta en vez de una protesta.

Shaoran comenzó a beber la miel de ella glotonamente. Podía sentirla retorcerse sobre ella y gemir. Por su parte Sakura se aferró de lo que pudo para no desplomarse. Pero al poco tiempo quiso más del ambarino por lo que tomó su cabeza y la empujó más contra ella. Ya podía sentir el orgasmo llegar. Y cuando estaba al borde Shaoran se levantó y la penetró.

Si no era por la pared que estaba atrás de ella y porque él la tomaba, tal vez se hubiera caído. Cuando comenzaron las embestidas se afirmó de el sin importarle lo rasguñada que podría dejar la espalda del ambarino. Se sentía en un infierno de placer que no podía apagar. Estaba asombrada de que aun pudiera estar conciente. Los embates se hicieron más rápidos y ya casi Sakura podía saborear el clímax

- Mía – susurró de repente Shaoran – mía, mía, mía…

Fue en ese momento en que el interior de la mujer explotó. El apogeo fue tan grande que no supo cuanto duraron las palpitaciones. A los pocos segundos sintió la espalda del ambarino regirse y él derramó su semilla en ella.

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que fueron capaces de moverse. Sakura lo miró y lo besó tiernamente. Shaoran simplemente la abrazó y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro

- Eso fue muy… - Comenzó ella

- Estimulante

- Subyugante – Él se separó de ella y la miró

- No use profiláctico

- Me di cuenta

- Puedes quedar embarazada

- Bien, tendré a mi bebé

- ¿Tan simples vez las cosas?- Preguntó extrañado Shaoran

- Son simples. ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener un hijo?

- ¿Estás loca? Aparte de tener un niño con la mujer que amo te tendría atada a mí por el resto de tu vida. No me parece nada de mal.

- Que romántico – dijo ella sonriendo

- Aun así no me gustaría tener un bebé así, por accidente – dijo más serio el ambarino

- Si quieres mañana me tomo una pastilla y listo

- No. Tampoco lo podría permitir

- Bueno... ¿Sí o no?

- Desde ahora nos cuidaremos. Pero si ya quedaste embarazada, eres mía.

- Pensé que ya lo era

- Cierto. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? – Volvió a besarla – Ahora, creo que quiero hacerlo de nuevo

- De…De... ¿De nuevo? – Tartamudeo Sakura. Si volvía a sentir lo que sintió minutos atrás no sabría si fuera capaz de soportarlo

- Sí, aquí y ahora. Otra vez – Y Shaoran volvió a besar su cuello. La chica trató de detenerlo, pero a los poco segundos se rindió a su encanto.

* * *

_Buenas días, buenas tarde o buenas noches... Como les acomode_

_No me regañen mucho... Es que demoré escribiendo el lemon. Quería superarme después del anterior que escribí. Aunque más me costó idearmelas para llevarlos a la cama... O a la mesa._

_Éste es el penúltimo capítulo y la verdad es que no tenía planeado otro lemon en la historia. Pero como el capítulo iba a quedar muy corto se lo agregué. Haber si hago felices a algunas._

_Y el 5 de marzo entro al colegio!! Sniff... Pero, curiosamente, trabajo más rapido en el año escolar que en vacaciones_

_Las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews estarán en my profile un poco más tarde_

_Good nigth and good luck!_


	11. No digas adiós

**No digas adiós**

Sakura sentía un peso en su pecho. Le recordaba al gato que tuvo en su adolescencia. El animal se movió y ella lo ayudó a que se bajara de la cama. Pero cuando tocó a su "mascota" no encontró un suave pelaje con sus manos… Sino algo fuerte y musculoso que más se arrimó a su cuerpo. Y se despertó

¿Será que siempre que pasara la noche entre los brazos de Shaoran se acordaría de su difunto gato? Se dio vuelta para ver a su acompañante y éste dormía a su lado plácidamente. Se veía tan relajado y aun más hermoso, si es que eso podría ser posible.

Sakura recordó las horas anteriores y le fue inevitable no sonrojarse hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Se preguntaba si hacer el amor cuatro veces en una noche era normal. De a poco comenzó a ver la masculina cara del ambarino. Ningún detalle se escapó de sus ojos inquisitorios. Después bajó su mirada a su cuello y pecho. Corrió un poco más las sábanas y pudo apreciar su vientre hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Nunca había observado a plena luz del día esa parte de la anatomía de Shaoran. Y era, de por sí, realmente interesante.

De repente, la masculinidad del ambarino, comenzó a moverse ante sus ojos. Cada vez más grande y con un brusco movimiento levantó la mirada encontrando unos ojos dorados observándola a su vez. Volvió a sonrojarse y Shaoran hizo una sonrisa burlona

- No es bueno comerse con los ojos a otras personas. En especial si estas están durmiendo e indefensas – dijo aun somnoliento éste

- No lo volveré a hacer

- No he dicho que no lo vuelvas a hacer – Él abrazó a la joven y se ubicó arriba de ella cuidadosamente, pero encargándose de que se percatara de la protuberancia inferior – Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo bien que se siente. ¿Te gustó lo que vistes?

- Un poco – dijo Sakura con falsa veracidad

- ¿Un poco? Estás lastimando mi ego. Supongo que tendré que hacer que te guste – Shaoran bajó la cabeza al cuello de la esmeralda logrando que ésta gimiera

- Mmm… ¿Otra vez?

- Claro – Después subió hasta sus labios - ¿Qué acaso no tienes fuerzas ya?

- ¿La verdad? No

- Que pena. Tendrás que sacar fuerzas de alguna otra parte

- Tan infantil… - Suspiró

- En lo que concierne a ti y a una cama, sí, soy un glotón – La manos de él comenzaron a recorrer la silueta de ella

- No – comenzó a quejarse – Ya debe ser tarde – Miró al velador de al lado y observó el reloj - ¡Ay, no! Es muy tarde – Exclamo

- Lo has dicho dos veces – Murmuró el ambarino recorriendo la clavícula de la joven con sus labios

- ¡Por qué lo es! – Bruscamente empujó al ambarino – Hoy sale Fanren y Kari del hospital y ya son las 11 de la mañana

A Shaoran le tomaron varios segundos procesar toda la información que Sakura le estaba dando. Pero cuando lo hizo soltó de inmediato a la esmeralda

- Mierda, se me había olvidado

- Se nos había olvidado – corrigió ella tomando una sábana para cubrirse – Esto nos pasa por tu glotonería

- No escuché ni una queja en las pasadas horas – Como respuesta Sakura le dirigió una mirada ácida

Finalmente la esmeralda se levantó dejando la cómoda cama atrás. Se dirigía al baño, cuando se detuvo repentinamente. Shaoran la miró curiosa

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me duele el cuerpo – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada al suelo – Y en partes que normalmente no me debería doler

El ambarino profirió una fuerte carcajada y se levantó de la cama también, aunque con nada que tapara su desnudez. Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, mientras ésta estaba notoriamente sonrojada.

- Nada que un buen baño no puede arreglar

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro. El médico soy yo, ¿No?

- Entonces tomaré uno bien largo

- Corrección, tomaremos uno bien largo – dijo seductoramente a su oído

- Shaoran, debemos apurarnos…

- Con mayor razón – la interrumpió – Así ahorramos tiempo bañándonos en una vuelta y no esperando al otro

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que demoraremos aun más? – Preguntó suspicaz la esmeralda mientras era arrastrada al baño

Sólo obtuvo risas por parte del ambarino como respuesta

* * *

- ¿Segura que sabían que nos iríamos? – Preguntó Fanren a Tomoyo

- Claro. Es más, fue Shaoran el que me avisó ayer. No sé porqué demoran tanto

Llevaban casi una hora en espera y contando. Pero ni Shaoran ni Sakura daba luces de vida. Y esto estaba exasperando las paciencias de las tres mujeres que estaban en la pieza del hospital esperando ávidamente.

- Mamá, me aburro – se quejó con un puchero Kari – Yo quiero ir a ver a Kero

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero el ineficiente de tu tío no llega

- ¿Y si nos vamos y dejamos algún mensaje para ellos en recepción? – suigirió la amatista

- Creo que haremos eso. Ya he esperado suficiente

Se predispusieron a salir del hospital. Fanren en silla de ruedas empujada por Tomoyo mientras que Kari iba al lado de su madre. Cuando llegaron a recepción una enfermera las atendió

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

- Si, queremos dejar un mensaje para Li Shaoran. Se supone que vendrá al hospital en el transcurso del día

- ¿El doctor Li?

- Sí

- ¿Me buscan? – dijo una voz a lo lejos

En la entrada estaba Shaoran con una respiración muy agitada y con sus cabellos aun más revueltos de lo normal. Un poco más atrás estaba Sakura en condiciones muy parecidas

- No te preocupes, ya te encontramos - Murmuró Tomoyo algo asombrada. Después fijó su mirada en su prima - Mejor dicho, los encontramos

- Discúlpenos, nos demoramos un poco

- ¿Un poco? – Exclamó Fanren desde su asiento

- Tal vez un poco harto – dijo el ambarino restándole importancia – Al menos llegamos antes de que se fueran

- ¿Y por qué llegan juntos? – Preguntó inocentemente Kari

Recién en ese momento Tomoyo y Fanren se percataron de ese detalle. Mas sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Shaoran, nerviosamente, pasó su mano por su cabello y Sakura se sonrojó como nunca.

- ¿Se encontraron afuera? –prosiguió la pequeña

- Sí – dijo apresuradamente Sakura – afuera del hospital

- ¿Y por qué demoraron?

- Déjalo, Kari. Ahora debemos apurarnos a tomar el trem – respondió su madre en cambio – Me imagino que habrá sido por algo de vital importancia, ¿No? – dijo esto último con un tono burlón

- Puede ser – repuso Shaoran - ¿Vamos?

La amatista volvió a empujar la silla hacia la salida mientras los demás las seguían. Ya había un taxi en el estacionamiento y cuidadosamente Fanren subió en el con su hija y Tomoyo.

- Entonces, ¿Ustedes se quedan unas horas más?

- Sí, aun falta terminar de pagar el hotel y los cargos extras del hospital – Respondió Shaoran

- Así que nos estaríamos viendo más tarde

- Eso espero. Según tengo entendido tu marido vendrá a buscarlas pasado mañana en jet privado para transportarlas a Hong Kong, así que aun me puedo relajar

- Sigo sin creerme que dejara a Alex traer un jet sólo para nosotras – murmuró más para sí misma Fanren cruzando los brazos - Es demasiado exagerado

- Se te advirtió muchas veces que te casarás con un empresario Chino, pero tu te negaste, si mal recuerdo – repuso bromista el ambarino

- Tiene sus ventajas un empresario extranjero

- Me imagino. Bien, no las retraso

- ¡Adiós, tío! – Se despidió sonriente Kari

- Hasta luego, pequeña

- ¡Adiós, Sakura! – Ahora la pequeña se despidió de la esmeralda que estaba extrañamente callada y un poco más apartada del vehículo

- Adiós – dijo sin muchas ganas

Finalmente el taxi partió para el metro dejando al ambarino con su enamorada solos. Sonrientemente Shaoran se acercó a la chica pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo lejano de éste

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No entendí eso del Jet privado. ¿Acaso el marido de Fanren es millonario?

- La verdad es que en el mundo de la economía el nombre de Alexander Bova es muy conocido. Es uno de los mayores empresarios Italianos que hay en éste momento

- Entonces sí es millonario

- Claro. Sin embargo aun no supera la fortuna de mi familia – Dijo pensativo Shaoran – Aunque tampoco creo que le falte mucho. Así como va en unos años más estará a la par del Clan Li en lo que se refiere a cantidad de empresas invertidas

- Espera, me volví a perder – Digo Sakura ahora con una expresión parecida a la de pánico en su cara - ¿Tu familia es millonaria?

- Ah… Sí – dijo algo dudoso Shaoran – Provengo de una de las familias más importantes de China. Esa fue la principal razón por la que me vine a Japón en mi adolescencia. No te imaginas lo extremadamente hostigante que puede ser estar en un ámbito así – Ahora el ambarino más se preocupó cuando vio una expresión de horror en la cara de la esmeralda – ¿No sabías eso de mi?

- ¿Luzco como si haya sabido eso de ti? – Dijo Sakura con una voz en un tono más alto de lo normal

- Pues, la verdad es que no.

- ¿Cómo diablos fue que nadie me dijo eso? – La chica se dio vuelta bruscamente y camino sin tener rumbo fijo tratando de procesar esa nueva información

- Sakura, relájate. No importa. Nada de eso cambia las cosas

- ¡Claro que las cambia! – dijo exasperada - ¿No te das cuenta que puedes tener, literalmente, a cualquier chica que quisieras?

- No, no me percato de eso. No me interesa cualquier chica, me interesas tú.

- Pero… - Sakura no sabía como expresarse – Eso cambia tanto las cosas

- Aclaremos algo. En lo que respecta a mujeres tan sólo me interesa una y está al frente mío. Y si tu problema es la fortuna de mi familia no voy a recibir mucho. Tan sólo 50 millones de dólares, uno que otro poder sobre alguna de las tantas empresas que se poseen y los bienes raíces que se me designaron en mi infancia

- ¿Y eso te parece poco? – dijo ahogadamente la joven

- Eh… Sí. Eso es relativamente poco para lo que hay en total

- No lo quiero ni averiguar

- ¿Te molesta que mi familia sea tan poderosa? – Dijo el ambarino con un dejo de enojo

- No es tanto eso, es que es demasiado para mi. Y yo soy tan poca cosa…

- ¿Tan poca cosa? – Interrumpió el ambarino - ¿Qué tu eres poca cosa?

- O sea, no en ese sentido – Trató de justificarse – Pero me imagino las expectativas que debieron tener en ti. Y más con la mujer con la que tendrías una relación sentimental

- Así que el problema realmente reside en que no tienes la confianza suficiente en ti como para enfrentar una situación familiar como la mía, ¿No? – Shaoran estaba realmente molesto con eso. ¿Tan poca autoestima podía llegar a tener Sakura en ella misma? – Pues, cariño mío, si eso es lo que tanto te acongoja, yo no puedo hacer nada. Pero te esclarezco que nunca he esperado ni más ni menos de ti. Y cuando te des cuenta de todas la maravillas que veo en ti y que sé que posees, tal vez llegues a tener más seguridad y creerás en tus capacidades. Por mientras yo esperaré – Con esto último tomó una dirección contraria dejando a una desconcertada Sakura inamovible

- ¿Adónde vas? – Gritó la esmeralda

- Me alejo. Quizás así piensas mejor

Lágrimas volvieron acumularse en los ojos de ella, pero los controló. Y se preguntó si el error fue más por su parte o por la de él

* * *

Había pasado un día del incidente en el hospital y el orgullo mezclado con la rabia de Shaoran no le permitía hacer una simple llamada telefónica. Quería saber si Sakura había llegado bien a Tomoeda o si le había pasado algo o, simplemente, poder escuchar su voz. Pero, esta vez, él no sedería

Después de horas de pensarlo se preguntó por varios minutos si había exagerado en su reacción. No era tanta la rabia contra la situación en sí, él muchas veces llegó a odiar toda esa riqueza, sino en la actitud de ella. Si hubiera podido, en ese mismo momento le hubiera dado un par de azotes para hacerle caer en razón. Tan tonta, su pequeña enamorada. ¿O será tan inocente?

Aun así, no tomaría el teléfono. Porque necesitaba saber que Sakura podía confiar en él. Y, lo más importante, necesitaba saber que Sakura podría confiar en ella. Y para eso era ella la que debía dar el primer paso. ¿Estúpido? Lo más probable. Pero con Sakura la locura era algo con lo que tendría que vivir toda la vida.

- ¡Shaoran, atiende el teléfono que estoy ocupada!

El ambarino no se había percatado del sonido. La emoción lo invadió, debía de ser Sakura. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y contestó el primer teléfono que estaba a su alcance

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Y por qué tanta agitación? – Esa voz, definitivamente, no era Sakura

- Buenas noches, madre. Venía bajando las escaleras rápidamente

- Oh… Si tú lo dices. Creí que esperabas la llamada de alguien

- ¿Qué pasa? – Esquivó el comentario el ambarino

- ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte?

- Sí puede. Pero no es normal que a estas horas. Eso hace que sospeche

- Muy inteligente

- De alguien debía haber recibido esa parte de mi genética

- Me haces sonrojar.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesita? - preguntó sonriente el hombre

- Quiero que mañana regresas a casa

- Estoy en mi casa – repuso llanamente Shaoran

- Muy gracioso. Quiero que vengas a Hong Kong – La idea de viajar a China no era del todo agradable para el ambarino. En cambio, decidió mantener una actitud tranquila en vez de tosca

- ¿Y para que sería?

- Debemos hablar de cierto asunto del que ya sabes

- ¿Otra vez con eso de casarme?

- Sabes como son las cosas. No debería extrañarte

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí. Se quiere hacer una junta con todos los herederos hombres del Clan. Y tu eres el principal

- Ya he dicho miles de veces que no seré el jefe del Clan

- Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que es más complicado de lo que piensas rechazar el ser el jefe del Clan. Es algo hereditario…

- …Y a menos que muera, o firme y busque a otro candidato dentro de la familia con aptitudes para liderar, yo no me sacaré de encima nada. Lo sé.

- ¿Y has buscado a alguien?

- Pues, no – Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido muy irresponsable sobre ese asunto

-Con mayor razón deberás venir mañana. Y si no encuentras a nadie y que, además, los ancianos del Clan aprueben, puedes hacerte la idea de lo cómoda que va hacer tu silla en la oficina de la mansión principal

- Me encanta tu apoyo

- Yo quiero que lideres. Es tu derecho.

- Sí, pero debería tener la opción a elegir también

- Dudo que puedas cambiar una tradición que lleva siglos. ¿Vas a venir, entonces?

- ¿Tengo más opciones?

- No

- Entonces pasado mañana me verás

- Hasta ese momento, hijo

- Sí, lo que digas – Y cortó la conversación malhumorado

No es que no tuviera respeto a su madre o que él sea un ingrato, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde hace unos años atrás. Y más ahora cuando no era un niño o alguien que necesitaba exclusivamente de su familia para sobrevivir.

Sólo esperaba que Sakura llamara pronto. Al menos antes de partir

* * *

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Susurró Chiharu a Tomoyo en la cocina mientras miraban sospechosamente a Sakura

- Nada. A estado así todo el día, pero no sé que fue lo que pasó

- ¿Y llamaste a la casa de Li?

- Sí, pero me contestó Fanren. Comentó que Shaoran tampoco andaba muy bien. No supo explicarme el humor de su hermano en palabras exactas

- Diablos, debieron haber discutido

- Es lo más probable. Pero es que me extraña… Sakura tampoco luce tan triste. Sino pensativa, diría yo – Volvieron a fijar las miradas en la esmeralda y la encontraron jugando con unas bolitas y con expresión reflexiva

- Tampoco ha mejorado mucho en las últimas horas – Repuso con aire derrotado Chiharu. Después, bruscamente, giró la cabeza a su amiga - ¿Hace cuanto llamaste?

- Mmm… - Tomoyo recordó por un momento – Creo que hace cuatro horas, aproximadamente

- ¿Por qué no llamas de nuevo?

- ¿Para qué otra vez?

- Tal vez, en ésta oportunidad, él que conteste sea Shaoran – Chiharu se dirigió al teléfono de la pared y se lo trajo a la amatista

- ¿Y si me contesta Fanren otra vez? – dijo Tomoyo recibiendo el aparato

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo en el momento.

- Está bien

Marcaron el número y esperaron hasta que respondieran. Cuando la llamada se cortó, Tomoyo, incitada por Chiharu, volvió a marcar. Ésta vez sí hubo contestación

_- ¿Sí?_ – se escuchó una voz dulce y aniñada

- ¿Kari? – Preguntó la amatista

_- ¡Sí!_ – Dijo la pequeña entusiasmada – _Tomoyo, ¿Verdad?_

- La misma. Quería saber si estaba tu tío en la casa

_- Está aquí, aunque algo ocupado_

- ¿Ocupado? - Se extrañó - ¿Y en algo muy importante?

_- Es que mañana también viajará con nosotras a China. Está guardando sus cosas – _Comentó feliz la niña

- ¿Irá con ustedes? Oh, eso explica muchas cosas

_- ¿Van a venir a despedirse mañana de mí?_

- No estoy segura. Mañana veremos – la amatista suspiró – Mejor ve a ayudar a tu madre ahora

_- Estaba en eso. ¡Adiós, Tomoyo!_

- Buenas noches, Kari – y cortó

Tomoyo miró preocupada a Chiharu. Ahora entendí que es lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Chicas? - Entró a la cocina Sakura. De inmediato la amatista escondió el teléfono

- ¿Sí? – Repuso apresuradamente Chiharu

- ¿Pasa algo? – prosiguió Tomoyo

- Tan sólo venía a decirles buenas noches. Ya me dio sueño

- En ese caso ve a descansar – la instó su prima – Nosotras iremos un poco más tarde a la cama

- Ok. Adiós chicas – Y se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando se perdió de vista, Chiharu no perdió ni un segundo más

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Shaoran viajará a Hong Kong mañana con Kari y Fanren. Lo más probable es que eso haya sido la manzana de la discordia entre ellos dos

- Así que eso es lo que está pasando. No hubiera imaginado lo posesiva que podría llegar a ser Sakura – murmuró Chiharu

- Quien sabe – Suspiró la amatista – Mañana veremos que es lo que pasa – Fue a dejar el teléfono a su lugar y bostezó – Creo que a mi igual me entró el sueño

- Entonces, a dormir – Y subieron a sus piezas

* * *

Volvió a ser una pésima noche. Si seguía así tendría tantas ojeras como un vampiro. Pero los pensamientos seguían arremolinándose en su mente sin control. Sakura se sentí demasiado estúpida como para llamar a Shaoran y, al mismo tiempo, demasiado avergonzada de sus acciones y palabras como para poder enfrentarlo sin sentirse tan culpable

Y después de estar todo el día y la noche pensando, llegó a una conclusión: A la mierda su vergüenza y su idiotez. Prefería estar con Shaoran y decirle cuanto lo quería y cuanto confiaba en él a estar un día más sin su compañía. Hoy mismo iría a verlo para confesar su tontería y suplicar perdón. En eso sintió golpes en la puerta.

- Pase – Entraron Tomoyo y Chiharu lentamente

- ¿Cuál es el problema, chicas? – Preguntó la esmeralda algo extrañada

- Es que… - se miraron – Tan sólo queríamos darte apoyo en éstos momentos

- ¿Estos momentos? No les entiendo

- Sabemos que debe ser difícil ahora que se acercaron tanto – Repuso Tomoyo entrando a la pieza y sentándose en la cama – Pero no será un adiós para siempre. De seguro volverá pronto

- Sigo sin entender – Ahora Sakura se sentó el la cama - ¿Podrían ser un poco más claras?

- El viaje de Shaoran – dijo Chiharu – Kari nos lo contó anoche. Shaoran irá a Hong Kong con las chicas. Pero eso no significa el fin del mundo, no será un adiós para siempre… Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada a ver como la sangre se había ido de la cara de la esmeralda

- ¿Shaoran…viajará… a Hong Kong… hoy? – Preguntó entrecortadamente Sakura

- Bueno, sí. ¿No estabas mal ayer por eso, acaso? – Preguntó Tomoyo

- ¡Claro que no! – salió de la cama rápidamente - ¿A qué hora es el viaje?

- A las once de la mañana, si mal me parece – Contestó la amatista

- ¿Y qué hora es? – Chiharu miró su reloj

- 10:30

- ¡Mierda! – Tomó una ropa que estaba en una silla y otra que estaba en un cajón y se dirigió al baño

- Sakura, ¿Qué se supone que haces? – le gritó Tomoyo lo suficientemente fuerte para que susodicha lograra escuchar a través de las paredes

- Arreglarme – Minutos después salió y fue a buscar unos zapatos

- ¿Y para qué? – Preguntó curiosa Chiharu

- Para poder ir al aeropuerto – Volvió a ver el reloj y después miró a sus amigas - ¿me acompañan o no?

Cinco minutos después salieron del apartamento

* * *

- ¡Shaoran! Ya nos vamos – le dijo Fanren a su hermano - ¿Qué esperas?

¿Qué esperaba? Esperaba a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia. Pero no había señales de alguna. Ahora estaba dudando… ¿No hubiera sido mejor haberla llamado para avisarle? Lo más probable. Pero ahora era muy tarde, ya iba a ser la hora de despegue.

Resignado se dejó llevar por su hermana a través de la multitud. Después de 10 minutos abordó el jet. Alexander había cumplido su promesa y personalmente vino a buscar a su familia. Jamás Shaoran había sentido envidia de Fanren, pero verla con su familia, todo en armonía y rodeado de amor, pudo sentir los celos inundarlo. Él quería eso para su vida, una esposa e hijo con los que podría jugar. Después de todo ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Los motores rugieron y el jet comenzó a moverse. Una sensación perturbadora se posesionó de su pecho. Algo estaba mal, y sabía exactamente lo que era. Debió haber llamado a Sakura. Otra vez tarde se volvió a percatar de sus errores.

De repente el avión se detuvo. Alex se dirigió a la cabina y al pasar unos minutos volvió

- Problemas técnicos. Deberemos esperar unos minutos – Anunció

- Disculpa, Alex. ¿Puedo bajar por unos momentos? – Preguntó de inmediato Shaoran

- Supongo que no habrá problemas

- Gracias, necesito hacer una llamada

Por primera vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Ésta era su única oportunidad para poder "arreglar" las cosas con Sakura antes de que, por culpa de su orgullo, empeoraran. Se alejó un poco del jet y marcó el número del apartamento de Tomoyo. Nadie contesto. Lo intentó otra vez. Pasó lo mismo. Rectificaba: la suerte estaba en cualquier parte menos con él. Ahora sí estaba jodido. Por imbécil pagaría un caro precio

- Me imagino que no estarás llamando a alguna chica, ¿Verdad? – Bien, eso era extraño. La desesperación lo estaba llevando a alucinaciones muy extrañas. Le tomó unos segundos darse vuelta y enfrentar a la dueña de tan amada voz

- ¿Pero…? – Intentó preguntar Shaoran pero fue interrumpido

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno, resulta que hoy me desperté y me encontré con Tomoyo y Chiharu en mi puerta diciéndome que tú te irías a Hong Kong hoy. Entonces me dije que tal vez se te pudo haber olvidado decirme algo en las últimas horas

- Lo sé, y lo siento

- Deberías sentir arrepentimiento – Sakura comenzó a acercarse al ambarino – Pude haber imaginado cualquier cosa de tu repentino viaje. Incluso que es por mi culpa

- ¡No! Claro que no lo es. Mi madre me llamó ayer avisándome que debía viajar. Asuntos de familia – Finalmente la esmeralda llegó donde él y lo abrazó

- ¿Y algún día me llevarás a conocerlos? – Shaoran sonrió

- ¿Ya no te dan miedo?

- La verdad es que ellos no son los que me aterrorizan, sino lo que tú puedas pedir de mí. Tengo miedo a no poder satisfacerte

- Maldita sea, Sakura… - Comenzó el ambarino con un gruñido, pero la esmeralda lo calló con un beso corto

- Ya lo sé. Tú no pides ni más ni menos de mí. Aun así, yo quiero darte lo mejor.

- Estarías realmente en problemas si yo fuera un hombre calculador, frívolo y oportunista

- Qué suerte, ¿Verdad? – Repuso Sakura restándole importancia

- Disculpe – Se acercó un hombre – Ya es hora de partir, señor

- Gracias – la esmeralda lo abrazó fuertemente

- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- Lo más pronto posible – Tomó la cara de ella y la levantó - ¿Me esperarás?

- No creo tener mayor panorama – dijo tristemente

- ¿Adiós, entonces?

- No, no digamos adiós. Digamos hasta pronto

- Si así lo quieres – Y la besó. Sintieron como los motores del jet se encendían de nuevo y se separaron

- Hasta luego, Shaoran. Nos vemos en unos días

- Hasta luego, Sakura – Los dos sonrieron

Shaoran se alejó y antes de entrar al avión se dio vuelta y gritó

- ¡Sakura! ¿Podrías cuidarme a Kero?

Como respuesta la chica asintió y se fue riendo

¿Habrá valido la pena sufrir todos esos años en su adolescencia? Sakura no lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que las cosas mejorarían. Ese sería su nueva meta

_(8-04-2008/ 11:05)_

_Y terminé la historia... ¿Por qué no siento tanta pena?...(Realmente soy rara...¬¬)_

_¿Me quieren matar? Lo más probable. Les juro que no me di cuenta de como pasó el tiempo. Hace unos días atrás me pregunté "¿A qué fecha estamos?" y me di cuenta de que ya había pasado un mes desde que subí el anterior capítulo. Así que me "apure" en terminar éste_

_Siempre supe que así terminaría el fic, así que si no les agradó, bueno, ya está escrito y no creo que lo vaya a cambiar (Soy una floja, recuerdan?) Pero tampoco pienso que haya quedado tan mal. Es más, me asombré en varias partes por mi capacidad creativa. Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Por el supuesto epílogo... No sé. Si escribiera uno, creanme, no trataría de Shaoran y Sakura (en lo que a mi respecta ya he terminado todo con esta pareja) sino de otro asunto que dejé por ahí sin aclarar... Pero no prometo nada_

_Ya tengo varias historias y one shot en mi mente. Aunque creo que, después de la celebrar los "1000 hits de Bajo mi paraguas", me alejaré un poco del rating M. Para variar un poco._

_Sé que nunca pedí reviews en éste fic... pero me gustaría que expresaran sus opiniones al respecto de la historia, ahora que está terminada, y, si se animan, sobre mi... O sea, su opinión sobre mi forma de narrar y si debería cambiar de rumbos xD _

_Las respuestas a los reviews anteriores los pondré hoy o en unos días más en mi profile (Muchas gracias!)_

_Y, chicas y chicos... Si en alguna parte ven o viven el manotaje, no se callen. "Para que el mal triunfe basta que los buenos no hagan nada"..._

_Good night and good luck!_


	12. Epílogo

_Pekín, China. 7 meses desde el accidente de Fanren y Kari_

El cartero comenzó su trabajo matutino. Como siempre, fue a recoger cartas al correo y después fue dejarlas en las respectivas casas. Pero, cuando vio la dirección de un menudo sobre, se asombró. Llevaba años sin llevar una carta de esas características a la Mansión de los Li. La curiosidad lo embargó, pero se contuvo. Era poco profesional.

La carta quedó en el buzón junto con otras más y a los pocos minutos después fue sacado de ahí. Una sirvienta tomo el puñado de papeles y los dejó en una mesa. Silenciosamente un mozo tomo los sobres y los fue separando. Cuando terminó fue a dejar cada carta a su destinatario. Uno de esos era para la más joven de las dueños que estaba habitando la casa, Meiling Li

Ésta se encontraba en una de las piezas más apartadas de la residencia. Después del trágico accidente que le toco vivir hace seis años atrás junto con su familia, se alejaba del mundo. Era su manera de estar de luto, a pesar de los años. El mozo tocó la puerta y entró

- Disculpe, señorita. Le ha llegado correo – Dejó la carta en una mesa y se retiró.

Mei se quedó en su puesto sin prestar mucha atención Estaba observando atentamente a través de la ventana como los hijos de alguno de los sirvientes jugaban en el patio con un cachorro. Recién cuando los pequeños se alejaron, se acercó a la carta. Tuvo que leer el nombre del remitente tres veces.

Por varios segundos mantuvo el sobre entre sus manos. Esto sí que era una sorpresa. Jamás, ni en el más extraño de sus sueños, hubiera esperado una carta de ella. Lentamente se dirigió a un sillón y comenzó a abrir la carta intrigada. Sacó el papel que venía en el interior y partió la lectura

_"¿Extrañada? Me imagino. Hasta debo admitir que yo me he extrañado. Pero, sin darme cuenta, cuando me puse a pensar detenidamente mis acciones, me percaté de que ya estaba sentada en una mesa con lápiz y papel en mano. Entonces me dije que nada perdía. Si quieres, lees ésta carta, sino, la dejas. En éste momento puedes dejarla._

_"Así que preferiste seguir leyendo. Bien, trataré de no ser muy aburrida. De esa manera no te verás tentada de perder la lectura._

_"Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿No? Por mi parte, traté de suicidarme (Me imagino que ya debes saberlo) y después huí lo más lejos que pude. No sé como pude aguantar tanto, en serio. Es más, no imagino a nadie que pueda aguantar todo lo que me hiciste sin estar casi muerto por dentro. Porque así me sentía… A ese punto lograste que llegara. Aun me quedan muchas secuelas de esos días, inseguridad, desconfianza, no poder relacionarme con las personas extrañas de forma normal y mucho más. Pero no sientas lástima, estoy trabajando para mejorar eso_

_"Por otra parte, tu seguiste con tu vida, te graduaste sin problemas, volviste a China y sucedió una terrible desventura en tu camino. No quiero explayarme sobre eso porque, la verdad, es que sé lo mínimo. Pero me puedo dar una pequeña idea de lo profundo que debió de haberte afectado ese accidente. Hasta ya no te acercas a tu familia y pasas los días apartada de todo._

_"Te preguntarás a que quiero llegar con todo esto. No te preocupes, no voy a sacarte en cara nada pues todo lo que me está sucediendo ahora, estoy segura, ya debes saberlo. Y tenías razón después de todo, Shaoran sí sabía sobre mis sentimientos, aunque tarde se dio cuenta. No todo fue mentira por parte tuya._

_"Ayer me puse a pensar que, por esas vueltas de la vida, seremos familia. Me he preguntado también si vendrás a la boda. En lo personal, no sé que esperar ni pensar. Esa herida que había en mí y de la que tanto te encargaste de abrir una y otra vez ha dejado de sangrar. Ahora es sólo una cicatriz que, pese a que aun tomará un tiempo, sé que curará en su totalidad en su debido momento. Después de todo Shaoran es tu primo y sería lo correcto que presenciaras su matrimonio. Sí eso es lo que quieres, hazlo. Yo no pondré malas caras y te sonreiré afablemente cuando te vea en la recepción._

_"Mas si no quieres venir, lo entenderé también. Sea cual sea la razón o razones de esa decisión._

_"¿Sabes? Nunca he deseado mal a nadie. Pero a ti, simplemente, no puedo desearte ningún bien tampoco. Sé que el día que logré hacerlo estaré curada de ti completamente. Sin embargo, por ahora, sencillamente te deseo lo que tengas merecido recibir._

_"Al final sólo te puedo agradecer. Sí, leíste bien. Te agradezco todo. Porque estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por ti, de una u otra forma, ahora no podría estar viviendo en ésta felicidad que me rodea. Tal vez algún día tu puedas vivir algo parecido, quien sabe._

_"Una vez leí que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. Yo quiero pensar que todo tiempo pasado fue anterior. ¿Te hago reír? Yo igual reí cuando escuché esto por primera vez. Pero, curiosamente, es cierto. El pasado nunca podrá ser otro. El pasado ya quedó en el atrás y ahora debo vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro. Eso es algo que tu también deberías hacer_

_"Carpe diem, Carpe noctem Mei…_

_"Sakura Kinomoto_

Meiling sostuvo la carta unos segundos. Cuando vio como la tinta se corría del papel se percató de sus lágrimas. No trató de detenerlas. Llevaba años sin llorar. Después dobló el papel lánguidamente y la metió en el sobre.

- Estúpida Sakura… No has cambiado en nada - Murmuró

Introdujo la carta en sus bolsillos y salió de la pieza. Cuando encontró a un mozo preguntó donde se encontraba su tía. Salió al patio y la encontró tomando té bajo un árbol

- ¿Cuándo es la boda de Shaoran? – Preguntó Mei

- La próxima semana. ¿Por qué preguntas, querida?

- Confirma mi presencia. Debo ir a agradecer y pedir disculpas a la novia, aunque sólo sea para limpiar en algo mi conciencia.

* * *

Y éste era ese asunto que había dejado inconcluso. La tan odiada Meiling

_Sé que el epílogo es corto, pero no creo que necesite más. Ya quedó todo dicho y no les costará mucho inferir como irán las cosas de ahora en adelante. ¿De verdad esperaban que terminara con un matrimonio y una noche de bodas y todo eso? Tan común... Sniff...Creo que paso en ésta oportunidad con eso. Para otro fic será_

_Me he reído con sus reviews... Sabía que muchas odiarían el final, pero, como ya dije, así lo había imaginado desde el comienzo. Es como mi manera de rendirle culto a la serie... A mí sí me gustó como terminó Sakura Card Captor. Aunque no se preocupen para las que no les gustó, no pienso terminar así todos mis fics_

_Y como aun tengo algo de tiempo respondo sus reviews ahora mismo_

**gabyhyatt:** Creo que quedó indirectamente escrito el hecho de que Sakura conoció a sus futuros parientes políticos. Y espero haber aclarado para ti como le va a Meiling. Si mal recuerdo tu fuístes una de las que me pidió muchas veces eso. Espero seguir viendo reviews tuyos en el futuro!

**LMUndine:** Gracias por desarme suerte en mis próximo proyectos. Espero que los vayas a leer. Y sí... es un final abierto.. La verdad es que me gustan mucho esos finales donde puedo imaginarme que vendrá después (Aunque parece que a muchas no les guste) Saludos!

**Beatriz Ventura:** Fuístes uno de los reviews más positivos que he recibido! Muchas gracias! xD Aquí está el epílogo... Espero que te hayas dado una idea de como van e irán las cosas. Hasta la próxima!

**Diosa Galaxy:** Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras... Creo que ahora quedó todo más esclarecido. Y espero que sigas leyendo mis historias!

**hoshiharu:** De nada por los de las felicitacione de "Bajo mi paraguas" Nunca tuve mucha fe en él (Juro que ya lo daba de baja!) Pero veo que agradó mucho... Cierto, el final es inconcluso en éste fic. Pero me hace feliz que seas de mente abierta y respetes mi punto de vista... Lo aprecio mucho. Espero que leas más historias mías!... Saludos!

**Angel Zafiro:** No te gustó el final del anime? A mí sí me agradó ... Mucho... Pero no te preocupes, ya habrán otros finales y otras historia... espero xD Besos y gracias por seguir el fic!

**sin nombre** (original): Qué emocionate!... Mi primer review negativo/constructivo... Esperaba uno así desde hace mucho. Bueno, tu opinión es totalmente respetable. Si no te gustó el final, al menos espero que te haya quedado alguna cosa al leer el fic. Como dije, a mi no me molestan los finales inconclusos...Me agradan mucho, la verdad. Si no vas a leer más fics míos, es una verdadera lástima. Una lectora menos (O lector?) o tal vez tenga muchas lectoras o lectores que dejen de leerme por ese final. Eso es decisión de cada persona. Incluso me puedes llegar a odiar más por este epílogo. Simplemente no puedo satisfacer a todo el mundo. Y por lo de mi flojera... No lo niego, soy floja. Pero eso es sólo un 40 porciento de mis demoras. Es que me toma tiempo imaginarme el capítulo en mi mente, pero cuando ya lo tengo, lo paso de inmediato a word. El otro 60 porciento es por la falta de tiempo. Volver a la escuela, y más aun, en mi último año, me está tomando muy desprevenida. La verdad es que en éste momento debería ir a estudiar matemáticas, pero... Una nota mala más, una nota mala menos... No me preocupo mucho en esa materia. Finalmente un último detalle... todo tu review se jodio, en mi perspectiva, al no ponerle tu nombre. Como si fuera a pasar a través de tu pantalla o algo por el estilo por eso ¬¬... Si en una próxima oportunidad, si es que la hay, vuelves a dejarme un review (se en mala o en buena) deja tu nombre... eso le dará más peso a tu opinión y no esa sensación de cobardía. Saludos!

**darkmaho:** "Un final raro pero no desagradable"... Creo que puedo vivir con eso xD Espero que el epílogo haya dejado en claro ciertos cabos sueltos... Y también espero que sigas leyendo mis fics. Besos!

_Me despido!_

_Good night and good luck!_


End file.
